Mona Lisa
by MaggieBrown
Summary: Elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive et elle le regrette immédiatement, consciente que ça va tout changer.Elle ne pense qu'à Damon: combien elle l'aime et combien il la haïra quand elle lui avouera la vérité. Caroline/Damon/Stefan.
1. Chapter 1

_Voici la traduction du premier chapitre d'une fiction anglophone, écrite par mon amie Kendra. Si vous souhaitez la lire en anglais, cherchez l'auteur xthesebonesx - je vous promets que vous ne serez pas déçus. J'espère compter par dizaines vos reviews, j'ai moi-même tout de suite accroché avec cette histoire. Je traduirai au fur et à mesure de la publication de Kendra. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires sur l'histoire, je les lui traduirai. Elle a hâte de connaître la réaction d'un public francophone! _

_Pour ceux qui souhaitent lire mes propres fictions, mon nom d'auteur est Honeeym. __Le compte MaggieBrown sera dédié uniquement aux traductions de fictions depuis l'anglais._

* * *

><p>« Il faut qu'on arrête, » dit Caroline en se glissant hors du lit, sa peau toujours brûlante du contact de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre, quelques minutes auparavant.<p>

C'était bon – c'était meilleur que bon : pour être honnête avec elle-même, c'était presque parfait, mais elle se sentait mal. Elle ne devrait pas avoir aimé ce qui venait de se passer elle ne devrait pas en avoir aimé une seule seconde.

Malgré son envie de lui, il gardait le silence, la regardant ramener son chemisier de soie rouge sur son soutien-gorge en dentelle blanche. Pour une fois, il était muet. Il avait toujours quelque chose à dire en temps normal, mais ce soir, il ne pouvait trouver aucun mot qui vaille la peine d'être prononcé.

Il se contentait donc d'être allongé sur son propre lit, à l'observer – à admirer sa peau pâle alors qu'elle se débattait avec les boutons dorés de son corsage, se maudissant intérieurement en essayant de les fermer le plus rapidement possible.

A lui, ça ne lui avait posé aucun problème de lui enlever cette chemise.

Il finit par se redresser et elle se sentit immédiatement plus nerveuse, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Ces yeux qui semblent brûler un trou dans son dos à mesure qu'elle tentait de les fuir.

Elle s'y était perdue maintes et maintes fois.

Cette fois, c'était celle de trop.

« Caroline, » commença-t-il et il agita la main pour l'arrêter, protestant contre le discours qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire, parce qu'elle le connaissait trop bien. Elle refusait d'entendre le son de sa voix de se laisser attendrir par ses mots.

Elle enfila silencieusement sa jupe-crayon noire et ses escarpins Jimmy Choo de douze centimètres.

En mettant cette tenue un peu plus tôt, elle s'était sentie sexy. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de la toucher – elle savait que son accoutrement et un peu d'alcool le pousseraient à franchir ses limites.

C'était ce qu'elle voulait – elle voulait qu'il la désire, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il appartenait à Elena. Peut-être qu'elle se sentait seule. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'une traînée.

Une traînée déterminée à arriver à ses fins avec lui et maintenant que c'était fait, elle en avait la nausée.

Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver – jamais avec lui.

Tout ce que Caroline ait jamais souhaité, c'était être une petite amie digne de ce nom, pour une fois, et elle avait échoué. Elle n'avait jamais été une bonne petite amie, jamais assez bien.

« Ça, _ça_ ne doit jamais se reproduire, » articula-t-elle dans l'espoir de paraître plus forte qu'elle ne l'était, et plus déterminée.

Elle se dirigea vers le miroir en pied et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux blonds, indomptables et emmêlés, grognant légèrement en défaisant doucement les nœuds. Elle attrapa son rouge à lèvres couleur cerise et s'en passa sur les lèvres – des lèvres gonflées de l'avoir embrassé encore et encore, partout.

Caroline le sentit soudain se tenir derrière elle, les mains sur sa taille, dessinant une ligne de l'ourlet de sa jupe jusqu'à son ventre, avec une douceur incroyable – ces gestes sont les plus doux qu'il ait eu envers elle ce soir.

Il appréciait vraiment sa tenue.

Elle inspira l'odeur des bougies qu'elle avait allumées mêlée à celle du vin qu'ils avaient bu. Elle ne pensait pas jusque-là que les vampires puissent être saouls, mais elle avait la certitude que le lendemain, elle serait saoule de culpabilité.

Les lèvres du jeune homme se frayèrent un chemin dans ses cheveux, et inévitablement jusqu'à son cou, alors qu'il goûta sa peau l'embrassant doucement, la titillant, la tentant.

Il n'était rien d'autre qu'une tentation ambulante – il l'avait toujours été.

Elle rouvrit les yeux quand ses lèvres atteignirent sa joue et regarda leur reflet dans le miroir. Il était torse nu, ne portant que son boxer, et les yeux de Caroline se promenèrent sur ses abdominaux, ses épaules larges, son torse puissant…

_Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans cette situation ?_

Elle était consciente de passer beaucoup de temps avec lui, mais elle n'imaginait pas que ça se passerait comme ça. Elle ne comprendrait pas comment elle était devenue si attachée à lui – elle ne pouvait même pas se résoudre à prononcer son nom tant la honte la submergeait, même si elle n'avait eu aucun problème à le hurler une heure plus tôt.

Elle se sentit mal alors que la scène rejouait dans sa tête, en particulier le moment où elle s'était trouvée à sa porte avec une bouteille de son vin blanc favori. Elle avait souri quand elle avait senti ses yeux parcourir son corps alors qu'elle lui parlait. Elle s'était sentie désirée. Elle s'était sentie sexy. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne ce qu'elle voulait.

Caroline tenta de se racler la gorge, sans grand succès.

Ses lèvres appuyèrent sur sa nuque tandis qu'il glissait les mains le long de son corps, la faisant frissonner, mais elle parvint à se défaire de ses émotions troublées.

« Il faut qu'on arrête, » dit-elle, un peu étourdie tandis que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. « Je l'aime, tu comprends ? _J'aime ton frère._ »

Il relâcha doucement son étreinte et poussa un soupir. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était la faire souffrir.

Caroline pivota pour lui faire face, et ses yeux verts pétillèrent alors qu'il posa une main sur sa joue comme il le faisait toujours.

Ce geste donnait à Caroline l'espoir que les choses n'avaient pas besoin de changer.

« Je ne lui dirai rien, Caroline, » dit doucement Stefan en entortillant ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes. « Je n'en parlerai pas à Damon. »


	2. Chapter 2

_"Do you smile to tempt a lover, Mona Lisa ?_

_Or is this your way to hide a broken heart?_

_Are you warm, are you real, Mona Lisa?_

_Or just a cold and lonely work of art?"_

_Nat King Cole, Mona Lisa_

« Où tu étais ? » demanda Damon en fermant la porte derrière Caroline alors qu'elle entrait dans leur appartement. Elle accrocha son trench-coat marron au porte-manteau, en silence.

« Dehors, » concéda-t-elle, et Damon haussa les sourcils.

« J'essaie de te joindre depuis des heures, je m'inquiétais, » rétorqua-t-il tandis qu'elle le contournait après avoir ôté ses chaussures à talons. Elle garda le silence en se dirigeant vers la cuisine et sortit une bouilloire pour se faire du thé. « Tu ne devrais pas te balader dans Londres si tard, Caroline, » dit-il en la rejoignant. Il s'assit sur le plan de travail qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, faisant claquer ses doigts sur le comptoir en granite.

« On vit à Chelsea, Damon, ce n'est pas exactement un quartier mal famé. Et puis, je suis un vampire, je crois que je m'en sortirai, » marmonna-t-elle; il soupira.

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle l'exaspérait.

Caroline s'adossa au comptoir pour attendre que son eau soit à ébullition tandis que Damon l'observait attentivement. Ses yeux bleus se fixèrent sur elle alors qu'elle croisait les bras sur son chemisier rouge.

« Tu es allée où ? » demanda-t-il finalement, brisant le silence assourdissant qui s'était installé entre eux.

« A Clapham, » dit-elle; il se redressa soudainement.

« Tu étais avec Stefan ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement haut-perchée et elle haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? J'ai le droit d'avoir des amis, non ? Toi, tu en as, » répondit Caroline. La bouilloire siffla et elle l'ôta de son socle.

« Stefan ne veut pas que de l'amitié, tu le sais. Depuis qu'il est arrivé ici-»

« Tu te comportes comme un petit ami complètement détaché. D'ailleurs, est-ce que je peux encore t'appeler 'petit ami' ? » fit-elle un peu durement.

« Arrête, Caroline. Tu sais que je veux qu'on soit ensemble. C'est juste que je ne peux pas-»

« Que tu ne _veux _pas oublier Elena, » acheva-t-elle avec colère en se servant son thé avant de quitter la pièce.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Caroline. Tu recommences à me faire dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, » répond Damon en calquant ses pas sur ceux de la jeune femme, la suivant dans leur chambre.

Elle rit et s'arrêta pour lui faire face.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, Damon ! C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche ! Je t'aime, et toi, tu l'aimes encore. Ça fait deux ans que je suis partie, Damon. Deux ans que j'ai tué la mère de Tyler parce qu'elle m'avait attaquée. Deux ans que tu m'as dit que ça irait mieux, qu'on pouvait s'en aller. Tu aurais dû rester là-bas si tu voulais vraiment être avec elle ! » hurla-t-elle alors que lui se taisait. « Je t'ai aidé à sauver Stefan de Klaus. J'ai pris soin de toi quand elle t'a brisé le cœur en retournant avec lui. J'ai pris soin de lui quand elle l'a quitté. J'ai essayé d'améliorer ta relation avec ton frère – j'ai _tout_ fait, Damon. Elle, elle n'a rien fait du tout, elle t'a laissé partir ! Et qu'est-ce que j'ai en retour ? Toi qui me dis « on ne peut pas faire ça » parce que tu es toujours amoureux d'elle. Toi, qui vas la voir à Providence alors que tu aurais dû être ici avec moi. Toi qui-»

« Réalise que j'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs. Bon sang, Caroline, je ne gagnerai jamais avec toi ! Tu veux de l'honnêteté et quand tu l'as, tu me détestes ! » cria-t-il à son tour alors qu'elle se taisait. « J'ai essayé, vraiment essayé d'être le meilleur petit ami possible, Caroline. J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as demandé, mais tu continues de trouver des raisons de tout gâcher ! On dirait que tu n'as pas envie que ça marche entre nous. »

Elle secoua la tête quand elle sentit les larmes lui monter, et elle posa sa tasse de thé sur la commode.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Damon ? » demanda-t-elle; il soupira. « Dis-le-moi : oui ou non, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Parce que si tu n'es même pas capable de le dire, ça ne marchera jamais. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple, et tu le sais, Caroline. »

« Mais pour Elena, c'est simple, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle avec mordant. Il laissa échapper un grognement de frustration en secouant la tête puis se détourna d'elle. « C'est parce que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais que tout ça a commencé. Le fait que tu ne partages même pas mes sentiments… »

« Mais je partage tes sentiments, et notre relation compte pour moi, contrairement à ce que tu crois. Sinon, je ne serais pas là. Est-ce que c'est si terrible que je ne le dise que quand je le penserai vraiment, Caroline ? Est-ce que c'est si terrible qu'après qu'Elena m'ait donné de faux espoirs avant de me jeter comme une vieille chaussette, j'aie peur d'éprouver ce genre de sentiments ? Ce n'est pas normal que je veuille être prudent, pour la première fois de ma vie ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, Damon, c'est terrible. Parce que je ne devrais pas avoir à payer pour les erreurs d'Elena, » rétorqua-t-elle alors qu'elle tentait de quitter la pièce. Il s'interposa. « Pousse-toi, » ordonna-t-elle et il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en secouant la tête.

« Non. Tu as épuisé ton quota de fuites autorisées par jour, » fit-il d'un air déterminé.

Furieuse, elle croisa son regard et tenta de le pousser, sans succès.

« Ote-toi de mon chemin, Damon, » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, et il croisa les bras.

« Hors de question, _Blondie_, » dit-il en détachant les syllabes, et elle grogna.

Elle le détestait. Elle le détestait encore plus quand il l'appelait Blondie.

Caroline fit une dernière tentative pour le pousser et il la saisit par les épaules avant de la pousser contre le mur, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle souffla bruyamment alors que les yeux bleus de Damon la détaillaient alors que ses cheveux bruns s'emmêlaient sur son front. Ses doigts agrippèrent la peau de Caroline avec force et il ne cilla même pas quand elle tenta de dégager ses bras.

Elle détestait qu'il soit tellement plus fort qu'elle. Elle détestait ce sourire satisfait qu'il avait quand il réalisait qu'elle allait cesser de lutter, parce qu'elle était consciente de n'avoir aucune chance. Elle détestait que ces yeux la tiennent captive même après qu'il l'ait lâchée.

Elle le détestait.

« Donne-moi une chance de t'aimer, Caroline. Je t'en prie, » dit-il après un long moment. Elle le regardait silencieusement, tremblante de colère. « Je veux tomber amoureux de toi, » avoua Damon. Elle eut un petit rire moqueur.

Elle détestait qu'il soit capable de se montrer si gentil, surtout quand elle était en colère.

« S'il te plait ? » murmura-t-il. Elle le fixait toujours, l'air renfrogné.

_Non_. Elle refusait de céder. Elle se jura de ne pas céder.

Elle commença à s'éloigner mais Damon la rattrapa, plaçant ses mains contre le mur, de part et d'autre d'elle. Les manches de sa chemise noire remontèrent sur ses bras et elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux puissants biceps qui l'entouraient. Elle soupira bruyamment en reportant son regard sur le visage de Damon, qui la regardait avec un air très sérieux.

Elle détestait qu'il soit si beau.

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, et elle faillit protester vigoureusement. Faillit, seulement, car elle en était incapable. Les lèvres chaudes de Damon sur les siennes engloutirent tous les doutes, les menaces vides de sens et les insultes qu'elle lui aurait adressés. Son baiser la fit taire, comme toujours.

Très vite, les mains de Damon retenaient les siennes contre le mur alors qu'il l'embrassait encore, plus passionnément – ses lèvres, ses joues, sa mâchoire, son cou.

Elle détestait que ses baisers la rendent tremblante. Ça lui rappelait leur premier baiser après avoir quitté Mystic Falls leur premier baiser à Madrid, avant qu'ils n'emménagent à Londres.

Les mains de Damon dévalèrent son chemisier et il commença à le déboutonner alors que le souffle de la jeune fille lui chatouillait la nuque.

_Elle voulait lui dire. Elle voulait vraiment lui avouer ce qu'elle avait fait avec son frère, à peine quelques heures plus tôt – il fallait qu'elle lui dise._

« Damon, » commença-t-elle, mais il posa l'index sur ses lèvres en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ce fut presque comme s'il l'avait contrainte à se taire par l'hypnose. Alors elle garda le silence.

Damon arracha son chemisier et le jeta au sol dans un mouvement souple, se débarrassant de sa chemise au passage. Il l'attira à lui doucement et elle se laissa aller alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou, luttant contre les soupirs qui lui échappaient.

Elle ne pouvait pas décemment partager un _autre_ moment torride avec un Salvatore aujourd'hui. C'était hors de question.

« Damon, » fit-elle à nouveau, et elle se retrouva coincée sous son corps, sur leur lit, alors qu'il se dépatouillait avec sa jupe, puis qu'il défaisait la ceinture de son pantalon.

« Tais-toi, Barbie, à moins de crier mon prénom, » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille et elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau.

Elle entendit le bruit du pantalon tombant sur le parquais.

Les mains de Damon remontèrent le long des jambes de Caroline et elle frémit alors qu'il déposait une ligne de baisers le long de son buste avant qu'il ne s'attaque à ses sous-vêtements. Avec les dents.

La haine qu'elle ressentait jusque-là commença à s'évaporer, et il s'en rendit compte quand le corps de la jeune femme se détendit et que sans un mot, elle cessa de lutter.

Chaque geste lui donnait envie de plus, et elle lui prit les cheveux en hissant une jambe autour de sa taille.

Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimerait toujours. Même si Stefan était son poison à elle, Damon était son addiction.

Et ce n'était que le sommet de l'iceberg.


	3. Chapter 3

_"She paints her fingers with the close precision,_

_He starts to notice empty bottles of gin,_

_And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for,"_

_Panic at the Disco, The Ballad of Mona Lisa_

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas contre le fait de boire pendant la journée, mais étant donné qu'il est 10h, je crois qu'il est un peu trop tôt pour un Happy Hour, » dit Damon en entrant dans la chambre, fraîchement sorti de la douche, une serviette nouée à la taille.

Caroline leva les yeux vers lui. Elle était assise au centre de leur lit king size, blottie sous le duvet rouge. Elle buvait du whiskey directement à la bouteille. Elle posa son téléphone portable, faisant de son mieux pour cacher sa consternation.

_« Caroline. S'il te plait, appelle-moi. »_

Elle avait commis l'erreur d'ouvrir le texto de Stefan au lieu de l'effacer comme elle le faisait depuis un moment maintenant. La culpabilité la rongeait.

43 jours étaient passés (oui, elle comptait !) depuis son rendez-vous avec Stefan, et elle n'avait toujours rien dit à Damon. Elle avait la sensation d'être sur le point d'exploser, mais chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'être honnête, quelque chose venait la distraire.

Se faire les ongles, ou rester tard au bureau pour éviter de passer trop de temps avec Damon. Ou encore, prétendre qu'elle était trop occupée pour parler de leur couple, parce qu'il était absolument vital qu'elle regarde tous les épisodes Supernatural qu'elle avait manqués. Ce genre de choses. Sa culpabilité la dévorait de l'intérieur.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de boire un coup de temps en temps ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton aussi pétillant que possible, alors que Damon choisissait ses vêtements pour la journée.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas grave d'être ivre avant le petit déjeuner du dimanche, » fit-il avec un sourire narquois, provoquant un soupir de Caroline.

Damon était dans l'ignorance la plus totale, du moins il prétendait l'être. Caroline pensait qu'une part de lui refusait d'admettre que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis leur dispute d'il y a 43 jours. Au lieu d'y faire face, il se montrait attentionné : il lui offrait des roses sans raison, il cuisinait ses pâtes favorites une fois par semaine.

Il faisait de son mieux, vraiment; ça la rendait heureuse et triste à la fois. Elle était heureuse pour des raisons évidentes : Damon Salvatore faisait de son mieux – pour elle. Il n'agissait pas comme un personnage de comédie romantique, mais ses intentions étaient sincères, elle le savait. Elle était triste parce qu'elle, en revanche, échouait lamentablement. Il faisait des efforts pour lui offrir tout ce qu'elle attendait de lui, et elle était incapable de faire mieux que forcer un sourire alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, fondre en larmes.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

Damon était habillé maintenant. Il s'installa au bord du lit et la regarda poser la bouteille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il elle haussa les épaules.

Elle n'avait envie de rien, pour être honnête. Elle ne méritait pas de faire quoi que ce soit tant qu'il serait si parfait et qu'elle serait aux prises avec elle-même. Quand elle et Damon avaient emménagé à Londres l'an dernier, elle imaginait que ce serait parfait – les magasins, les gens, tout. Il avait trouvé ce superbe appartement dans un quartier sympathique, et il s'était même souvenu du « besoin » de Caroline d'avoir des plans de travail en granite. Il l'avait comprise.

Alors, comment les choses en était-elle arrivées là ? Comment ça avait commencé ?

Elle avait tué Carol Lockwood, deux ans auparavant.

Pour sa défense, elle était vraiment hors d'elle et Ms. Lockwood ne comprenait pas. Caroline était amoureuse de Tyler, qui l'aimait aussi, mais sa mère ne voulait pas qu'ils soient ensemble. Ils étaient des Roméo et Juliette surnaturels.

Carol avait clairement pris position quand elle avait tenté de planter un pieu dans le cœur de Caroline cette dernière avait agi purement en état de légitime défense en brisant la nuque de Carol pour éviter sa propre mort. Inutile de dire que ça avait fortement porté préjudice à sa relation avec Tyler.

Le regard dans ses yeux quand il avait découvert sa mère morte dans les bras de Caroline était une chose qu'elle espérait ne plus jamais revoir. C'était un regard plein de rage une rage incontrôlable, folle.

Elle avait pleuré pendant des jours entiers, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait fait, consciente qu'elle aurait très bien pu maîtriser Carol sans pour autant la tuer. Elle avait fait du mal à Tyler – la seule personne qui se souciait vraiment d'elle, sans penser à Elena comme tous les autres.

Quand le chagrin de Caroline s'était évaporé, elle n'avait éprouvé aucun remords.

Carol Lockwood avait tenté de la tuer. Elle ne l'avait pas tuée simplement par plaisir. Damon partageait ce point de vue, mais ça n'avait pas effacé la tension qui s'était installée entre elle et leur cercle d'amis.

La situation empira quand Caroline et Damon finirent par ramener Stefan, après avoir trouvé le moyen de se débarrasser de Klaus une bonne fois pour toutes. Un peu de sorcellerie, Elijah et le reste des Originels s'étaient révélés très utile quand il s'était agi de planter les derniers clous dans le cercueil de Klaus.

Ils allèrent tout d'abord chez Elena, naturellement. Damon avait interdit à l'humaine de prendre part à l'Opération « Kill Klaus », alors elle avait dû rester chez elle, à espérer leur retour. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés quand elle avait ouvert la porte et s'était trouvée nez à nez avec Stefan. Il avait les mains pleines de sang, sa chemise était en lambeaux, ses yeux étaient plein de larmes.

Caroline et Damon avaient regardé Elena se jeter au cou de son petit ami en sanglotant, alors qu'il restait planté là, immobile – certainement choqué de s'en être sorti vivant.

L'hybride était mort – ils étaient maintenant tous libres de retourner à leurs vies respectives. _Et merde_, s'était dit Caroline. Elena était en sécurité, tout comme Stefan, enfin – pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de rester ? Elle s'était tellement éloignée de tout le monde, Elena et Bonnie y compris. Pourquoi rester ?

Ce jour-là, elle avait décidé de quitter Mystic Falls – elle ne voulait plus faire semblant d'avoir des remords, et elle ne voulait pas regarder l'amour d'Elena et Stefan devenir encore plus « incroyable » alors qu'elle venait de perdre ses chances de vivre une histoire « décente ».

Elle avait prévu de partir seule, de n'emporter rien d'autre que ses chaussures favorites dans un sac et de prendre l'avion pour une destination lointaine, où elle n'aurait plus besoin de se justifier en permanence. Le destin avait fait que Damon voulait la même chose – ne plus se justifier. Elle savait pourquoi. Ils n'en parlaient jamais.

Il avait fait ses bagages et l'avait suivie jusqu'à l'aéroport le plus proche. C'est là qu'avait commencé leur épopée.

De New York à San Diego, de Paris à Sydney – ils avaient tout vu. Elle avait monté des éléphants en Thaïlande et mangé autant de penne que possible en Italie. Elle voulait voir le monde, et Damon était devenu sa boussole.

C'était des mois plus tard, alors qu'ils visitaient l'Espagne, qu'elle avait commencé à admettre ses sentiments pour lui. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un crétin, méchant, arrogant et égocentrique (et il l'était toujours), mais d'autres aspects de sa personnalité commencèrent à se faire voir.

Il lui prouva qu'il pouvait être intelligent à Dubaï, attentionné au Kenya, serein à Tokyo. Il n'était pas mal non plus en maillot de bain, au bord de l'eau à Bali.

Elle n'avait été prête à accepter ses sentiments qu'à leur arrivée à Madrid. Elle était têtue, et même si elle le savait, elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Elle ne voulait pas apprécier Damon, mais elle commençait à comprendre que ce n'était pas vraiment un choix.

Il l'avait suivie alors que les autres, non. Il y avait aussi ce lien du sang entre eux, qui s'intensifiait à mesure qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble.

Après moult débats intérieurs, elle avait sauté le pas.

Elle l'avait embrassé au Parc du Retiro après une longue journée de marche et de visites. Il avait été surpris, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais il lui avait rendu son baiser. Les bras de Caroline s'étaient enroulés autour des épaules de Damon et elle l'avait embrassée avec une envie non dissimulée, savourant son vague goût de menthe poivrée et de vin alors qu'il l'enlaçait à la taille, laissant ses doigts errer sur les hanches de la jeune fille, même après qu'ils aient cessé de s'embrasser.

_« C'était pour quoi ? » demanda Damon avec ce sourire suffisant qui était sa marque de fabrique, masquant sa surprise._

_« Je croyais qu'on ne posait pas de questions, » sourit-elle._

_Il haussa les épaules et initia le baiser, cette fois. _

C'était parce qu'elle voulait quelque chose d'incroyable. Les choses incroyables duraient toujours. Et elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle voulait que Damon soit son « toujours », mais elle voulait quelque chose d'incroyable. Qu'y avait-il de plus incroyable que parcourir le monde avec un homme dont elle était en train de tomber amoureuse ?

Après une bonne année de tour du monde et de moments incroyables avec Damon, ils s'étaient finalement installés à Londres. Londres, parce qu'elle adorait la mode, l'accent britannique, et le côté « incroyablement incroyable » que ce nom évoquait. Toutes les raisons superficielles, en somme.

A ce moment-là, Damon était en quelque sorte son « petit ami » - du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Ils ne parlaient jamais vraiment de ce que ça voulait dire quand il la prenait dans ses bras le soir sans réclamer de sexe, ou quand il lui disait qu'elle était jolie alors qu'elle n'était même pas maquillée.

Il se comportait comme un vrai petit ami.

Les choses se passèrent bien pendant un moment, et commencèrent à devenir plus sérieuses quand ils cessèrent d'utiliser leurs chambres séparées. Il se mit à décliner les invitations des filles de Londres pour passer du temps avec sa fille de Virginie. Elle était heureuse, lui aussi – et ils ne se posaient toujours pas de questions.

Tout se gâta un soir alors que Caroline fut tirée de son sommeil par des coups frappés à la porte de leur appartement à trois heures dix du matin.

Elle se tira du lit et se prépara à faire face à un voleur, parce que oui, les voleurs tapent aux portes à Londres, mais elle se trouva face à quelqu'un qui lui vola autre chose : son souffle.

_« Stefan ? Qu'est-ce que tu- » commença-t-elle et il se pencha sans attendre pour la prendre dans ses bras, sans un mot._

C'était fini entre Elena et lui, et puisque tout le monde avait quitté Mystic Falls, Caroline était la seule amie qui lui restait, à l'entendre. Elle savait que c'était la vérité.

Elle lui fit un chocolat chaud et l'écouta se confier pendant des heures sur ce qui n'avait pas marché avec Elena. Les raisons habituelles – elle avait cessé de l'aimer.

Le cœur de Caroline se brisa alors qu'il lui racontait tout ça, avec une honnêteté désarmante. Elle savait exactement pourquoi Elena avait cessé de l'aimer : il n'était plus le même, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu aux côtés de Klaus. Elena ne lui portait pas un amour inconditionnel et cette idée mettait Caroline en colère.

_Elena avait gâché ses chances d'avoir une histoire d'amour incroyable._

Et elle allait continuer à gâcher sa vie pendant un moment.

Caroline reprit ses esprits quand Damon reprit la parole après un long silence.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il d'un air intrigué elle inspira profondément et hocha la tête.

« Oui, je suis juste fatiguée. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge.

Damon prit le visage de Caroline entre ses mains et la regarda attentivement, comme s'il cherchait des traces de son mensonge. Au lieu de ça, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle soupira d'aise quand il s'éloigna.

« Sortons un peu. Je t'emmènerai acheter des chaussures tu sais à quel point je déteste ça, » rappela-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau elle eut un petit rire.

« Je sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'acheter des chaussures, Damon. Je ne suis pas une croqueuse de diamants, » répondit-elle en se redressant un peu, et il l'entoura de ses bras.

« Depuis quand ? » fit-il avec un sourire moqueur et elle lui donna une tape sur le bras. « Je rigole, Blondi-_Caroline_, » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

C'était dans des moments comme ça qu'elle aimait Damon – complètement, irrévocablement, à cent pour cent. C'était dans des moments comme celui d'il y a 43 jours qu'elle aimerait qu'il puisse dire qu'il l'aime, lui aussi. C'était dans des moments comme maintenant qu'elle espérait, qu'elle priait pour que les mots lui échappent – elle se sentirait bien mieux. Mais ça n'arrivait jamais.

Et ces moments-là, c'étaient ceux qui la conduisaient à Stefan.

_« Je t'aime, Caroline, » dit-il alors qu'elle se tenait près de la porte, prête à quitter son appartement._

_Elle se retourna et lui jeta un regard curieux. _

_« Pardon ? » fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire malgré sa gorge sèche._

_Stefan fit un pas en avant et posa les mains sur les siennes, plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme._

_« Tu m'as entendu, Caroline. Je t'aime, » répéta-t-il avec conviction et sans la moindre trace de peur._

_Elle secoua la tête – tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Il aimait Elena, il se remettait d'un cœur brisé, il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait._

_« Tu es fou, » elle commença à reculer, mais il l'attira de nouveau à lui._

_« Ça fait combien de temps que tu es juste sous mon nez, Caroline ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu plus tôt ? » lui demanda-t-il en la regardant intensément._

_Elle secoua la tête._

_« Parce qu'il n'y a rien entre nous, Stefan… »_

_« Il y a tout entre nous, Caroline, » contra-t-il doucement. _

_« Il faut que je m'en aille, » dit-il rapidement, arrachant ses mains de celles de Stefan et courant presque jusqu'à la porte._

_Non. Il n'était pas sensé tomber amoureux – pas d'elle, en tout cas. Elle était supposée lui trouver une Londonienne belle et intelligente, et il était supposé oublier Elena sans le moindre mal. Elle était supposée être son amie et sa confidente, point final. Ça ne faisait pas partie du plan qu'il tombe amoureux de sa thérapeute ouverte 24 heures sur 24. _

_Il n'était pas non plus supposé aimer les blondes._

_« Je t'aime plus que lui. Ça je peux te le jurer. »_

_C'était la dernière chose qu'elle avait entendue avant de claquer la porte. Elle était rentrée immédiatement et avait trouvé Damon sur le canapé, en train de regarder un épisode de télé-réalité. _

_Elle éteignit la télévision et se planta en face de lui. L'expression de son visage était indéchiffrable mais son corps la trahissait : elle était nerveuse et stressée par la question qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui poser._

_« Oui ? » fit-il prudemment, remarquant que quelque chose clochait. _

_« Je t'aime, Damon. Et toi, tu m'aimes ? » lâcha-t-elle; elle vit son visage pâlir alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la plus totale confusion. _

_C'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait ces mots, et ce n'était pas par choix, c'était par peur. Elle craignait devoir l'admettre alors que lui ne ressentait pas la même chose._

_« On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? » demanda-t-il et elle secoua la tête._

_« Contente-toi de me répondre, » répondit-elle Damon se leva et l'observa attentivement, s'approchant pour croiser son regard._

_« Je…t'apprécie, Caroline, ça ne fait aucun doute dans ma tête. »_

_« Mais tu ne m'aimes pas ? »_

_Il y eut un long silence alors qu'elle regardait Damon se creuser la tête pour trouver les mots juste, pour la première fois de sa vie. _

_« Je ne veux pas te mentir, » murmura-t-il et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. « Caroline, s'il te plaît… »_

_Elle se détourna de lui et s'éloigna il la rattrapa par la main._

_« Damon, lâche-moi. »_

_« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Depuis quand ça compte entre nous, ce genre de choses ? »_

_« Ça a toujours compté, » fut tout ce qu'elle put dire en se libérant de son étreinte et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre._

_Sa propre chambre, seule. _

« Si tu ne sors pas du lit, je vais aller faire les courses, » dit Damon et elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« C'est bon, je reste là, » le rassura-t-elle.

Damon acquiesça et posa un baiser sur son front avant de quitter la pièce malgré ses réticences. Aussitôt qu'il fut parti, elle eut l'impression que son monde s'écroulait.

Son téléphone vibra à nouveau et elle s'en saisit en étudiant les mots qui s'affichaient sur l'écran.

_Je ne renoncerai pas à toi, Caroline._

Elle soupira et relit le message encore une fois, avant de l'effacer. Stefan n'allait pas la laisser s'en sortir si facilement.

**NdA: J'espère que vous avez aimé les flashbacks expliquant un peu plus ce qui se passe. A venir, des informations sur Damon et Stefan, ainsi que quelques petites choses qui vont compliquer la vie à Miss Forbes. **


	4. Chapter 4

_"How can I just let go, if your eyes say yes,_

_But you won't fall in love?_

_If I were a painter, you would be my Mona Lisa,_

_If I were a scientist, baby, I'd find the right chemistry,_

_So say yes to me, and I keep hanging on,_

_'Till you say yes to me, say yes to me, say yes"_

_-Robin Thicke, Mona Lisa_

« Elle se comporte très bizarrement, Ric, » dit Damon alors qu'il pressait le téléphone contre son oreille en s'installant sur le canapé du salon.

Il entendit son ami de longue date soupirer de l'autre côté de la ligne.

_« Et tu crois que ça a un rapport avec Stefan ? » demanda Alaric._

« C'est sûr. Tu vois une autre raison pour qu'elle m'évite ? »

_« J'en sais rien, Damon. Elle a un travail, et ce genre de choses prend du temps et de l'énergie, au cas où tu aurais oublié. »_

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle travaille. Je suis en vie depuis Dieu sait quand, on est à l'aise de ce côté-là. »

_« Elle ne veut pas vivre à tes crochets. C'est de Caroline qu'on parle, Damon. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va rester à la maison toute la journée avec toi ? »_

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis marrant, » dit Damon, faisant rire Alaric.

_« D'habitude, boire du bourbon ne correspond pas à la définition de 'marrant' pour une femme, Damon. Et je doute qu'emménager à Londres ait éveillé chez elle une passion soudaine pour la Champions League. »_

« Voilà pourquoi toi, tu devrais emménager ici, frangin. Ou au moins, venir me voir. J'ai besoin d'un ami qui ait envie de faire des trucs de mecs, et elle, elle aurait besoin d'une copine qui ne ressemble en rien à cette garce de fashionista avec qui elle traine en ce moment. Cette fille a une mauvaise influence, » confia Damon, faisant rire Alaric une fois encore.

_« Eh ben, merci Damon ! Faudra que je dise ça à ma copine que malgré la haine immense que tu leur portes, à elle et à ses semblables, tu juges qu'elle est de meilleure compagnie que la garce fashionista. Elle sera ravie de savoir que Caroline ne l'a pas remplacée – peut-être même qu'elle va l'appeler. »_

« Sans rire, elle pourrait ? Il faut vraiment que je découvre ce qui cloche chez ma petite amie, et ta fiancée était quand même sa meilleure amie. En parlant de ça, comment elle va ? Vous avez mis en route des bébés surnaturels dont je pourrais être le parrain ? » demanda Damon et Alaric poussa un soupir.

_« Non. Bonnie et moi, on a pas encore d'enfants. C'est bizarre que je me sois toujours pas fait à ce qu'elle soit la meilleure amie d'Elena ? Et une de mes anciennes élèves ? Et qu'elle ait seulement 20 ans ? J'ai l'impression d'être un sale tordu, parfois. »_

« Toi, tu es tordu ? Mon âge a trois chiffres, Ric, et celui de Caroline en es loin. La vie éternelle, c'est encore un concept abstrait pour elle, » avoua Damon. « En plus, Jeremy t'a un peu jeté Bonnie dans les bras avec ses histoires de fantômes. Elle avait besoin d'un type sain d'esprit…c'était toi qui s'en rapprochait le plus là-bas, » railla Damon.

_« Presque sain d'esprit. Ça me plait. »_

« Tant mieux, mon vieux. Si seulement je pouvais dire la même chose à mon sujet… »

_« Pose-lui la question, Damon, si tu crois vraiment que c'est Stefan le problème. Ou mieux, comporte-toi comme un mec et demande à ton frère. Si ce n'est pas lui, continue d'essayer, avec elle. Montre-lui que tu l'aimes jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de le dire. C'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire, » conseilla Alaric. Damon soupira. _

Le problème, c'était que sa relation avec son frère était en mauvais état, et ce, depuis un bon moment.

« J'aurais pas pensé que le jour viendrait où je t'appellerais pour des conseils de couple. C'était moi le tombeur de nous deux, tu te souviens ? »

_« Je me souviens. Et pendant que tu jouais les tombeurs, moi je m'occupais de mon ex-femme vampire, de la mort de ma petite amie vampire, et puis de mon attirance soudaine pour une sorcière qui sortait avec celui que je considère comme mon fils. Sorcière qui est devenue ma fiancée par un joyeux coup du sort. Eh oui, Damon, moi je vivais dans le monde réel, » dit Ric, et Damon rit cette fois._

« Touché, Ric. En plein dans le mille. »

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » entendit Caroline. Elle leva les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur et rencontra de grands yeux gris. « Tu fais un diagramme de Venn ? Pour et Contre ? »<p>

Caroline ferma le programme précipitamment et posa devant elle le tableur sur lequel elle était supposée travailler.

« Salut Abby, » dit-elle doucement, et la rousse qui se tenait en face d'elle pencha la tête en regardant Caroline d'un air étrange.

« Tu es très calme aujourd'hui. Tout comme hier… comme ces deux derniers mois. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Abby, tirant sa chaise pour la rapprocher de Caroline en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle ne mentait pas – Caroline était affreusement calme, surtout pour quelqu'un qui avait décroché le travail de ses rêves : assistante d'une découvreuse de talent dans l'agence de mannequins numéro 1 de Londres. C'est là qu'elle avait rencontré Abby, une Londonienne de 22 ans, attachée de presse. Elles travaillaient pour la même agence, elles étaient voisines de bureau.

Entre elles, ça avait « pris » tout de suite.

Abby était intelligente et drôle. Sa vivacité d'esprit parvenait à concurrencer celle de Caroline. Elle mesurait 1m80; elle avait les cheveux longs, des yeux de braise, des jambes parfaites et une peau de pêche – elle ressemblait plus au genre de fille à tomber que l'agence engageait comme mannequin qu'à une attachée de presse. Abby était une reine de la nuit, et Caroline se sentait banale en comparaison, en réalisant qu'elle n'était pas la socialista qu'elle pensait. Elle avait finalement trouvé chaussure à son pied.

Abby était vraiment d'excellente compagnie et elle comblait le manque affectif que Caroline luttait pour oublier.

« J'en ai par-dessus la tête en ce moment, des délais à tenir et encore des délais, » mentit Caroline, et Abby haussa les sourcils.

« Sers-toi de ta vitesse de vampire pour lire plus vite, » solutionna-t-elle et Caroline lui fit signe de se taire. « Mais quoi ? Ces branleurs n'en ont rien à foutre de notre conversation, » dit Abby et Caroline soupira en jetant un œil autour d'elle.

Abby avait raison et c'était une chance pour elle. Abby avait pour fâcheuse habitude de ne pas se montrer aussi discrète que Caroline aurait souhaité et elle aurait déjà révélé sa nature de vampire il y a bien trois mois si quelqu'un se préoccupait de ce qu'elles avaient à se dire.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Les joies du monde de la mode.

Caroline faisait confiance à Abby. Même si elle manquait un peu de tact. Elle avait pris ça très bien quand elle avait appris que Damon et Caroline étaient des vampires – enfin, après s'être écrié « Putain de merde ! » cinq fois de suite en ayant vu les crocs de Caroline.

« On sort ce soir, pour te changer les idées. Clapham ? » proposa Abby et Caroline secoua la tête.

« Oh non, je ne mets plus les pieds à Clapham, » dit Caroline.

« Quoi ? Tu adores Clapham ! » rétorqua Abby et Caroline poussa un grognement.

Elle aurait certainement dû préciser que non seulement elle ne mettrait plus les pieds à Clapham, mais qu'en plus, elle ne s'enverrait plus en l'air avec une certaine personne qui vivait là-bas.

« C'est Damon qui se remet à t'étouffer ? Tu sais, je ne comprends vraiment pas le problème de ce garçon avec le fait de se balader hors de Chelsea la nuit. Non mais tu te rends compte, un vampire qui a peur de se faire agresser ! »

« Il … a ses raisons de ne pas vouloir que j'aille là-bas, » fut tout ce que Caroline put dire.

Une très bonne raison, avec des yeux vert rêveurs.

Caroline voulait parler à Abby de cette histoire avec Stefan. Elle voulait lui dire que ce n'était pas juste dans la tête de Damon, et qu'elle était responsable des doutes de son petit ami au sujet de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son frère. Elle ne savait simplement pas par où commencer.

_Salut, je suis une traînée et j'ai couché avec le frère de mon copain, qui se trouve être amoureux de moi, tout ça parce que mon copain m'avait contrariée. __Tu veux qu'on soit copines ? _

Aucune chance que ça marche. Alors Caroline s'en tint à l'excuse selon laquelle Damon détestait les bars à Clapham. Comme s'il pouvait détester quelque chose qui impliquait de l'alcool.

Abby finit par se taire quelques minutes et Caroline se remit au travail pour être interrompue à nouveau.

« Oh, waouh, » murmura Abby.

« Quoi ? » demanda Caroline sans lever les yeux de son écran.

« Canon à 10 heures, » dit doucement Abby. « Un nouveau mannequin, je suppose. »

Caroline leva les yeux et son estomac se tordit quand elle aperçut Stefan discuter avec la secrétaire, qui lui indiqua la direction de Caroline. Quand il lui fit signe de la main, elle cessa de respirer.

« Et il te fait signe, à toi ? C'est qui, ce mec ? » s'extasia Abby – Caroline sentit sa gorge se nouer.

Elle ne lui avait ni rendu visite ni parlé depuis cette fameuse nuit.

« Le frère de Damon, Stefan, » dit-elle doucement et Abby haussa les sourcils à nouveau.

« Que Dieu bénisse leurs parents, » roucoula-t-elle et Caroline lui donna une tape dans le bras. « Quoi ? Il est super beau. Tu te le tapes? » demanda-t-elle franchement et les yeux de Caroline s'écarquillèrent.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me demandes un truc pareil ? »

« J'sais pas, comme ça. En tout cas, si la réponse est non, tu devrais corriger ça. »

Caroline lui jeta un regard mauvais, qui aurait conduit inévitablement à ce qu'elle finisse par étrangler Abby, mais Stefan apparut à son bureau, interrompant ses pensées meurtrières. Il avait le sourire – il avait tout entendu, et elle le savait.

« Stefan, salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

« J'étais dans le coin. Ça te dit, un déjeuner ? » fit-il et elle jeta un œil à sa montre.

C'était bien l'heure de déjeuner – mais loin d'elle l'idée de le lui dire.

« Normalement je t'aurais dit oui, mais j'ai des tas de choses à faire-, » commença-t-elle, rapidement coupée par Abby.

« Je peux m'en occuper, Caroline. J'ai terminé, moi, » dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

« Voilà qui tombe bien, » sourit Stefan. « Je vous remercie, euh… »

« Abby. Abby Stewart, » répondit la rousse en lui serrant la main – il souriait.

« Stefan Salvatore. »

« J'ai entendu dire, oui, » fit Abby avec un sourire en coin qui fit grimacer Caroline.

Stefan devait arrêter de se montrer tellement charmant, et Abby, tellement…aux abois.

« Bon, je vais déjeuner, » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel – son amie se contenta de sourire.

« Profites-en, ma chérie. Ravie de vous avoir rencontré, Stefan, » dit-elle avec un signe de la main. Il lui rendit son salut alors que Caroline attrapait son manteau et son sac en cuir, s'apprêtant à le suivre dehors.

Elle sentit une myriade d'yeux se poser sur elle alors qu'elle marchait derrière lui, mais personne ne la regardait, elle, bien sûr. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on se promenait au bras de Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

><p>Damon attrapa son portable et commença à composer le numéro, mais s'arrêta. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire, après tout ce temps ? Les choses ne n'étaient pas exactement bien passées la dernière fois qu'il avait eu une conversation avec Stefan. A vrai dire, son poing avait terminé en collision avec la mâchoire de son frère. Pour sa défense, Stefan s'était comporté comme un petit con arrogant, et pour autant que Damon sache, il n'y avait de place que pour un seul petit con arrogant dans la vie de Caroline. Et ce con, c'était lui.<p>

Après que Stefan en ait eu fini avec Klaus, ils s'attendaient tous à ce qu'il redevienne normal – à savoir qu'il se remette au sang animal. Il ne l'avait pas fait.

Non seulement il avait continué à boire du sang humain, mais en plus, il n'était jamais redevenu lui-même. Il était un peu plus mordant, un peu plus condescendant. On aurait dit qu'il était en colère contre lui-même pour ce qu'il avait fait avec Klaus. Damon comprenait cette attitude – il savait bien que le frère dont il avait l'habitude, sombre et doutant de lui, ne referait pas surface si facilement, mais il espérait son retour. Il espérait que Stefan n'était pas parti pour toujours.

Même s'il se nourrissait de poches de sang, et que donc, il ne chassait pas les êtres humains, ça ne plaisait pas à Elena. Elle disait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui parce qu'il n'était _pas_ comme ça. C'était sûrement la raison la plus importante de leur séparation et la raison principale pour laquelle Stefan avait atterri à Londres.

Au début, les choses se passaient bien entre les deux frères. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais c'était _bien_. Il aurait bien fallu parler du fait que Damon et Elena avaient flirté alors que Stefan faisait tout pour sauver la vie de son frère, mais ils avaient décidé d'éviter cette conversation. Inutile de parler d'Elena alors qu'ils l'avaient tous les deux perdue.

Stefan venait tous les dimanches. Il aidait Caroline et Damon à cuisiner le dîner. Tous les trois, ils commençaient à former une jolie petite famille. Jusqu'à ce que Damon commence à remarquer des choses _qui ne lui plaisaient pas. _

Par exemple, les regards en coin que Caroline et Stefan échangeaient à table. Ou la manière dont Stefan la serrait un peu trop fort dans ses bras chaque fois qu'il lui disait bonne nuit. Ça avait peut-être à voir avec cette fois où la main de Stefan avait « accidentellement » touché celle de Caroline en parlant d'un moment drôle du film qu'ils regardaient. Des regards, des étreintes, des contacts physiques non justifiés. Tout ça mettait Damon très mal à l'aise, et Stefan en était conscient.

Damon se disait que c'était sa punition pour avoir couché avec Elena pendant l'absence de Stefan. Il avait décidé de mettre les choses au point avec son frère un soir, alors que Caroline passait la soirée avec des collègues de travail.

_« Il y a une raison valable pour que tu passes ton temps à flirter avec ma petite amie ? » demanda Damon. Stefan haussa les sourcils._

_« Je te demande pardon ? »_

_« Ne fais pas l'idiot, Saint Stefan. Tu craques pour Caroline, pas vrai, » fit Damon en leur servant deux verres de bourbon, et en tendant un à son frère. _

_Stefan avait un sourire en coin alors qu'il sirotait une gorgée de son verre. Il regarda Damon droit dans les yeux._

_« Moi, flirter avec ta petite amie ? Ce genre de choses n'arrive jamais entre nous, » railla-t-il._

_« N'est-ce pas ? » fit Damon avec dédain._

_Stefan sourit en prenant une autre gorgée de son verre, qu'il agita lentement. _

_« Caroline est une fille bien, Damon, et je n'ose même pas rêver de lui donner de faux espoirs. Pas comme toi, tu le fais, » dit Stefan et Damon fronça les sourcils._

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Tu ne l'aimes pas, Damon, je le sais. »_

_« Tu ne sais rien du tout ! tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu avec elle dans l'année qui vient de s'écouler. »_

_Stefan se mit à rire avant de vider son verre d'un trait et de reporter son attention sur Damon._

_« C'est désagréable, hein, de voir ton frère tourner autour de ta copine. Ça t'énerve, pas vrai, » dit-il en se levant. Damon ne détourna pas le regard. _

_« Ecoute, je m'en veux au sujet d'Elena, vraiment. Mais si tu fais ça pour te venger –»_

_« Pas du tout. Je tiens à elle, Damon. Peut-être même plus que toi, » répondit Stefan. Damon lui jeta un regard noir avant de l'envoyer valser dans le mur le plus proche._

_« Je t'interdis de tout gâcher, Stefan. »_

_Son frère avait un sourire narquois aux lèvres._

_« Oh, je ne ferai rien, Damon. Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras très bien tout seul, » rétorqua-t-il, masquant à peine son amusement. _

C'était à ce moment-là que Damon l'avait frappé. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la colère qu'avaient provoqué en lui les mots de Stefan. Ces mots, et ce sourire narquois qui n'avait pas disparu malgré le coup de poing en pleine mâchoire. Puis, Stefan avait prononcé une phrase qui était marquée au fer rouge dans l'esprit de Damon.

_« Tu as fait la plus grosse erreur de ta vie en me sauvant de Klaus. »_

Damon n'avait jamais pris son frère plus au sérieux. Hésitant, il remit son portable dans sa poche et poussa un long soupir. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux éviter de parler de tout ça avec Stefan.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Mona Lisa, Mona Lisa, men have named you,_

_You're so like that lady with the mystic smile,_

_Is it only 'cause you're lonely they have blamed you,_

_For that Mona Lisa strangeness in your smile?"_

_-Brian Setzer, Mona Lisa_

« C'est sympa, ici, » dit Caroline avant de boire une gorgée de sa limonade. Elle posa les yeux sur Stefan, puis admira la décoration de la terrasse à laquelle il l'avait emmenée déjeuner.

« Ils ne servent pas de sang, mais je suis sûr que le curry va te plaire, » murmura Stefan avec un sourire en désignant l'assiette de Caroline. Elle haussa les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il.

« Alors c'est là que tu emmènes toutes tes conquêtes ? » s'enquit-elle en croisant les bras. Il but une gorgée de bière avant de répondre.

« Tu n'es pas une conquête, Caroline. »

« Alors pourquoi tu te pointes à mon boulot, Stefan ? ça ressemble légèrement à du harcèlement, tu ne trouves pas ?

« Tu ne réponds pas au téléphone, et je ne peux pas vraiment venir chez toi à l'improviste, Caroline. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça plaise à ton petit ami passif-agressif, » répondit-il, provoquant un soupir.

Il n'avait pas entièrement tort.

« Ecoute, je suis désolée d'avoir été un injoignable, d'accord ? C'est juste qu'avec le boulot et… »

« Caroline, ça suffit. Ne me racontes pas les mêmes salades qu'à mon frère. Je suis un grand garçon, tu sais. » Elle inspira profondément et se redressa dans son siège. « Comment ça va, entre vous ? »

« ça va bien, Stefan. Vraiment très bien, » insista-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais entendre ? »

Stefan laissa échapper un rire en attrapant sa fourchette avant de la plonger dans son assiette de riz.

« Si, Caroline. Je suis ravi que tu sois enfin heureuse. Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. J'ai dû vraiment faire quelque chose de travers pour que tu ne répondes même pas à mes sms… »

« Mais non, Stefan. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est juste que – j'ai déconné, vraiment déconné en couchant avec toi et j'ai du mal à admettre que j'ai pu me planter à ce point-là, » dit-elle sur un ton léger, bien plus léger qu'elle ne se sentait.

« Je sais bien que tu dis que ce n'est pas de ma faute, mais je m'en veux. Vraiment. Je te mets toujours dans des situations impossibles entre Damon et moi. Ça va sans dire mais c'est que je tiens vraiment beaucoup à toi, » dit-il le plus honnêtement du monde.

« C'est pas grave, Stefan », dit-elle. Il continua de l'observer attentivement.

« Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu, Caro, mais être près de toi, ça me rappelle mes sentiments. »

Caroline prit une bouchée de son repas et resta silencieuse quelques instants. Stefan avait changé, c'était une chose certaine, et parfois, elle ne savait pas trop comment l'aborder. Il était vraiment rentré dans le stéréotype du beau ténébreux. Il irradiait de confiance en lui, et sa voix était chargée de sex-appeal, de sorte que même les conversations comme celles-ci étaient tendues. Plus elle passait de temps avec lui, plus elle se sentait attirée par ce nouvel aspect de sa personnalité. L'aspect qu'Elena détestait. _Damon aussi, d'ailleurs._

On aurait dit qu'elle était la seule à comprendre et à accepter qu'il ne soit plus le gentil petit Stefan. Elle se demandait si elle s'accrochait autant à lui parce qu'elle voyait un peu d'elle en lui : imparfaite, déchirée, blessée. Elle se passionnait toujours pour les causes perdues, à ceci près qu'elle ne le considérait pas comme tel. Elle pensait simplement qu'il souffrait, et même si elle aussi, elle avait la conviction de pouvoir l'aider.

Elle avait été surprise qu'il devienne le genre d'homme qui n'avait aucun scrupule à flirter avec elle, qu'ils soient en présente de Damon ou pas, et elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il soit du genre à lui prendre la main pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse lors de leurs nombreuses sorties. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Stefan change. Mais il avait changé, et il ne lui facilitait pas les choses.

« Ne crois pas que tu sois responsable, Stefan, » dit-elle finalement. « On ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai débarqué chez toi pour jouer aux échecs, » dit-elle en se remémorant cette fameuse nuit. Il sourit d'un air complice.

Il savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Je t'aurais battue aux échecs, » répondit-il et elle rit doucement.

Ça lui manquait d'être amie avec Stefan, de pouvoir rire avec lui. Ça lui manquait parce que c'était si simple.

« Alors, on est amis, Stefan? Genre, de vrais amis, qui ne vont pas coucher ensemble dans le dos de mon petit ami ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On peut être tout ce que tu veux qu'on soit, Caroline, » répondit-il doucement, et elle remarqua la lueur dans ses yeux – celle qui faisait manquer un battement à son cœur.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse, ça, Stefan, » rétorqua-t-elle, le faisait rire.

« Je sais. Je sais très exactement ce que j'ai dit. Et je comprends tout à fait que tu sois 'avec' Damon, donc…Je vais…te laisser tranquille. Si on veut. »

« Si on veut ? »

« N'empêche que je t'aime beaucoup, Caroline. En fait, c'est plus que ça, et ce genre de choses ne disparaît pas en claquant des doigts. Mais je ne vais pas te forcer à choisir, » dit-il et elle continua de le dévisager. « Sache seulement que je serai toujours là pour toi, » dit-il et elle fit tambouriner ses doigts sur son menton.

Il n'allait pas laisser tomber.

« Tu vas lui dire ? » demanda-t-elle – il soupira.

« Non, Caroline. Même si ça me semble très tentant de le faire souffrir d'une manière ou d'une autre… »

« C'est ton frère. Et tu sais bien qu'il s'en veut pour Elena, Stefan. »

« Oh, oui, j'en suis persuadé, » répondit Stefan d'un air incrédule.

« Tu crois que je devrais lui dire ? » demanda-t-elle, sentant une soudaine vague de culpabilité l'envahir à cette seule pensée.

« Oui, je pense. Je crois que s'il doit l'apprendre, c'est par toi. » Elle croisa les doigts devant elle et garda le silence.

« Et si je ne lui dis rien ? » tenta-t-elle pour évaluer la réaction de Stefan.

« Je dirais que tu joues avec le feu, Caroline. »

Elle soupira. Elle ne voulait pas poursuivre cette conversation.

« Tu as tapé dans l'œil à Abby, tu sais, » dit-elle brusquement. Il lui jeta un regard surpris et prit une gorgée de sa boisson.

« La rouquine ? »

« Oui, elle t'a trouvé littéralement à tomber, » dit Caroline. Stefan passa la main dans sa chevelure noisette, sans rien dire. Elle ne parvenait pas à deviner à quoi il pensait, malgré son sourire. « Tu devrais passer un peu de temps avec elle. »

« Oui, peut-être bien, » se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de terminer sa bière.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours après son entrevue avec Stefan, Caroline tentait toujours de décider quel était le bon choix. Si elle avouait tout à Damon, non seulement il perdrait complètement les pédales, mais il risquait de s'en prendre à son frère. Elle imaginait quelle serait l'expression de son visage, et elle tentait de toutes ses forces de l'effacer ensuite – c'était trop dur. D'un autre côté, elle ne savait pas combien de temps encore elle pourrait supporter de se sentir si coupable. Elle se demandait si ça irait mieux un jour.<p>

Caroline entra dans leur appartement, et elle sentit tout de suite l'odeur de poulet grillé et de légumes vapeur. Il lui préparait le dîner ? Bien sûr, juste au moment où elle se demandait si oui ou non, elle devrait lui annoncer qu'elle méritait le prix de la Traînée de l'année.

Elle suspendit son manteau et Damon la rejoint dans le salon avec un sourire enfantin et un tablier autour de la taille. Caroline sentit son cœur se serrer de plus belle.

« C'est à quelle occasion tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle faiblement alors qu'il la prenait par les mains pour la conduire dans la cuisine. _Et est-ce qu'il y aura du sang ? Je meurs de faim._ Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle et sa faim disparut alors que son cœur s'emballait.

Des bougies, des fleurs, une table impeccable et une bouteille de vin rouge.

« Damon, » commença-t-elle. Il l'attira dans ses bras et l'étreignit – elle posa la tête sur son épaule.

« Je sais que notre 'anniversaire', ou peu importe le nom que vous les nanas vous donnez à ce genre de trucs, c'est demain, _mais_ je me suis dit que je pouvais prendre un peu d'avance. J'ai vu Pretty Woman plusieurs fois, et entre deux haut-le-cœur face à toute cette guimauve, je crois que j'ai su en tirer les bonnes leçons, » mumura-t-il. Elle sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes tout en riant.

« Tu as vu ce film ? Et maintenant, tu me prends pour une prostituée ? » demanda-t-elle. Il haussa les sourcils.

« Non, même si tu es sûrement mon péché mignon le plus coûteux, » répondit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie et elle secoua la tête. « Et le plus fougueux. Et le plus beau, aussi… »

« Tu es en train de devenir tout ce que tu détestes, Damon : un cliché de comédies romantiques sur pattes, » répondit-elle contre son torse, le faisant rire.

« Pathétique, pas vrai ? » fit-il. Il sortir une petite télécommande de sa poche et appuya sur plusieurs boutons. « Attention, ô dame de mon cœur – ce n'est pas fini. »

Caroline entendit soudain des effluves d'une chanson jazz s'échapper des baffles de la chaîne hifi et elle leva les yeux vers lui tandis qu'il l'enlaçait à la taille, les entraînant dans une danse langoureuse.

« Depuis quand tu es aussi charmant ? »

Il sourit de cette manière si particulière qui lui faisait trembler les jambes, mais son regard se fit soudain sérieux.

« Je ne suis pas charmant, Caroline. Je suis un con arrogant, limite égocentrique et qui évite les attaches. »

« _Limite _? »

« Tu ne m'aides pas, là, » dit-il doucement et elle hocha la tête. « Je ne serai jamais le Prince Charmant. Je serai toujours le mec qui fait ce qu'il ne faut pas, et qui dit des horreurs parce qu'il est en colère. Mais je sais aussi ce que je veux être d'autre, » commence-t-il. Elle lève les yeux vers lui.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Je veux être à toi, Caroline – je n'ai jamais rien désiré autant. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée ici quand tu as dit que tu m'aimais, et d'être allé voir Elena. C'était vraiment nul et très 'Damon' et tout le bla bla, mais il fallait que je sache, » dit-il.

« Que tu saches quoi ? »

C'était le moment qu'elle redoutait tant. Quand Damon avait fait ses valises ce jour-là et qu'il avait pris l'avion pour les Etats-Unis pour aller à Providence, Rhode Island, pour voir Elena, elle s'était sentie au plus mal. Il avait dit qu'il « avait besoin de temps » et elle lui en avait donné, mais elle avait souffert chaque jour de savoir qu'il était parti à cause d'elle.

Il avait fini par revenir, mais il ne lui avait jamais dit ce qui s'était passé exactement, avec Elena. Honnêtement, elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle savait simplement qu'il était de retour, et qu'il lui appartenait. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il ne lui avait donné aucune explication.

« Il fallait que je sois sûr de ne plus être à elle, Caroline. Et je m'en suis rendu compte à la seconde où je l'ai vue – ce n'était pas ce que je voulais et il fallait que je gère ces sentiments. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça t'a appris ? »

« Que quand je tombe amoureux, je tombe la tête la première. Je ne sais pas faire les choses à moitié et je ne crois pas que je pourrai arrêter de t'aimer si je m'autoriser à tomber amoureux de toi. J'en ai fini avec Elena, et je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir sur ce qui s'est passé quand je lui ai rendu visite. Mais j'ai besoin que tu sois cent pour cent honnête avec moi si tu ne peux pas gérer ça, parce que j'ai assez cherché, Caroline. C'est toi – je ne veux que toi, » dit-il.

Elle regarda au plus profond de ses yeux bleu acier et frémit à ses mots. Le poids du monde semblait peser sur ses épaules.

_Cent pour cent honnête._

Elle sentit les mains de Damon remonter à son visage alors qu'il continuait de la fixer intensément. Il était sérieux – c'est ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début.

Et là, c'était le moment pour elle, de le blesser plus que les mots ne pourraient jamais le dire.

« Damon, je… » commença-t-elle mais il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« La seule chose que je veux savoir, que j'ai besoin de savoir, Caroline, c'est que tu veux tout ça autant que moi, » l'interrompit-il.

« Oh oui, tu n'as pas idée à quel point, » murmura-t-elle alors qu'une larme roulait le long de sa joue.

Il lui sourit et l'attira plus près de lui alors que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, provoquant comme un choc électrique en elle. Les mains de Damon allèrent se perdre dans ses boucles blondes alors qu'elle croisa à nouveau son regard.

« Mais il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, Damon, » dit-elle doucement alors qu'il commençait à l'embrasser de nouveau, les mains sur son corsage.

« Quoi ? Tu te sens d'humeur pour un jeu de rôle Pretty Woman ? » demanda-t-il sur un air taquin e et elle soupira contre ses lèvres alors qu'il l'attirait à nouveau dans ses bras, prenant le dessus.

Ses mains sur ses hanches et ses lèvres sur son épaule ne lui facilitaient vraiment pas les choses.

« Je croyais qu'on allait dîner, » dit-elle doucement et il lui mordilla affectueusement le cou, entre autres caresses.

« On devrait passer directement au dessert, » murmura-t-il et avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, elle laissa échapper un petit cri alors que Damon la soulevait sans la moindre difficulté et la porta jusqu'au salon, où il la posa sur le canapé.

« Je ne suis pas parfaite non plus, Damon, » dit-elle entre deux baisers, alors qu'il enlevait sa chemise et déboutonnait celle de Caroline. « Je fais des erreurs, j'en ai déjà fait, » dit-elle doucement. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Elle était convaincue que ces yeux exerçaient sur elle une force proche de la gravité.

« Mais est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » demanda-t-il et elle soupira avant de hocher la tête. « C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Oublie tout le reste, et contente-toi de m'aimer, Caroline. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

C'était ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle l'aida à la défaire de son chemisier violet et l'envoya valser par terre. Caroline défit la ceinture de Damon et il se débarrassa de son jean alors que les doigts de la jeune fille laissa une traînée de caresses le long de ses jambes.

Il lui prit les mains et entrelaça leurs doigts alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour garder le contrôle de sa respiration, tout en se perdant dans ses yeux.

Les cheveux sombres de Damon lui tombaient sur le front et la peau pâle était inhabituellement chaude contre celle de Caroline. Elle pourrait le fixer comme ça toute la journée, s'il le fallait. Sans hésité, il était l'être le plus beau qu'elle connaissait et la simple pensée de le perdre la mettait dans un était indescriptible.

Caroline libéra ses mains et les posa dans le cou de Damon, l'attirant plus près pour un baiser fougueux, lui arrachant un gémissement.

Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. Elle l'aimerait sans relâche et rien ne viendrait changer ça.

Pas même Stefan Salvatore.


	6. Chapter 6

_"I've been racking my brain, figuring out what to say,_

_But it may be safe to bet that the day might still come,_

_I'll forgive what you've done, but it still hasn't happened yet,_

_Your bed's been made... Now go die in it._

_Mona Lisa, you've really done something,_

_You're the black ice on my road to wholesome,_

_Mona Lisa, you've really done something,_

_Done a number on all of my organs"_

_-Bayside, Mona Lisa_

« Je dois avouer que faire l'amour le matin, c'est ce que je préfère, » dit Damon en souriant à Caroline tandis qu'elle remontait les draps blancs sur son corps en riant.

« Faire l'amour tout court, c'est ce que tu préfères, Damon, » répondit-elle et il lui fit un sourire en coin en l'attirant dans ses bras pour lui caresser les cheveux.

« Vous aviez entièrement raison, très chère, » répondit-il. Elle sourit alors qu'un rayon de soleil, filtrant à travers les rideaux, vint illuminer le visage de Damon et éclairer ses parfaits yeux bleus.

Entre eux, tout allait bien. Mieux que bien, tout allait parfaitement bien. Depuis qu'il lui avait avoué être en train de tomber amoureux, elle se sentait bien, et rien ne parvenait à minimiser ce sentiment.

On aurait qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à se retrouver, et que les choses reprenaient leur cours normal. Elle ne ressentait plus le besoin de rester travailler tard, de faire la tournée des bars avec Abby, ni même de contacter Stefan, parce que tout ce qu'elle voulait – tout ce dont elle avait besoin – était juste là, dans son lit, à lui sourire le matin et à l'embrasser le soir.

Elle était amoureuse, et c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour traverser cette crise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un deuxième round ? J'ai vu une émission spéciale sur une contorsionniste l'autre soir à la télé, et il y a quelques figures que je meurs littéralement d'envie que tu essaies, » dit-il en refermant ses bras musclés sur sa taille alors que ses lèvres se perdaient dans son cou.

Caroline ronronna en riant alors qu'il mordillait sa peau.

« Pour commencer, tu ne meurs pas du tout, et ensuite, je ne suis pas contorsionniste. J'ai peut-être reçu le cadeau, ou le malheur, de la vie éternelle, mais je ne crois pas qu'être aussi souple fasse partie du contrat, » dit-elle et il rit tout en déposant des baisers de son épaule jusqu'à sa joue.

« Est-ce que j'augmente mes chances si je t'emmène sur une île où tu meurs d'envie d'aller ? » dit Damon en la lâchant juste assez longtemps pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit et en sortir une brochure dont la couverture était une plage.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je parle de partir en vacances, et de fuir ce temps maussade. Je me suis laissé dire que Bélize est super à cette période de l'année. Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire une escale en Indonésie, tu as toujours dit que tu voulais visiter Palau, » sourit-il et elle sentir un sourire ourler à ses lèvres.

_Partir en voyage – elle était tombée amoureuse de lui pendant un voyage. _

« Alors, tu comptes arrêter de faire l'amour assez longtemps pour prévoir des vacances ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air sceptique. Il haussa les épaules.

« Des choses bien plus folles sont déjà arrivées. »

« Comme ? »

« Comme le fait que tu tombes amoureuse de toi. J'étais légèrement bourru quand on s'est rencontrés, Caroline. Pas du genre « petit ami » avec toutes ses morsures et ces séances d'hypnose à répétitions auxquelles je t'ai si gentiment soumise, » dit-il sur un ton sec. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'il se sentait honteux.

Damon détestait ce qu'il avait fait à Caroline – le plaisir sadique qu'il avait pris à la faire souffrir lui donnait la nausée, et la plupart du temps, il se demandait comment elle avait pu mettre ça derrière elle. Il l'avait traitée comme une moins que rien, et il pouvait s'estimer heureux d'être à ses côtés aujourd'hui. Elle avait accepté de prendre un nouveau départ, et parfois, il avait l'impression de ne pas le mériter.

Alors, au lieu de s'apitoyer sur son sort, il avait consacré tous ses efforts à la protéger. Il avait besoin d'être là pour elle, d'être celui sur qui elle pouvait compter. Son attitude protectrice était en grande partie responsable de la tension entre lui et Stefan – il voulait la protéger de types comme son propre frère. Stefan commençait sérieusement à lui rappeler celui qu'il était avant de réaliser qu'il devait changer. Stefan était très vite devenu amer, sarcastique et dangereusement charmeur. Stefan était l'ancien Damon, et ça lui faisait peur.

Il refusait que Caroline soit à nouveau blessée par quelqu'un comme ça – quelqu'un comme lui.

« Je t'ai pardonné, Damon. Je sais que tu n'es plus comme ça, » souffla-t-elle en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

Inévitablement, ils finirent par s'embrasser et il le détendit contre elle alors qu'elle se lovait contre lui. Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre quelques minutes.

« Je suis un sacré veinard. Un veinard qui est reconnaissant de vous avoir toi, et ton pardon, » dit-il avec un soupir, alors qu'elle posait les mains sur son torse nu.

« Puisqu'on est d'humeur à pardonner, Damon, je… » commença-t-elle, et on sonna à la porte avec insistance.

Caroline laissa échapper un grognement. Non mais sans rire.

« Je dirais que tu as de la visite, » dit-il et Caroline poussa un soupir en enfilant un t-shirt et un boxer avant de s'arracher du lit.

« Reste là, » dit-elle en le montrant du doigt comme elle approchait de la porte. Il haussa les sourcils.

« Oh, mes excuses, mademoiselle, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un autre shérif Forbes dans la famille, » plaisanta-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Mais je n'hésiterai pas à me servir des menottes, » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Il lui sourit alors qu'elle quittait la pièce pour se précipiter à l'entrée, où la sonnette retentissait sans arrêt.

« Je viens, je viens ! » cria-t-elle.

_« J'espère que c'est à moi que tu parles, et pas à Damon, Caroline, parce que, perso, je trouve que c'est un peu tôt pour des galipettes ! »_ cria Abby.

Caroline ouvrit la porte à la volée et entraîna la rouquine à l'intérieur très vite avant de refermer la porte et de croiser les bras.

« Tu es vraiment obligée de faire savoir à la Terre entière que j'aime faire l'amour avec mon copain de bon matin ? » fit Caroline d'un air exaspéré.

« Oh, chérie, crois-moi, ils savent tous ce que tu aimes. Même _depuis ma voiture_, j'entends ce que tu aimes, » dit Abby en contournant Caroline pour se rendre dans la cuisine, où elle sortit la bouilloire pour faire du thé.

Caroline secoua la tête mais n'émit aucune objection. C'est vrai qu'il leur arrivait d'être légèrement bruyants.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à neuf heures du matin un samedi ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'Abby s'installait et qu'elle faisait de même.

« Tu as donné mon numéro à Stefan ? » demanda Abby et Caroline se mordit la lèvre.

« Peut-être bien – ça ne te pose pas de problème, au moins ? » fit-elle timidement. Ce fut au tour d'Abby de secouer la tête.

« Mais merde, Caroline ! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça après l'avoir déjà fait," se plaignit la rousse et Caroline soupira. « Mais bon, je te pardonne, » conclut-elle doucement et Caroline haussa un sourcil.

« Alors tu vas apprendre à le connaître ? »

« Ouais, puisqu'il m'a appelée ce matin pour m'inviter à sortir, » dit Abby avec un petit sourire. Caroline était bouche bée.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, et comme je suis une aventurière, j'ai accepté. Même si je ne le connais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve et que c'est un vampire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Caroline écoutait l'eau qui coulait sous la douche de Damon – Abby la regardait d'un air confus. Toutes les deux gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce que la bouilloire siffle et que les talons d'Abby claquent sur le parquais quand elle se leva pour la récupérer.

« Pardon, tu disais ? Et oui, c'est un vampire, » répondit Caroline.

« J'ai besoin d'une tenue pour ce soir, » dit Abby et Caroline lui jeta un regard incrédule.

« Ce soir ? C'est tôt, » remarqua-t-elle.

« Je sais, et j'ai bien l'intention d'être superbe, » sourit Abby en sortant deux tasses du placard.

Les minutes suivantes passèrent dans le silence et en regardant Abby tous les 15 secondes, Caroline se dit qu'elle devrait vraiment lui parler de ce qui s'était passé avec Stefan.

Damon entra dans la cuisine tout en enfilant un t-shirt gris et en passant la main dans ses cheveux encore mouillés.

« Toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour montrer tes abdos, » fit remarquer Abby et Damon eut un petit rire.

« Si ça ne te plait pas, ne te pointe pas chez moi à l'aube, » dit-il en feignant un sourire tout en ouvrant le frigidaire pour en sortir une poche de sang.

« Quoi, et manquer l'opportunité de forcer le _petit_ Damon à être chaste ? Jamais de la vie, » rétorqua Abby alors qu'il sirotait sa poche de sang.

« Le _petit_ Damon n'est pas si petit, » dit-il avant de se tourner vers Caroline. « Chérie, je pensais que tu étais plus douée en commérages, » fit-il avec un sourire en coin. Elle rit.

« Vous êtes obligés de vous chamailler tous les jours ? C'est toxique pour mon aura, » répondit Caroline alors que Damon avalait le reste de son verre.

« Plus de chamailleries dès que je passerai cette pore, sauf si Abby veut se disputer avec elle-même. Je vais payer quelques factures et m'acheter de nouvelles chemises. A plus tard, » dit-il en posant un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Caroline. Abby se tourna vers lui.

« Damon, ça te dit un double rendez-vous ce soir ? Ton frère craque pour moi, » dit-elle joyeusement, et Caroline remarqua que la mâchoire de Damon s'était légèrement contractée.

« Hmm. Tu dois êtes AB négatif, » répondit-il spontanément avant de s'en aller.

Abby croisa les bras et leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est quoi son problème ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Caroline. La blonde soupira.

« Stefan et lui ne s'entendent pas vraiment, » répondit-elle en se levant pour sortir une assiette à Abby. « Tu as faim ? Je peux te faire des toasts, » proposa-t-elle dans une tentative de changer de sujet qui ne passa pas inaperçue.

« Attends une seconde, Caro. Pourquoi ils ne s'entendent pas ? J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a une raison plus grave que Damon qui se comporte, à son habitude comme un petit con, et j'aimerais lui donner le bénéfice du doute. »

Caroline fit face aux yeux gris inquisiteurs et déglutit. Abby avait toujours le don pour aspirer la vérité hors de vous, simplement en vous regardant avec assez d'insistance.

« Il y avait cette fille, Elena, qui était ma meilleure amie aux Etats-Unis. Elle sortait avec Stefan, et entre eux c'était vraiment l'histoire parfaite, tu vois ? Stefan a dû s'en aller un jour, à cause de ce Klaus dont je t'ai parlé et Elena s'est retrouvée seule pour gérer son cœur brisé, avec Damon. Pas besoin de te raconter ce qui s'est passé ensuite, c'est évident… »

« Elena s'est tapé Damon dans son dos ? Quelle salope ! C'est pas non plus très joli-joli de la part du frère de Stefan, d'ailleurs, » s'exclama Abby et Caroline leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Damon était vraiment amoureux d'elle. Elle, non. Elle l'a largué dès que Stefan est rentré et entre eux c'est tendu, depuis, » ajouta Caroline et Abby se frotta le menton.

« Il doit y avoir autre chose. Je veux dire, cette Elena, on dirait une pétasse de premier ordre, et la situation était vraiment tordue, mais si aucun des deux n'est avec elle, pourquoi ils l'ont toujours aussi mauvaise ? »

Caroline prit une profonde inspiration et resta immobile alors qu'Abby écarquillait les yeux.

« T'as pas osé, » dit-elle et Caroline baissa les yeux.

« Osé faire quoi ? »

« T'as pas osé devenir la nouvelle Elena, pas vrai ? Toi et Stefan, vous l'avez fait ? » demanda nerveusement Abby et Caroline haussa les épaules.

« C'est…arrivé une fois, et je le regrette. Je me suis comportée comme une idiote et j'étais furieuse contre Damon, et Stefan a dit qu'il m'aimait. Damon était rentré une semaine avant de sa visite chez ladite salope et j'étais mal. Je sais que j'ai déconné, vraiment, et je ne sais pas comment lui dire, » dit Caroline en tremblant. Abby ne s'en remettait pas.

« Damon ne sait pas que tu as couché avec son frère ? Mais, ça c'est passé quand ? La semaine dernière ? »

« Y'a presque deux mois, » dit Caroline et Abby lui jeta un regard qui la couvrir de honte.

« Tu as couché avec Stefan il y a deux mois ? Et tu n'as encore rien dit à Damon ? Non mais t'es malade ? »

« J'ai peur, Abby ! Il n'arrête pas de me dire ce qu'il ressent pour moi et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Je veux simplement être heureuse avec _lui_. Il me rend heureuse et si j'avais su avant ce qu'il ressentait, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, » dit Caroline et Abby secoua la tête.

« Mon dieu, Caroline. Pour commencer, tu t'envoies tous les vampires canons de Londres.. »

« Pas tous, juste deux. »

« Peu importe – non seulement tu dois lui dire, tout de suite, mais tu dois me dire toutes ces choses à moi, et bien plus tôt ! Tu m'envoies en rendez-vous avec un mec qui craque sur toi alors que tu prétends être la petite amie parfaite. C'est pas bien. »

« Désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit, Abby. Mais fais-moi confiance, Stefan ne t'aurait pas appelé s'il n'en avait pas envie. Il a vraiment envie d'apprendre à te connaitre. »

« C'est des conneries, Caroline ! Je ne vais pas lui servir de lot de conso… »

« Rien ne t'y oblige, Ab. Mais pitié, n'annule pas juste à cause de moi. Je veux être avec Damon, et tu serais bien avec Stefan. C'est un garçon intelligent, gentil… »

« Un connard de première… »

« Abby, s'il te plait, » supplia Caroline. La rousse poussa un soupir de défaite et but une gorgée de son thé.

« Bon, okay, je sortirai avec lui ce soir, et je verrai bien ensuite. »

« Et moi, je…vais tout dire à Damon, » concéda Caroline. Abby soupira en voyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

« Caro, » dit-elle en allant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Il va me détester. Il va vraiment me détester, et me larguer et je ne le reverrai plus jamais, » sanglota Caroline alors qu'Abby lui caressait les cheveux.

« Mais il t'aime, Caroline… »

« Non, il est en train de tomber amoureux, nuance, » contra Caroline et Abby rit.

« Peu importe, ma belle, il veut être avec toi. Il ne va pas tout laisser tomber parce que tu as fait une erreur, » la rassura Abby tandis que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. « Mais il faut que tu sois honnête, Caroline, s'il te plait. Tu ne peux pas vivre une vraie relation si tu te mens à toi-même. »

Abby avait raison – ce qu'elle était en train de construire avec Damon n'était pas basé sur la confiance, c'était basé sur la culpabilité. Elle avait besoin de se laver les mains de tout ça, et aujourd'hui. Plus d'excuses.

« S'il te vire, tu t'installeras chez moi et on boira du Brandy en mangeant de la glace jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus de peine, » proposa Abby et Caroline sourit quand son amie essuya ses larmes. « Allez, sois honnête avec lui. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, c'est un con, mais il ne t'a jamais menti. »

Caroline hocha la tête. Il méritait la vérité. Et s'il la quittait, ou s'il ne voulait plus jamais lui parler, elle l'aurait bien mérité aussi.

« Maintenant, je vais m'en aller, me trouver une robe du tonnerre pour ce soir, et toi, tu vas rester là, à réfléchir à ce que tu vas dire à Damon. Parle avec ton cœur, » dit Abby, et Caroline hocha la tête à nouveau. « Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. J'arriverai à détacher mon regard du magnifique visage de sale con de Stefan assez longtemps pour vérifier mon téléphone, » dit Abby alors que Caroline hochait encore la tête.

« Merci, Abby. »

« Bonne chance, Caroline, » répondit-elle en sortant.

* * *

><p>« Dis donc, quand est-ce que tu as branché Stefan et Abby ? » demanda Damon un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'il tourbillonnait dans la cuisine pour récupérer deux verres de vin et une bouteille.<p>

« Je lui ai juste donné son numéro. Il a fait le reste tout seul, » répondit Caroline. Damon haussa les sourcils.

« Il se nourrit toujours de sang humain ? »

« Il ne va pas la tuer, Damon, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, elle porte un bracelet de verveine, alors il ne pourra pas l'hypnotiser non plus, » dit Caroline. Il haussa les épaules.

« Espérons. »

Il y eut un long silence, puis Damon leva les yeux vers elle avant de leur servir du vin.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il. Elle soupira.

« Je me demande quelle est la meilleure manière de te dire ce que j'ai à te dire, » fit-elle faiblement alors qu'il reposait la bouteille pour se placer devant elle.

« Me dire quoi ? »

Caroline sentit immédiatement la tension dans l'air alors que les yeux bleus de Damon se mirent à briller. Il respirait posément, attendant qu'elle se décide à parler. Elle était nerveuse. Elle avait les mains moites, et sa jambe tremblait alors que son pied tapait continuellement sur le parquais. Elle expira longuement et déglutit – elle avait un nœud dans la gorge.

C'était l'épreuve la plus éprouvante qu'elle ait traversée jusqu'au ce jour. Et considérant qu'elle allait vivre pour toujours, elle espérait que ce serait la dernière.

« J'ai déconné, Damon. Vraiment, vraiment déconné, » finit-elle par avouer. Il se contenta de continuer à l'observer en silence alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots.

« Je sais, tu mets toujours l'après-shampooing au mauvais endroit et c'est vraiment super chiant pour moi de l'attraper quand je prends ma douche, » plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais Caroline ne sourit pas. Elle avait plutôt l'air consternée. Damon s'en aperçut et lui prit les mains en voyant que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » répéta-t-il et elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne te mérite pas, » dit-elle enfin, et Damon fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« Pourquoi tu penses une chose pareille, Caroline ? Tu es merveilleuse et… »

« Non, Damon. Je suis une rate, et une idiote, et… »

« Oh la, doucement avec la crise existentielle, Caro. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ce n'est pas ce que je pense de toi, » dit-il en entrelaçant leurs mains. « Je pense que tu es très agaçante, et très fougueuse…et très belle. La plus belle femme que je connaisse, » admit-il et elle renifla.

« Et une traînée. La plus grosse traînée que tu connaisses, » répondit-elle du tac au tac. Il haussa un sourcil en la regardant attentivement : son visage pâle inondé de larmes, ses yeux bleus devenus plus sombres.

« Je…je ne comprends pas. »

« Je t'ai trompé, Damon, » lâcha-t-elle. Elle vit son visage se défaire. On aurait dit qu'il était de moins en moins vif à chaque seconde, puis il lâcha ses mains et ouvrit des yeux ronds. « Damon, je m'en veux tellement… »

« Quand ? » demanda-t-il simplement. « Réponds-moi, Caroline, » dit-il doucement sans la quitter des yeux. Elle ferma les siens pour empêcher les larmes de couler, puis le regarda à nouveau.

« Il y a environ deux mois. »

_56 jours, pour être exacte_.

Damon avait le regard vide quand il enfonça les mains dans ses poches et qu'il lui fit face à nouveau.

« Par pitié, dis-moi que ce n'était pas Stefan, » répondit-il doucement. Ses yeux admirent la vérité en silence, teintés d'une angoisse toute nouvelle.

_Si. Si, c'était lui._

Il sembla avoir reçu un coup de poing en plein ventre et baissa les yeux avant de croiser le regard de Caroline à nouveau.

« Je comprendrais que tu me détestes, Damon, vraiment. Mais saches que je m'en veux vraiment et que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. J'allais vraiment mal alors j'ai… »

« Décidé de baiser avec mon frère, oui. Tu sais, les gens normaux se contentent de louer des films et de manger une tonne de chocolat quand ils sont tristes, » répondit-il et elle essuya ses larmes. « Mais toi…tu n'as trouvé que ça ? »

« J'étais perdue, Damon ! Tu venais de me dire que tu ne m'aimais pas et tu étais parti voir Elena deux jours plus tôt sans aucune explication ! »

« Parce que je ne pensais pas avoir à t'en donner, Caroline ! Je ne t'aurais jamais fait un truc pareil. Je n'aurais jamais donné à quelque chose d'autre les sentiments que j'ai pour toi ! » cria-t-il et elle serra les dents. « Bon sang, comment j'ai pu être aussi idiot ? » dit-il comme une question rhétorique.

« Tu n'es pas idiot, Damon. Je sais que tu n'es pas… »

« Alors pourquoi je ne t'ai pas empêchée de tomber amoureuse de mon frère ? »

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Stefan ! » hurla-t-elle à son tour, provoquant chez lui un rire jaune.

« Caroline, t'es amoureuse de tout le monde, comme toujours. »

« Alors pourquoi tu es avec moi ? Si je suis amoureuse de tout le monde, pourquoi tu veux être avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle avec colère à travers ses larmes. Damon se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de répondre.

« _J'étais_ avec toi parce que je pensais pouvoir changer ça. Il y avait une part de moi, stupide et très naïve, qui pensait qu'on pourrait se sauver l'un l'autre. Mais tu veux savoir le pire, Caroline ? Ce n'est pas que je t'aie fait confiance, c'est que j'aie _cru_ en toi. Je croyais tellement, tellement en toi, » dit-il fermement.

« Je sais et si je te dis tout ça c'est parce que je ne veux plus mentir. Je ne peux pas continuer à te briser le cœur, » dit-elle et Damon soupira.

« C'est déjà fait, Caroline, » répondit-il doucement en se dirigeant hors de la cuisine. Elle lui courut après et s'agrippa à sa chemise.

« Damon… »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en aller, Caroline. Reste autant que tu voudras, » fit-il doucement. Elle chercha une émotion dans ses yeux, mais n'en trouva aucune. « Je vais faire mes bagages, » ajouta-t-il et elle sentit son cœur se serrer à ces mots.

« Je veux que tu restes, Damon, tu n'as pas besoin de partir, » dit-elle avec difficulté.

« Tout ce que je voulais, Caroline, c'était être le premier choix de quelqu'un, le seul choix. Je ne crois pas que tu sois ce quelqu'un, » répondit-il et on aurait dit qu'il venait de lui arracher le cœur.

« Damon, je t'en prie, » chuchota-t-elle et elle secoua la tête en s'éloignant.

« Tomber amoureux, pour moi, c'est une erreur, Caroline. Et ça le sera à chaque fois. »


	7. Chapter 7

_**All I Wanted**_

_"Think of me when you're out, when you're out there,_

_I'll beg you nice from my knees,_

_And when the world treats you way too fairly,_

_It's a shame I'm a dream_

_I could follow you to the beginning,_

_Just to relive the start,_

_And maybe then we'd remember to slow down,_

_At all of our favorite parts,_

_All I wanted was you"_

_-Paramore_

Damon quitta effectivement l'appartement, quoique seulement dans l'optique de se changer les idées et de prendre l'air – peu importe combien de temps ça prendrait. Etre dans la même pièce qu'elle le rendait malade, et il avait désespérément besoin de quitter leur appartement, de fuir ses pensées assourdissantes, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures.

Il erra dans les rues de Londres, sans se soucier de la lune qui disparaissait pour faire place au soleil levant. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir et poussa un soupir. Il marcha toute la nuit, marquant une halte dans quelques bars pour siroter un verre en solitaire, voire une douzaine, alors qu'il tentait de se reprendre – tout ce qu'il parvint à faire, c'est de se souler complètement. Il avait encore un vague goût de vodka sur les lèvres, et il tira un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, ainsi qu'un briquet.

Fumer était stupide, il le savait, mais aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il s'y était accroché en période de stress. Il mit la cigarette dans sa bouche et l'alluma sans problème, inhala la nicotine et expira un nuage de fumée sans cesser de marcher. Il n'était même pas sûr que ce genre de choses ait un effet sur lui, ou sur les vampires en général, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas besoin de respirer. Mais il aimait croire que ça lui faisait quelque chose – que ça le calmait alors que des pensées nerveuses envahissaient son esprit. Il voulait penser que ça allait l'aider.

Il savait bien que ça ne serait pas le cas.

Il passa les doigts dans ses cheveux sombres et s'installa sur le premier banc public qu'il vit, poussa encore un soupir en faisant tomber les cendres de sa cigarette sur le sol. Il avait la tête qui tournait.

Caroline l'avait trompé, avec son propre frère.

Et même si elle lui avait donné des explications, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il savait aussi qu'il n'avait aucun droit de ne pas lui pardonner ce qui était arrivé : il lui avait fait subir des choses monstrueuses, alors qui était-il pour la condamner pour une simple erreur ? Elle n'était pas parfaite, mais lui non plus.

Ça n'en était pas moins douloureux.

Il n'était pas comme Caroline : il n'avait pas un cœur débordant d'indulgence et il ne savait pas se contenter d'accepter des excuses quand il en recevait – il ne les acceptait presque jamais. Il était borné. Pas elle : elle était si affectueuse et attentionnée envers tout le monde, même ceux qui ne le méritaient pas. Il aimerait être comme elle, mais ce n'était pas possible.

De toute évidence, il continuait à la faire souffrir, si elle avait ressenti le besoin de faire ça – il se détestait de lui faire tant de mal.

Damon jeta sa cigarette et se leva. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire – dans sa stupeur alcoolisée de la nuit, les réponses lui étaient venues bien plus clairement qu'il ne l'aurait espéré.

Il était prêt à faire face à celui qu'il n'avait eu aucun problème à éviter depuis son arrivée à Londres.

« Caroline, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Stefan en ouvrant la porte de son appartement. Elle cligna des yeux rapidement et s'entoura de ses bras en reniflant un peu.

Elle avait les yeux rougis d'avoir passé la nuit à pleurer, seule dans son lit, et ses boucles blondes avaient été emmêlées par le vent frais. Elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps : elle n'était pas là pour le voir.

« Damon est au courant. Je suis juste venue te prévenir, » dit-elle doucement et Stefan poussa un soupir alors que ses yeux verts clignaient.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il et elle leva une main en signe de protestation.

« C'est moi qui lui ai dit, Stefan. »

« En sachant ce que ça ferait à votre couple, » observa-t-il, elle soupira. « Tu crois que ça va aller ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle plissa les lèvres et sentit une nouvelle vague de larmes envahir ses yeux tandis qu'elle secouait la tête pour dire « non ». Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui. Il était partagé. D'un côté, il n'était pas vraiment mécontent que Damon soit furieux – Stefan avait été furieux pendant longtemps au sujet d'Elena, surtout après que son frère lui ait présenté de pâles excuses. Il avait souffert. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'aimait pas imposer ça à Caroline : il n'aimait pas que leurs problèmes soient devenus les siens, parce qu'elle était une bonne personne et qu'elle voulait le bonheur de tout le monde.

« Tu as mangé ce matin ? Je peux te faire ces gaufres que tu adores, » proposa-t-il et elle se dégagea rapidement.

Elle n'était pas venue le voir pour qu'il la réconforte ou pour se consoler – elle était simplement là pour le prévenir que son frère allait probablement essayer de l'étranger dans une ruelle sombre, et lui recommander d'être prudent.

« Non, je vais y aller, » dit-elle. Stefan laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps et acquiesça, mais elle vit qu'il était déçu.

« Je suis là pour toi, Caroline. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, » dit-il et elle se mordit la lèvre en plongeant dans l'océan de ses yeux verts.

« C'est pour lui que tu devrais être là, Stefan, » répondit-elle.

Il ne répondit rien. Caroline se détourna pour s'en aller, et les mots de Stefan la retinrent.

« Abby me déteste Caroline. Elle me l'a dit hier. Même si, d'après elle, je suis charmant et séduisant, et « carrément intelligent », elle ne peut pas me supporter. »

Caroline se retourna pour lui faire face et haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? »

« Parce que je suis sorti avec elle pour te faire plaisir. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureuse, Caroline. Prétendre de sortir avec ton amie, faire comme si ça me convenait de coucher avec toi sans sentiments parce que tu sors avec mon frère. Te laisser quitter Mystic Falls, même si c'était la dernière chose que je voulais – c'est ce qu'on fait quand on est amoureux. On fait ce qu'il faut pour rendre l'autre heureux, même si on pense que ce n'est pas ce qu'il faudrait faire, » dit-il. Elle secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas de l'amour, Stefan. Il faut que tu arrêtes… »

« Pourquoi ? Autant que je te dise tout avant qu'il vienne ici pour me tuer, Caroline, » dit-il avec force. Elle poussa un soupir et se mit les deux mains sur la tête.

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir cette conversation – il était complètement fou.

« Stefan, ça suffit, » le prévint-elle.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai embrassée avant que tu t'en ailles de Mystic Falls avec Damon ? »

« Non, je ne… »

« Parce que je ne voulais pas te perdre. Je pensais que si tu voyais que tu avais quelque chose, quelqu'un pour qui tu comptais, tu resterais. Je voulais que tu restes, Caroline. »

Elle s'arrêta net, en se remémorant sa dernière journée en Virginie.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors, Caroline ? Tu serais au sec à l'intérieur, » dit Stefan en marchant vers elle qui se trouvait devant la voiture de Damon avec sa valise à la main, sous la pluie._

_Il ne tombait pas des cordes, mais c'était assez pour détremper ses boucles blondes, qui collaient à son coup. Son mascara commençait à couler. _

_« Je n'aime pas les au revoir dramatiques, » dit-elle et les yeux émeraude de Stefan l'étudièrent alors que ses propres cheveux commençaient à lui coller au front._

_Elle ne voulait pas devoir tous leur faire face et expliquer les raisons de son départ avec Damon Salvatore. Ils ne comprendraient pas pourquoi elle refusait de rester et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils comprennent. Elle s'en moquait – elle voulait simplement s'en aller. Elle regrettait de ne pas lui donner, à lui, son meilleur ami, Stefan Salvatore, une meilleure explication, mais elle s'en remit assez rapidement._

_« Ça, » dit-il en pointant le ciel du doigt. « C'est un peu dramatique. Viens à l'intérieur, tu pourras attendre mon frère, » pressa-t-il doucement, même si ces mots étaient pesants._

_« C'est pareil. Il va arriver dans une seconde et je vais m'en aller, » répondit-elle en passant la main sur son visage humide. Stefan poussa un soupir._

_« J'aimerais que tu restes, Caroline, » fut tout ce qu'il dit en s'approchant._

_« Stefan, arrête. Ne me fais pas regretter de vouloir partir, » dit-elle et il posa ses mains froides sur ses épaules en la regardant dans les yeux. _

_« Dis-moi pourquoi tu t'en vas, » demanda-t-il une nouvelle dois et elle se mordit la lèvre._

_Lui dire qu'elle partait à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait à Tyler ? Lui dire qu'elle partait parce que Bonnie et Elena ne se préoccupaient plus d'elle ? Lui dire qu'elle partait à cause de lui ?_

_« Tu veux m'entendre dire que je suis jalouse parce que je ne vivrai jamais ce qu'il y a entre Elena et toi ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement. Il poussa un soupir, comme s'il s'attendait à cette réponse. _

_« Caro, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera et qui voudra être avec toi pour toujours. »_

_« Et si ce quelqu'un, c'était ton frère ? » plaisanta-t-elle. Il posa une main sur sa joue. « Je m'en vais, Stefan. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. »_

_Il savait qu'il ne la ferait pas changer d'avis._

_« Vous allez me manquer toi et tes tendances névrosées, » dit-il doucement, et elle sourit en sentant une larme rouler sur sa joue, masquée par la pluie. _

_« Ton regard super sérieux va me manquer, » dit-elle et il sourit en soupirant._

_Le cœur de Caroline cessa de battre quand il approcha son visage du sien et posa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné, ni même aussi désespéré qu'on aurait pu croire dans un moment pareil – c'était un baiser doux et innocent. Presque réconfortant. _

_C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin à cet instant précis. _

« Tu m'as embrassée parce que tu étais mon ami, Stefan. C'est tout, » répondit-elle et il leva les yeux au ciel. « Maintenant, je m'en vais, » dit-elle en l'éloignant et cette fois, elle fut arrêtée par une autre silhouette – une avec des yeux bleu profond et des cheveux noir de jais.

« D-Damon, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » demanda Caroline en croisant son regard dur. Elle tentait d'interpréter son expression.

Il était sorti de nulle part, et c'était la situation la pire qui aurait pu se produire, mais elle était heureuse de le voir après sa disparition de la veille. Elle avait envie de s'excuser jusqu'à la fin des temps.

« Je me suis dit que j'allais me libérer d'un poids. Ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'on se remémore le bon vieux temps, » dit-il doucement avant de se tourner vers Stefan. « Je me souviens de ce jour-là, moi aussi. »

Caroline soupira – de toute évidence, il ne voulait pas entendre d'excuses. Elle se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé après.

_Quand Stefan mit un terme au baiser, il entreprit de démêler ses cheveux blonds, et elle rit en réalisant qu'elle devait avoir l'air ridicule. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et soudain, Damon était là avec ses valises à la main et un regard sceptique sur le visage alors qu'il regardait Caroline et son petit frère se sourire tendrement._

_« T'as l'air d'un chien mouillé, Forbes, » commenta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. __Caroline souffla bruyamment en réaction à son impolitesse._

_Stefan les observa silencieusement avec un regard légèrement envieux avant de dire au revoir et de s'en aller. Damon attendit que son frère soit à l'intérieur avant de dire quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'il venait de voir – il avait besoin de tirer ça au clair, tout de suite._

_« C'était quoi, ça ? » demanda Damon en ouvrant le coffre et Caroline lui tendit ses valises. _

_« De quoi tu parles ? »_

_« Tu sais de quoi je parle – tu t'enflammes pour mon frère ? » demanda-t-il franchement en rangeant les affaires, et elle eut un rire moqueur. « Je croyais qu'on était Bonnie et Clyde. »_

_« N'importe quoi, Damon. C'est un ami. Malgré toutes les saloperies qui lui sont arrivées quand il n'était pas là, » fit remarquer Caroline en lui jetant un regard en coin pour le voir lever les yeux au ciel._

_« Si tu le dis. Moi, je dis juste qu'on a tendance à être attiré par les mêmes filles, » dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules indifférent. « Je t'ai déjà eue, Caroline, et il n'y a rien que mon frère aime plus que se contenter de mes restes. Je n'ai pas envie de faire le tour du monde avec toi si tu brûles d'amour pour lui. »_

_« Pour commencer, tu es un porc, et ça ne ressemble pas à Stefan. En fait, ça ne ressemble qu'à toi, Damon. Ensuite, je ne brûle pas d'amour pour lui, c'est mon ami. Et pour fini, je n'ai pas envie de faire le tour du monde avec toi, point, » assena-t-elle. Il rit en fermant le coffre et se dirigea vers le siège conducteur tandis qu'elle faisait de même vers le siège passager._

_Damon n'avait aucune idée de la clairvoyance de ses propos – il aimait simplement mettre Blonde autant qu'il le pouvait. Elle ne lui compliquait pas la tâche en le laissant lui parler comme ça. _

_« Essaie de ne pas tomber amoureuse de moi, Barbie. C'est très dur de me résister, et on va passer chaque minute de chaque jour ensemble, mais les relations fusionnelles, c'est pas mon truc, » dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Il entra dans la voiture et cette fois, elle rit._

_« Ne compte pas trop dessus, connard. »_

Non seulement elle était tombée amoureuse de Damon, mais elle s'était aussi retrouvée dans une situation délicate avec Stefan, comme il l'avait prédit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es venu me dire, Damon ? » demanda finalement Stefan en croisant les bras, toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Caroline craignait ce moment. Oui, elle voulait qu'ils discutent, mais pas comme ça.

« Qu'à partir de maintenant, j'en ai terminé. Partager les petites amies, cet espèce de triangle amoureux, ces conneries d'histoire de famille ? C'est fini pour moi, » dit-il. Stefan enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

« Alors quoi ? Tu vas tuer, frangin? » demanda Stefan d'un air blasé, et Damon haussa les épaules.

« Ce serait sympa, mais non, » répondit-il, provoquant un soupir de soulagement de la part de Caroline.

Maintenant, au moins, ça, c'était hors de propos …

« Tu ne vas pas me tuer alors que j'aime ta copine ? Je suis choqué. Depuis quand tu es devenu un saint, Damon ? » demanda-t-il d'un air provocateur et Damon s'approcha légèrement.

« Et toi, depuis quand tu es devenu un tel connard ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

« Sérieusement ? T'as besoin d'une réponse, là ? » rétorqua Stefan et Caroline s'interposa entre eux, les repoussant d'une main sur le torse.

« Les garçons, ça suffit ! Je- je ne veux pas de ça, je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez pour moi, » supplia-t-elle alors qu'ils continuaient à se jeter des regards assassins. « C'était de ma faute – je me suis mise entre vous et je n'ai fait qu'empirer les choses. Je suis vraiment désolée, » dit-elle tristement et Damon repoussa sa main, sans pour autant la lâcher. « Damon, » commença-t-elle, mais il la coupa.

« J'ai pensé à ça toute la nuit, Caroline. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil, ça ne faisait que tourner et re-tourner dans ma tête. Et je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose –j'ai été injuste envers toi, » dit-il et elle se tourna pour le regarder, tout en l'écoutant. « Pas seulement en étant incapable de te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi. Je t'ai laissée faire tes bagages et laisser ta vie derrière toi. Je t'ai laissée oublier ce que ça faisait d'être jeune et insouciante, et libre. Je t'ai fait grandir, » dit-il doucement.

Quoi ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle s'attendait à entendre.

« Damon, de quoi tu parles ? » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Soudain, Stefan s'éclaircit la gorge et tous deux se retournèrent pour lui faire face.

« Je vais rentrer. Ça a l'air…personnel, » dit-il avant de refermer la porte de son appartement derrière lui.

Caroline poussa un soupir et fit face à Damon.

« Damon, » commença-t-elle, mais il poursuivit.

« Tu as vingt ans, Caroline. Moi non, et je n'avais pas réalisé que je te tenais à l'écart du monde. Tu avais seulement dix-huit and et j'ai tenté de faire de toi la femme que je voulais que tu sois – je ne t'ai pas obligée à rendre visite à tes amis, ou à ta mère. Je m'en moquais, tant que tu restais avec moi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un vampire que tu étais prête pour ça. Ce truc entre toi et Stefan ? Je n'ai pas attendu que tu sois passée à autre chose… »

« Damon, j'ai vécu ma vie et je suis prête à grandir et à être avec toi ! » le coupa-t-elle. Il secoua la tête en lui lâchant la main.

« Non, Caroline. Et je veux que tu sois vraiment prête, si on reste ensemble, » dit-il doucement. Elle le regardait en silence tandis que son estomac se nouait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire, Damon ? » demanda-t-elle doucement en lui faisait pleinement face, comme à la recherche d'une réponse dans ses yeux.

Il lui prit délicatement les poignets et l'observa pendant un moment en lui caressant doucement les mains avec ses pouces.

« On ne peut pas être ensemble en ce moment, Caroline. Il faut que tu vives ta vie sans que je sois là pour te guider – sans que je sois là à observer tes moindres faits et gestes. Il te faut du temps, » dit-il et elle sentit son cœur mort se serrer.

« Damon, non. C'est ça ce que je veux, être avec toi, maintenant. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, » supplia-t-elle. Il expira doucement sans la quitter des yeux.

« Je fais ça pour toi, Caroline. »

« C'est des conneries, » répondit-elle en lui arrachant ses mains.

« Caroline, je sais que tu es en colère, mais je ne vois pas d'autre moyen pour que ça marche – il faut que je parte et tu as besoin d'être seule. On ne pourra revenir à cette relation que quand ce sera le bon moment, parce que là, tout de suite ? C'est n'importe quoi, » dit-il. Elle sentit des larmes se former dans ses yeux.

« Mais c'est pour toi que je vis… »

« C'est bien ça le problème ! ça a toujours été un problème, Caroline. Tu ne fais rien pour toi, tu es trop occupée à essayer de rendre tout le monde heureux et je sais que tu vaux mieux que ça ! »

« Tu t'inventes des excuses, Damon. Pourquoi ne pas juste me dire que tu me larges parce que j'ai couché avec ton frère ? » dit-elle et il laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Peut-être que c'est ça, Caroline. Peut-être que j'ai tort sur toute la ligne et que j'ignore délibérément ce qui nous a amené ici aujourd'hui, mais tu ne peux pas ignorer la vérité. La dernière chose que tu aies faite pour toi, c'était quitter Mystic Falls. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue cette fille-là ? Parce que moi, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis deux ans, » dit-il et la gorge de Caroline se serra. « Je me suis rendu compte aujourd'hui que je suis amoureux de toi, Caroline. Je t'aime tellement que je peux te laisser partir, » ajouta Damon et une larme coula sur la joue de Caroline.

Alors il l'aimait, finalement. C'était dommage qu'il ait fallu toute cette débâcle pour qu'il arrive à le lui dire.

« Si tu m'aimes, tu n'as pas besoin de t'en aller. Je ne sais pas qui je suis sans toi, » dit-elle dans un sanglot. Il soupira.

« Il faut que tu trouves la réponse à cette question, Caroline. Fais ta vie, fais tout ce que tu veux sans te sentir coupable que je sois là – je ne veux plus que tu te sentes perdue, » fit-il doucement, même si elle voyait bien qu'il avait les yeux humides.

« Je suis toujours la même, » dit-elle d'une voix étranglée, mais elle n'avait pas l'air convaincante.

Elle n'était pas non plus convaincue.

Il se pencha vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle éclata en sanglots et enfouit son visage contre lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux et entortilla quelques mèches autour de ses doigts comme il le faisait toujours. Il ne la détestait pas – il en était incapable.

Il recula doucement et Caroline s'essuya les yeux. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil : ses larmes avaient disparues et il avait l'air déterminé à présent. Il allait être fort, pour eux deux.

« Trouve-toi, Caroline. Et quand ce sera fait, tu me trouveras, moi aussi, » répondit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Elle resta plantée là.

_Qui était Caroline Forbes ? Elle n'était pas certaine de connaître encore la réponse à cette question._


	8. Chapter 8

_"I used to sit back and watch the pouring rain,_

_I used to wish to be back home again,_

_I hadn't the strength then, I hadn' the chance to reveal it,_

_But it's all in your hands, When do we begin?"_

_-Guster, Mona Lisa_

« Tu sais, on a pas vraiment de bars à la mode par ici, mais j'ai entendu dire que le Mystic Grill, c'est génial, » entendit Damon. Il se retourna pour faire face à Alaric qui se dirigeait vers lui avec un grand sourire. Le vampire sourit en allant vers lui, ses valises à la main.

« Alaric Saltzman, dans mes bras, sale type, » fit Damon d'un air taquin en acceptant l'accolade d'Alaric.

Damon avait quitté Londres comme il l'avait dit, et le seul endroit où il lui semblait logique d'aller, c'était chez lui, à Mystic Falls. Alors il était là, deux semaines plus tard, à l'Aéroport International de Richmond après un long vol qui avait conduit à un introspection inévitable, ainsi qu'à quelques verres de trop. Quand il avait téléphoné à Alaric le jour de sa rupture avec Caroline, son ami s'était révélé un précieux soutien quant à sa décision de rentrer pour un moment – il savait qu'il en avait besoin.

Alaric était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs : les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux d'un blond cendré – il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir pris une ride. La seule différence, c'est qu'il avait troqué ses chemises de flanelle pour des chemises à col américain, et ses bottes pour d'élégantes chaussures de ville.

« Regarde toi, t'as l'air tellement…British, » dit Alaric en riant alors que Damon lui adressait un signe du majeur. « Quoi ? Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, tu es…très élégant, » concéda Alaric, ce qui fit rire Damon.

« Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, Ric. Depuis quand t'es si _métrosexuel ? »_

« Métrosexuel ? Je croyais que ça s'appelait s'habiller comme un adulte, » plaisanta-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture d'Alaric et qu'il ouvrait le coffre pour ranger les affaires de Damon. « Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait déjeuner et aller boire quelques verres ? Comme au bon vieux temps ? » demanda Alaric.

« Tu es en train de me proposer un rendez-vous, Ric ? » rigola Damon. Alaric rit en refermant le coffre et s'installa au volant.

« Ouais, ne dis pas à ma chérie qu'elle a de la compétition, hein. »

« Pff, j'ai toujours été un sérieux concurrent, » dit Damon en s'installant côté passager. Alaric rit et mit la voiture en route. « En parlant d'elle, entre autres choses, comment ça va à la pension ? »

Alaric poussa un soupir.

« Tout ca bien, Damon et j'aime vivre là-bas, mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Eh ben, disons que Bonnie…a redécoré. Ça ne ressemble plus vraiment à une garçonnière… »

« Elle s'est débarrassée de mon bar ? »

« C'est possible… » fit Alaric et la mâchoire de Damon se décrocha.

« Cette femme, c'est le diable en personne, je te le dis, » répondit Damon et Alaric haussa les épaules. « T'es d'accord en plus. »

« Elle est un peu…tendue parfois. Mais elle ne pense pas à mal. Je veux dire, elle veut vraiment des enfants, Damon. Alors elle transforme la maison pour qu'elle soit prête à les accueillir, » dit Alaric.

« Hmm. Alors ça veut dire que vous allez arriver à faire des enfants, toi et _Bonnie _? »

« Hey ! Je ne divulge jamais ce genre d'infos, » fit Alaric avec un clin d'œil et Damon eut un haut-le-cœur forcé.

« Oh, ça suffit. J'essaie encore de me faire à l'idée que toi et la petite sorcière soyez ensemble, alors pas besoin de parler de _ça_, » dit Damon, faisant sourire Alaric. « Il faut que je le voie pour le croire. »

« Bon, je zappe cette conversation. On a qu'à parler de toi et Caroline, » proposa Alaric et Damon poussa un soupir.

_Caroline._

Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis leur rupture. Il n'avait même pas tenté de la joindre, c'était encore trop frais et il ne voulait pas être envahissant. S'il voulait que ça marche, il fallait qu'ils soient vraiment séparés. C'est pour ça que ça lui semblait évident de revenir en Virginie.

« Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles, » dit-il un peu sèchement.

« Elle est toujours à Londres ? » demanda Alaric. Damon haussa les épaules.

« Autant que je sache. Elle a Abby, là-bas, et Stefan, je suppose… » fit-il sans terminer sa phrase.

Alaric poussa un soupir. Rien qu'au changement d'ambiance dans la voiture, il pouvait deviner que Damon était mal à l'aise à la simple mention du nom de son frère.

« Elle ne va retourner vers lui, Damon. Tu le sais, non ? Elle serait bête de gâcher ce qu'il y a entre vous. »

« J'aimerais en être aussi sûr que toi, Ric. Tu crois que j'ai pris la bonne décision ? » demanda Damon. Il jeta un œil à Alaric qui restait concentré sur la route alors qu'il empruntait la voie rapide vers Mystic Falls.

« Oui, je pense. C'est dur, mais parfois il faut se séparer pour mieux se retrouver. Puis Caroline, elle est jeune, Damon. C'était vraiment mature de ta part de t'en rendre compte et de prendre tes distances. Ça ne te ressemble pas, d'ailleurs, » railla Alaric et Damon lui frappa le bras. « Quoi ? »

« Je suis tout à fait capable d'être mature. Je paie les factures et je fais même le ménage, » fit remarquer Damon, faisait rire son ami. « J'ai même nettoyé les vitres à l'appartement. Figure-toi que Damon Salvatore n'est pas du genre à nettoyer les vitres. »

« Quoi, c'est tout ? » fit Ric. Damon rit et haussa les épaules. « Tu l'aimes vraiment, hein ? »

Damon se tourna vers son ami avec un sourire plein d'espoir qui disait tout mieux que des mots. Il était amoureux de Caroline, et même s'il se mettrait des claques pour avoir mis si longtemps à l'admettre, c'était vraiment un soulagement d'être enfin capable de le dire. Il l'aimait – et il espérait qu'elle l'aimait assez pour vouloir faire marcher leur relation.

Il regarda dehors en réalisant qu'ils seraient arrivés dans quelques minutes. Tout était exactement comme à son départ – les arbres, les maisons, tout. C'était réconfortant de se trouver en terrain familier après avoir été loin si longtemps.

« Alors, quoi de neuf par ici ? » demanda Damon et Alaric se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant.

« Ben, à part que toi et Elena n'êtes plus là, pas grand-chose. Le shériff Forbes est maintenant le Maire Forbes, Bonnie adore être une jeune diplômée. Tyler, Jeremy et Matt sont colocs à l'Université de Virginie. Tout est vieux comme le monde, » dit Ric et Damon acquiesça.

« Tout le monde grandit, » dit Damon alors qu'ils se garaient.

« Ouais. C'est bon d'être chez soi. »

* * *

><p>Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Abby se trouvait là avec deux sacs kraft entre les bras, son sac à main accroché à l'épaule.<p>

« Désolée d'être en retard, je me suis arrêtée au marché pour t'acheter quelques trucs. Avant que tu me dises que tu n'as pas besoin de manger, moi, j'en ai besoin si j'viens ici aussi souvent, » piailla la rousse, et Caroline soupira en l'aidant avec les courses.

Caroline avait attendu impatiemment l'arrivée d'Abby. Maintenant que Damon n'était plus là, la seule chose qu'elle détestait plus que la raison de son départ, c'était être seule.

« Non, ça va, Ab', j'espérais juste que tu ne m'avais pas lâchée, » dit Caroline d'un air reconnaissant et l'autre jeune femme se mit à rire.

« Pour aller voir qui ? Prince Stefan ? Tu sais que je peux pas le sentir, » répondit Abby.

« Ce n'est pas lui que tu détestes. Tu détestes ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi. Tu sais bien qu'il est complètement ton genre Abby, » dit Caroline. La rouquine se tourna pour lui faire face.

« C'est clair, je le déteste pour ce qu'il t'a fait et si tu penses une seconde à te remettre avec lui pendant que Damon n'est pas là, j'te décapite dans ton sommeil, ma petite, » menaça Abby, faisant rire Caroline.

« Pas de souci de ce côté-là, mes sentiments pour Stefan, c'était rien, juste des sentiments. Je ne referai pas la même bêtise, » promit Caroline.

Abby ouvrit le paquet de thé et sortir deux sachets.

« Tant mieux, parce que ça m'ennuierait de tuer ma meilleure amie. Vampire ou pas, » fit-elle avec un clin d'œil, et Caroline sourit.

« Je suis sûre que tu serais un vampire génial, Abby. »

« C'est clair, parce que je planterai un pieu dans le cœur de Stefan dès que j'en aurai l'occasion, » plaisanta-t-elle, Caroline rit encore. « T'as eu des nouvelles de Damon ? »

Caroline poussa un soupir et secoua la tête. C'était dur sans lui, mais après avoir passé cinq jours d'affilée à pleurer, elle s'était dit qu'elle pouvait y arriver. Elle allait arriver à se retrouver.

« Je veux juste savoir s'il va bien, » dit Caroline et Abby lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Je suis sûre que oui, Caro. Ne t'inquiète pas autant pour lui – il faut que tu…sortes, que tu t'amuses ! C'est bien ce qu'il voulait, non ? » demanda Abby et Caroline approuva silencieusement. « Oh mon Dieu ! Ce sera comme dans ce film de Julia Roberts, 'Eat, Pray, Love' ! » s'exclama Abby d'un air ravi, et Caroline rit.

« Pas vraiment… »

« Si, carrément ! On a qu'à aller en Italie, en Inde et à Bali ! »

« Déjà fait, » rit Caroline. Abby leva les yeux au ciel.

« Okay, on a qu'à être ennuyeuses à mourir et rester ici, » bouda-t-elle et Caroline secoua la tête.

« Je ne veux pas être ennuyeuse… »

« Alors ne le sois pas ! Profite de cette opportunité, Caro, » encouragea-t-elle.

Caroline savait qu'elle avait raison – c'était ce que voulait Damon. Il voulait qu'elle sorte, et pas qu'elle s'enferme pendant son absence. Il voulait qu'elle vive sa vie, et qu'elle lui prouve qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir sans lui. Caroline savait qu'elle ne pouvait ni être en paix avec Damon ou l'aimer, tant qu'elle ne serait pas d'abord en paix avec elle-même ou qu'elle ne s'aimerait pas.

« Okay, » dit-elle, essayant d'être optimiste. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? »

Abby tapa des mains et laissa échapper un gloussement qui fit rire Caroline.

« Tournée des bars, bien sûr, » dit-elle.

Caroline approuva en expirant profondément. Elle sortir un bout de papier de sa poche.

« J'ai fait une liste, » dit Caroline et Abby haussa un sourcil alors que la blonde lui tendait la feuille. « Je vais suivre les conseils de Damon à la lettre. »

« Comment ? » demanda Abby, curieuse et elle se mit à lire le titre. « Une liste de dernières volontés ? »

« Les choses que je veux faire avant de mourir, enfin bon, juste des choses que j'ai envie de faire, » dit Caroline et Abby lui jeta un regard incrédule.

« Tu veux sauter à l'élastique du pont de Brooklyn et perdre au moins mille dollars à Las Vegas ? » piailla Abby.

« Quoi, c'est pas bien ? » fit Caroline en se rongeant les ongles.

« Non, Caroline, c'est génial ! Ces 10 choses…si tu crois que ça peut t'aider, alors j'suis contente. Faudra que tu demandes des vacances et… »

« Numéro 4, » dit Caroline, renvoyant Caroline à la feuille de papier.

_Quitte ton boulot, parce que tu détestes le monde de la mode._

« Tu démissionnes ? »

« J'ai commencé la liste il y a longtemps, » confessa Caroline et Abby se précipita pour la serrer dans ses bras, à sa grande surprise.

« Oh, Caro, j'suis tellement contente. Tu détestais ce boulot, et j'avais peur que tu restes juste à cause de moi. »

Abby avait raison – Caroline avait supporté ce monde-là si longtemps uniquement pour son amie. Mais elle s'était rendue compte que si elle et Abby était si proches, ça ne comptait pas qu'elle démissionne ou pas.

« Alors tu ne crois pas que cette liste est stupide, ou irresponsable ? » demanda Caroline avec un sourire et Abby rit de bon cœur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de ce que je pense ! Tout ça, ça ne concerne que toi et ce qui est bon pour ton âme. » Caroline soupira. Abby avait raison. Il fallait qu'elle fasse des choses pour elle, et elle allait commencer tout de suite. « Je crois que tu devrais commencer avec le plus dur – le numéro 8, » dit Abby en lâchant son amie. Caroline soupira.

Elle savait très bien ce qu'était le numéro 8.

« Mon problème avec Stefan – je sais. »

« Quant au numéro 10, je peux t'aider pour les autres, mais je suis sûre que tu veux garder celui-là pour Damon, » fit-elle avec un clin d'œil et Caroline approuva.

Le numéro 10, c'était le plus spécial de la liste.

« T'es prête à te lancer, Abby ? » demanda Caroline et la rouquine recula de quelques pas pour la dévisager avec un sourire.

« Non, Caroline, la question est : est-ce que toi, tu es prête ? »

Elle allait se lancer et elle ne ferait pas machine arrière.

* * *

><p>Damon engloutit un shot de whisky et posa le verre vite sur le comptoir alors que Alaric faisait une grimace en reposant son propre verre. Le Grill – Damon ne se souvenait pas quand il était venu ici pour la dernière fois, mais il était ravi que ça n'ait pas trop changé en deux ans : le bar, le jeu de fléchettes, les tables de billards et la foule – tout était intact.<p>

Mis à part ce que Alaric lui avait dit plus tôt, il était ravi que Mystic Falls soit restée la même – il avait besoin d'une certaine constance à laquelle se raccrocher pour traverser cette période difficile avec Caroline. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle et même s'il n'était parti que depuis peu, il mourait d'envie de la revoir. Il espérait simplement qu'elle voudrait toujours de lui une fois que le moment serait venu – Stefan était toujours un sérieux concurrent, et il était sûr que Caroline était consciente d'avoir d'autres options. Des options qui, elles, ne quittaient pas la ville.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de ressasser tout ça – il s'en sortirait, et priait celui qui était là-haut (ou qui n'y était pas d'ailleurs) qu'elle s'en sorte aussi.

« C'est pas bizarre de boire un coup avec tes anciens élèves ? » demanda Damon comme pour se sortir de ses pensées. Il commanda deux autres verres.

Alaric lui avait promis une belle cuite ce soir.

« On dirait que je ne buvais pas déjà devant eux ou avec eux avant, » répondit Alaric et Damon rit.

Ce n'était pas faux. Alaric n'était pas exactement un citoyen modèle. Damon appréciait les imperfections de son meilleur ami.

« Où est Bonnie ? Je sais qu'elle a attendu de faire voir son petit visage mesquin toute la journée, » dit Damon et Alaric haussa les épaules en regardant sa montre.

« Elle devrait déjà être là, elle a fini de bosser il y a une heure. Je suis sûre qu'elle va arriver. Elle ne manquerait pas une occasion de se disputer avec toi, » dit Alaric et Damon saisit son verre.

« Peut-être qu'elle s'est rendu compte que t'étais vieux et qu'elle s'est enfuie. »

« Tu peux parler ! T'es un ancêtre comparé à moi. Que tu te sapes avec des fringues à la mode de Londres ou pas, » dit Alaric avant de boire une gorgée, et Damon sourit.

Juste à ce moment-là, il vit la sorcière en question entrer dans le bar – elle avait l'air plutôt pressée et se dirigeait vers eux à toute vitesse. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Y'a le feu ou quoi ? » demanda Damon quand elle les rejoignit, et les yeux verts de Bonnie se posèrent sur lui.

« Oui, tout va bien ? » demanda Alaric en prenant les mains de Bonnie dans les siennes. Il la regardait avec un air de plus en plus inquiet.

Damon observait la dynamique entre eux. Ils étaient adorables – il avait envie de vomir.

« J'ai essayé de lui dire de ne pas venir ici, mais elle a débarqué à la maison et elle était déjà en route avant que je puisse l'arrêter. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est arriver ici avant elle, » dit Bonnie à bout de souffle en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Alaric s'enfonça sur son tabouret.

« Une seconde, de qui on parle, là ? » demanda Damon, perdu quant à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Bonnie leva vers lui des yeux pleins d'excuses, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Avant qu'il puisse lui lancer une pique à ce sujet, il entendit une fois familière l'appeler et alors qu'elle s'approchait rapidement, elle jeta ses bras autour de ses épaules avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire « ouf ». Une odeur de cerise envahit son odorat alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui et il poussa un soupir.

_Elle avait toujours la même odeur. Et merde – voilà une constante dont il se serait bien passé._

« Je n'étais pas sûre de te revoir un jour, » fit la fille joyeusement et il jeta un regard à Alaric qui les observait, visiblement aussi stressé de Damon à cet instant précis.

Bonnie plissa les lèvres et poussa un long soupir.

Damon se dégagea de son étreinte et ses yeux marron chocolat plongèrent dans les siens. Exactement comme dans son souvenir. Ses cheveux bruns avaient encore poussé, et son sourire s'était élargi. Elle le regardait d'un air rêveur et lui saisit les mains.

« Elena, c'est sympa te voir, » dit doucement Damon.


	9. Chapter 9

_"Ain't nothing that stays the same, I won't ask it of you,_

_Just that burgundy smile you wore yesterday, say you won't ever lose_

_I've been down, I've been worse, Mona Lisa,_

_Came in last, came in first,_

_But it all gathers dirt, Mona Lisa,_

_Before you bathe in the light."_

_-Grant Lee Phillips, Mona Lisa_

_Numéro huit : Stefan Salvatore._

Caroline fixait le nom sur la feuille de papier froissé, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il prenne vie et qu'il lui dise quelque chose – n'importe quoi – au sujet de ce qui arriverait quand elle lui parlerait. Elle savait que le numéro huit de sa liste était important. En fait, il était presque aussi important que le reste. Et ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Et si ça lui explosait en pleine figure ?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir.

La sonnette retentit, et elle expira profondément en pliant le papier avec attention avant de le mettre dans sa poche, pour le garder en sûreté.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Caroline se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, légèrement tremblante. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que ça se passe mieux que l'intuition qu'elle en avait. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle le vit – les yeux vert électriques, les cheveux bruns parfaits, et la peau douce et mate. Stefan sourit et elle se mordilla la lèvre.

« Hey, » dit-elle en tentant de garder un ton léger alors qu'il entrait et qu'elle refermait derrière lui.

« Tu as dit que tu voulais me voir ? » demanda-t-il. Elle hocha la tête.

Elle avait envoyé un SMS à Stefan la veille après sa tournée des bars avec Abby, et peut-être bien qu'elle était un peu pompette quand elle lui avait demandé de passer à l'appartement. Mais même hébétée par l'alcool, elle savait que c'était une chose à faire – le numéro huit allait être le plus dur à accomplir.

Depuis le départ de Damon, elle n'avait pas eu trop de nouvelles de Stefan. Elle se serait attendue à l'inverse : puisque Damon n'était plus là, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la courtise de plus belle, et qu'il lui rende le choix plus facile alors qu'elle réalisait la nature de ses sentiments pour les deux frères. Mais il s'était fait discret sans prévenir. Et Caroline était convaincue d'être dingue, parce que ça n'avait eu pour effet qu'embrouiller encore plus ses pensées au lieu de la soulager.

« Je te sers quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle et Stefan secoua la tête poliment.

« Non, ça va, merci, » dit-il. « C'était comment ta soirée avec Abby ? » demanda-t-il après un court silence. Il s'installa sur le canapé et Caroline avec lui.

« J'ai oublié la moitié de la soirée, » répondit-elle et Stefan rit.

« Je crois qu'on peut donc dire que ça a été un succès. »

Caroline sourit, même si ses mains tremblaient. Il fallait couper court à cette conversation inutile. Elle s'approcha de Stefan et lui prit les mains, les serrant aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Stefan baissa les yeux vers leurs mains, puis les releva pour rencontrer ceux de Caroline d'un air intrigué.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il calmement. Elle hocha la tête, même si elle était certaine qu'il la sentait trembler. « Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas, Caroline. Si c'est à propos de Damon… »

« C'est à propos de toi, » le coupa-t-elle, et il attendit qu'elle poursuive. « Là, tout de suite, Stefan, il ne s'agit que de toi, » répéta-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il simplement sans jamais se détourner de ses yeux bleu clair.

Caroline poussa un soupir.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes Stefan ? Ou est-ce que tu aimes juste l'idée de faire du mal à ton frère ? » demanda-t-elle abruptement en lui lâchant les mains. Il eut l'air surpris par les mots s'échappant de ses lèvres rosées.

« Sérieusement, Caroline ? »

« C'est une question simple, Stefan, » répondit-elle et il soupira.

« Je t'aime toi, Caroline. Comme depuis toujours, » confia-t-il et Caroline garda le silence. « Et je sais – je sais que c'est mal, et que tu aimes Damon et que je ne devrais même pas penser à toi comme ça parce que c'est mon _frère_, mais il y a quelque chose en moi contre quoi je ne peux pas lutter, et ça me pousse vers _toi_. Et je sais que je vous ai causé beaucoup de problèmes à tous les deux, mais je ne peux pas lutter contre mes sentiments, » ajouta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et vit celui qui l'avait faite craquer à son arrivée à Mystic Falls. Elle vit celui qui était ensuite devenu son meilleur ami, et celui sur qui elle pouvait compter pour s'occuper d'elle quand personne d'autre ne le faisait. Elle vit celui dont elle ne s'était jamais vraiment remise avant de quitter Mystic Falls. Elle vit celui qui avait changé pour tous les autres, mais qui était resté la seule constante dans sa vie. Elle vit celui qui éveillait en elle autant d'amour que de haine.

Caroline inspira doucement et Stefan ne rompit jamais leur contact visuel. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et effleura sa peau avec son pouce tandis qu'il la regardait, dans l'expectative.

« Embrasse-moi, Stefan, » dit-elle doucement et il garda son expression stoïque.

Les yeux de Caroline le suppliaient de céder, alors il céda. Stefan se pencha et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle de Caroline avec une certaine hésitation – elle inspira profondément. Sa main libre se posa sur la deuxième joue de Stefan alors qu'il continuait de l'embrasser. Elle soupira alors qu'un tourbillon de pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit – une en particulier se distinguait, attendant simplement de franchir ses lèvres.

Ses doigts s'agrippèrent plus fort. Leurs langues se caressaient en parfaite harmonie – comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés avant d'aller plus loin. Stefan s'agrippa à elle et intensifia encore le baiser. Son souffle contre les lèvres de Caroline s'éternisa alors qu'elle se séparait doucement de lui et croisait son regard sérieux. Caroline passa les doigts dans les cheveux bruns de Stefan, et il ferma les yeux. Il savait ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Je…je n'ai rien ressenti, » avoua-t-elle et il hocha la tête en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle savait qu'il n'avait rien ressenti non plus.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » demanda-t-il et Caroline se contenta de garder le silence en le regardant se faire à l'idée que les sentiments – ou l'absence de sentiment- entre eux venaient d'être révélés.

Elle lui caressa le cou et se mordilla la lèvre.

« Tu aimes ton frère plus que tu ne m'aimes moi, » proposa-t-elle et il soupira en digérant ses mots. « Et même si je t'_aime_, Stefan, ce ne sera jamais de la même manière. »

Stefan baissa les yeux avant de les relever vers Caroline. Elle l'observa tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et elle sentit immédiatement les siennes arriver. Bien assez tôt, elle pleurait et avait un goût salé sur les lèvres.

« Comment je me suis autant _perdu_, Caroline ? » finit-il par demande, les jours inondées de larmes qui ne faisaient que donner à Caroline envie de pleurer encore plus.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Stefan pleurer, même en cherchant. Même quand il venait d'arriver à Londres, le cœur brisé par sa rupture avec Elena, pas une seule larme n'avait coulé. C'était rafraîchissant, dans toute la beauté tragique du moment – il acceptait d'avoir des sentiments à nouveau, et cette fois, envers la bonne personne : Damon.

« Comme nous tous, Stefan, » expliqua-t-elle et il rit en secouant la tête, fermant les yeux à nouveau.

« Pourquoi j'ai – _pourquoi_ j'ai fait ça à Damon ? » demanda-t-il de manière rhétorique. « J'ai risqué ma vie pour lui, Caroline, pour qu'il vive. Si je lui ai sauvé la vie, pourquoi est-ce que j'en fais tant pour le faire souffrir ? »

Les pouces de Caroline effleurèrent doucement les joues de Stefan.

« Il n'y a que toi qui aies la réponse à cette question, Stefan. Mais je sais que vous vous aimez. Vous avez géré l'équivalent d'une éternité de souffrance parce que vous avez laissé des femmes, moi incluse, se mettre entre vous. Quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ? » demanda Caroline. Stefan soupira bruyamment en croisant son regard.

C'était une bonne question – quand ce cercle vicieux prendrait-il fin ?

« Aujourd'hui. Je veux retrouver mon frère, » dit Stefan. Caroline hocha la tête.

« Oui, moi aussi. »

Stefan passa une main dans ses boucles blondes. Quelques larmes séchaient encore sur ses joues et il sourit. C'était un sourire pur, et même s'il avait les yeux humides et le front plissé, c'était un sourire. Caroline en était ravie.

« Il reviendra vers toi, tu sais. »

Ces mots dans la bouche de Stefan sonnaient tellement encourageants, tellement réconfortants – exactement comme il les pensait. Elle se rappela que l'ancien Stefan aurait été tout aussi compatissant. Elle vit celui qui l'aimait assez pour la laisser partir, et qui aimait suffisamment son frère pour ne pas se mettre en travers de son bonheur. Voilà qui était réellement Stefan Salvatore – pas l'éventreur, ni le post-éventreur, ni le dur à cuire ou même l'homme amer et plein de rancœur qu'il était devenu après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Enfin, il se comportait normalement, et c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

C'était Stefan, et il resterait à jamais l'homme parfait : celui qui avait toujours les bons mots, et qui aurait pu, à l'aide de son charme, mette n'importe qui dans son lit. Mais aussi parfait qu'il était, ou qu'il s'efforçait d'être, il ne serait jamais celui qu'il lui fallait. L'embrasser et n'avoir rien ressenti avait ôté un poids de ses épaules et lui avait rappelé pour qui elle avait fait tout ça.

Damon, l'imparfait. Qui disait toujours ce qui ne fallait pas, et qui faisait encore pire. Ses imperfections, elle les voyait comme une beauté, et elle commençait à croire que personne d'autre ne pourrait lui faire ressentir de telles choses. Son rire, son sourire narquois, cette manière arrogante qu'il avait de lui donner des ordres qu'elle ne suivait jamais, même si elle savait qu'il avait raison – c'était son Damon, parfaitement imparfait et elle en était amoureuse.

Et c'était un amour extraordinaire.

« Il reviendra vers toi aussi, » sourit-elle quand elle se sortit de ses pensées. Elle vit dans ses yeux une lueur d'espoir nouvelle, que même l'ancien Stefan n'aurait pu égaler.

« Est-ce qu'on a un plan pour en arriver là ? » demanda-t-il.

Caroline sentit un sourire en coin naître sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle sortait de sa poche la petite feuille. Elle la tendit à Stefan, qui la déplia d'un air perplexe. Il lut attentivement les mots gribouillés.

« Je t'interdis de te moquer, » le prévint-il mais ce fut en vain dès qu'il eut posé les yeux sur le numéro deux.

« Porter un déguisement Harry Potter à la première d'un film Twilight ? » lut-il avant d'éclater de rire. « Tu te rends compte que c'est un motif valable d'agression ? »

Caroline rit et leva les mains en signe de défense.

« Ecoute, ça fait un bail que j'ai envie de remettre des fous furieux à leur place ! Abby m'a demandé si je scintillais à cause de ce film. Sans oublier qu'elle croit qu'on joue au baseball quand il fait orage ! C'est tellement idiot ! Au moins, je n'ai jamais eu à justifier mon style de vie à cause de Harry Potter, » répondit-il. Stefan secoua la tête.

« Bien sûr, je préfère la Team Dumbledore plutôt que la Team Jacob, » sourit-il. Elle lui donna une tape dans le bras alors qu'il continuait à parcourir la feuille du regard. « Numéro huit : Stefan Salvatore. Je suppose qu'on peut rayer celui-là, » dit-il et elle sourit.

« Tu le prends bien pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire briser le cœur, » fit-elle remarquer. Il hocha la tête.

« Je crois que les types taciturnes ont l'habitude. Sérieusement, je le prends nettement mieux que toi quand je t'ai repoussée à Mystic Falls lors de notre première rencontre, » dit Stefan et Caroline rit en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Tu avais été vraiment méchant. Mais tu vois, une méchanceté classe. Jamais on ne m'avait repoussée avec tant de charme, » dit-elle et il sourit.

« Je crois qu'Abby a maîtrisé mon art. Elle m'a dit que j'étais l'homme le plus séduisait avec qui elle avait eu le plaisir de sortir, et qu'elle avait du mal à croire que je sois un tel gentleman. Mais quand je lui ai demandé de la revoir, elle a dit 'En fait, tu as aussi le plus gros salopard avec qui je suis jamais sortie, donc, même pas en rêve, M. Salvatore', » répondit Stefan en imitant à la perfection l'accent britannique de la rouquine, ce qui fit éclater de rire Caroline.

Il avait mis en plein dans le mille.

« Ah, cette Abby, » dit Caroline avant d'entendre frapper à la porte. « Puisqu'on en parle…ne te fâche pas, mais je lui ai demandé de passer après notre conversation. J'étais sûre que je serai à ramasser à la petite cuillère, ce qui est un peu le cas, » dit-elle en allant ouvrir la porte. Il sourit.

_« Caroline, chérie, j'ai du vin et des chocolats ! » fit Abby._

« Je crois que c'est le moment pour le _salopard_ de s'en aller, » commença Stefan alors que Caroline ouvrait la porte. Quand Abby entra, elle posa immédiatement les yeux sur lui. « Je m'en allais, je t'assure, » dit-il en levant les mains.

« Stefan, assieds-toi, » ordonna Caroline en se tournant vers Abby. « Tout va bien, mais du vin et des chocolats, ça me paraît super ! »

Abby lui jeta un regard intrigué mais décida de ne rien dire. Elle ne manquerait pour rien au monde une occasion de se montrer impolie envers le vampire aux yeux verts.

« Est-ce que le Prince Stefan aime le Pinot Grigio ? » demanda Abby en jetant un œil vers lui. « Ça n'a pas le même goût que la copine de ton frère, mais c'est tout aussi bon, » raila-t-elle. Stefan haussa les sourcils.

« Le grigio, ça me va très bien, je m'en fais plus pour la compagnie… » blagua-t-il.

Abby eut un rire jaune et Caroline s'interposa immédiatement.

« Abby, Stefan, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et j'apprécierais vraiment que vous vous entendiez. Ça me faciliterait vraiment la vie, » dit-elle d'un air le plus enjoué possible.

Abby plissa les lèvres et Stefan soupira.

« Je suis désolé, Abby. C'est un plaisir de te revoir, vraiment, » dit-il sincèrement. Elle croisa les bras en posant ses courses sur la table basse.

« Je sais, » dit-elle sèchement. Stefan rit – il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui le déteste tant.

« Abby, sois gentille… » gronda Caroline. La rouquine émit un grognement.

« Bon, d'accord. C'est sympa de te revoir aussi, Stefan, » dit-elle doucement, provoquant un sourire de Caroline. « Et…je suis ravie que tu prennes si bien ta défaite, parce que sinon, j'aurais été forcée de te tuer pendant ton sommeil, » dit-elle joyeusement.

Stefan fronça les sourcils.

« C'est comme ça que tu es _gentille _? » demanda-t-il en croisant les bras – Abby haussa les sourcils avec un sourire narquois.

« On n'aura pas mieux, » répondit Caroline avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour sortir des verres à vin.

Ça allait être une longue soirée.

* * *

><p>« Quelles sont les chances pour qu'Elena revienne juste la semaine où je suis là aussi ? » demanda Damon en posant les bouteilles de whisky, de scotch, de gin et de bourbon sur l'étagère dans le salon. Alaric soupira.<p>

« A peu près nulles. Elle n'a même pas dit à Bonnie qu'elle arrivait – c'est les vacances de Printemps, apparemment, ce qui veut dire… »

« Que Tyler, Jeremy et Matt ne vont pas tarder à se pointer aussi. Génial. Apparemment j'ai lancé une mode et tout le monde a besoin de rentrer à la maison, » dit Damon.

Alaric poussa le distributeur de boisson dans l'espace qui lui était réservé.

« Toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour faire la fête, je suppose. En parlant de ça…. Bonnie va péter un plomb, » sourit Alaric et Damon rit en admirant leur œuvre.

« Personne ne lui a dit que c'était cool de virer mon mini-bar. C'est donc logique qu'on en installe un vrai à la place, avec des bières pression et tout le toutim, » sourit-il. Alaric secoua la tête.

« Je reste vivre avec elle après, moi. Merci de me laisser ça sur les bras, » répondit-il.

« C'était ton choix, pas le mien. Et puis…si je te disais qu'il se pourrait bien que je pense à me réinstaller en Virginie ? » demanda Damon. Alaric cessa de donner des coups de marteau et leva les yeux.

« Quoi ? Tu reviens à Mystic Falls ? »

Damon haussa les épaules en triposant un robinet encore non fixé.

« J'sais pas, ça me parait logique, Ric. Elle me manque cette satanée ville. » Les yeux d'Alaric se firent ronds. « Quoi ? »

« Rien, mec, je serais super content que tu reviennes – c'est pas pareil sans toi. Mais … et Caroline ? »

Damon poussa un soupir. Il pensait à Caroline tous les jours, se demandait ce qu'elle faisait, et si elle aussi pensait à lui. Il se sentait mieux à Mystic Falls qu'à Londres car il avait l'impression d'être à sa place. Mais au bout du compte, il savait que sa place était avec elle, peu importe où elle se trouvait.

« Je ne lui ai pas parlé, Ric, et qui sait combien de temps ça lui prendra de me trouver. Je me dis que je devrais…vivre ma vie pendant un temps. C'est ce que je lui ai dit de faire, et j'sais pas, j'me sens bien ici, » avoua-t-il. Alaric approuva. « Je ne dis pas que je n'y retournerai jamais. J'ai simplement besoin d'être ici, pour l'instant. »

« Dans ce cas, bienvenue à la maison, mon pote, » dit Alaric. Damon sourit en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

« Eh ben, Ric, mon accueil n'était pas si enthousiaste, » entendirent-ils.

Damon leva les yeux et vit Elena entrer dans le salon avec une tasse de café, ses longs cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval. Elle portait un short qui dévoilait ses longues jambes, et un chemisier à manques asymétriques. Elle était toujours comme dans le souvenir de Damon, sauf qu'elle avait mûri.

« Elena, je ne t'avais pas vue, » répondit Alaric. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement, ainsi qu'à Damon. Ça lui rappelait le sourire qu'elle avait si souvent quand ils étaient « ensemble ». Cette pensée le fit grimacer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourcil haussé alors que Damon vissait le dernier robinet à bière et qu'Alaric s'époussetait les mains.

« On a fait un bar pour Bonnie. Je me suis dit qu'elle aurait besoin d'un coup à boire de temps en temps après être devenue Super-Maman, » sourit Damon. Elena rit en passant sa main sur le comptoir.

« Comme c'est gentil. Elle va vous tuer tous les deux, » dit Elena et Alaric secoua la tête.

« Elle ne peut pas me tuer. J'ai ma chevalière, » dit-il en agitant sa main.

« Moi, elle n'oserait pas me tuer. Je suis bien trop mignon, » fit Damon avec un clin d'œil. Elena sourit et soutint son regard pendant une second de trop.

Etrange.

« Je vais me changer pour le dîner, » dit Alaric, percevant clairement la tension.

Il frappa dans ses mains et se dirigea vers l'étage rapidement, abandonnant Damon en première ligne. Tu parles d'un acolyte fidèle. Il avait fait clairement comprendre à Damon, dès l'arrivée d'Elena, que c'était lui seul de la remettre à sa place si elle franchissait la ligne. Damon l'avait maudit de se comporter en adulte.

Damon attrapa un verre vide et Elena lui jeta un regard suspicieux alors qu'il ouvrait une des bouteilles.

« Un verre ? » demanda-t-il et elle hocha la tête.

« Un gin, s'il te plait, » dit-elle et Damon haussa les sourcils en attrapant un autre verre.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à boire du gin, » dit-il. Elle haussa les épaules en s'installant sur un tabouret haut.

« La fac, ça change tout, » dit-elle doucement.

_Comme le fait d'être dans un triangle amoureux avec deux frères vampire. _

« Comme ça va, dans ta super fac Ivy League de Rhode Island ? Je ne crois pas avoir été inscrit à Brown, » dit-il en se remémorant ses années d'université.

« C'est super, je m'y plais beaucoup. Mais ça ne manque d'être ici la plupart du temps, » avoua-t-elle alors qu'il lui tendait son verre.

« Comme tout le monde, » répondit-il. Elle hocha la tête et but une gorgée.

« Et toi, comment ça va, Damon, depuis que tu…es venu me voir ? » demanda Elena. Il soupira.

Quand il était allé lui rendre visite à Providence, il n'allait vraiment pas bien moralement. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, et il se nourrissait à peine. Il se sentait affaibli après avoir tout simplement quitté Caroline, et plus Elena tentait de lui en parler, plus il la repoussait, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se convaincre qu'il n'avait plus aucun sentiment pour elle – du moins, plus de la même nature qu'auparavant. Elena était restée optimiste malgré son attitude détestable et elle lui avait même offert un toit pour aussi longtemps qu'il voulait.

Il avait refusé.

Il savait qu'être auprès d'Elena lui ferait du tort, ainsi qu'à Caroline, et même à Stefan. Il ne voulait plus être avec elle non plus, même si sa présence le réconfortait. ça ne suffisait pas – elle n'était pas _Caroline. _

« Tout va bien, je suis toujours un dur à cuir, tu connais la chanson, » dit-il et elle sourit.

« Comment va Caroline ? Où elle est ? » demanda Elena et il posa les mains sur le bar.

Il s'était dit que Bonnie aurait répondu à cette question avec ses commérages. Il les maudit, elle et Alaric, d'être si adultes.

« On…fait une pause. Pour l'instant, » dit-il et Elena eut l'air surprise puis elle fit une moue boudeuse. Il s'attendait presque à ce que ça la réjouisse étant donné qu'il l'avait quittée pour rejoindre Caroline.

« Je suis désolée de l'apprendre, » dit-elle et Damon but une gorgée de son verre.

« Je suis un grand vampire, Elena. Pas besoin de ta compassion, » répondit-il. Elle plissa les lèvres et prit la main libre de Damon dans la sienne, la serrant fermement.

« D'accord, pas de compassion, » dit-elle. Il baissa les yeux vers sa main qu'elle serrait alors qu'elle traçait avec son pouce de grands cercles sur son poignet. Il recroisa son regard.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?_

Damon dégagea rapidement sa main et s'éclaircit la gorge alors que Bonnie entrait dans le salon toujours vêtue de sa veste, et son sac à l'épaule. Ses yeux s'élargirent.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça _? » demanda-t-elle en désignant le bar. Damon lui fit un grand sourire.

« Mon cadeau de retour à la maison. Tu aimes ? »

« Je déteste. »

« Dommage, » railla-t-il. Bonnie laissa échapper un grognement en secouant la tête. Elle se tourna vers Elena.

« Tu étais au courant, toi ? » demanda la sorcière en tapant du pied. Elena leva les mains.

« Témoin innocent, Bon', j'te jure. »

Damon eut un petit rire moqueur. Elena n'était jamais _innocente_.

« On peut le garder, s'il te plaît ? Je te promets que Ric se conduira bien, » dit Damon avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif. Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel.

« N'oubliez pas de nettoyer après vous. Je vais préparer le dîner et je ne veux pas m'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit d'autre ce soir, » dit-elle et Damon acquiesça.

« J'apprécie que la Brigade de Répression du Fun tolère une légère entorse au règlement, » appela-t-il après Bonnie alors qu'elle s'en allait.

« Ouais, c'est ça. La Brigade de Répression du Fun va boire une tasse de café et faire de son mieux pour se retenir de t'empoissonner ce soir, » répondit Bonnie.

Damon l'entendit faire les cent pas dans la cuisine et guetta le bruit du placard qui s'ouvrait. Il sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? » demanda Elena avec curiosité. Damon ne dit rien et Bonnie hurla de dégoût quelques secondes plus tard.

_« Tu as échangé le sucre et le sel ? Je vais te tuer, Damon ! »_

Elena haussa les sourcils et le sourire narquois de Damon s'agrandit.

« Tu ne croyais pas sérieusement que ce bar était la seule blague qu'on allait te faire, avec Alaric, si ? » répondit-il.

Alaric revint dans le living room avec de nouveaux vêtements. En entendant Bonnie se scandaliser, il sourit. Lui et Damon échangèrent une accolade.

« C'est bon d'être à la maison, » sourit Damon.


	10. Chapter 10

Trois mois.

Avec l'aide de Stefan et Abby, et en douze semaines, Caroline avait accompli quasiment tous les points de sa liste, à l'exception de deux. Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse. Elle se sentait à nouveau elle-même, et c'était merveilleux. Elle, Stefan et Abby avait embarqué à bord du premier avion à destination des Etats-Unis, où Caroline pourrait enfin mettre le train en marche et se retrouver. Après avoir démissionné et réglé son histoire avec Stefan, l'amusement avait commencé.

De choses un peu folles comme sauter à l'élastique du pont de Brooklyn à perdre quelques milliers de dollars à Las Vegas, en passant par donner un toast mémorable au mariage d'inconnus, Caroline avait libéré son côté déluré, et elle s'était souvenue de la personne qu'elle était, à Mystic Falls. Oui, là-bas, elle était _cette fille_. Celle qui prenait des risques, qui ravalait sa fierté juste pour faire quelque chose dont elle se souviendrait toute sa vie. Ces trois mois lui avaient appris que cette Caroline vivait toujours en elle, et qu'elle brûlait de déployer à nouveau ses ailes.

Elle avait assisté à la première de Twilight déguisée en Harry Potter, comme promis, et elle avait offert également son entière garde-robe à une œuvre caritative qui venaient en aide aux femmes battues. Elle avait ri des regards mauvais qu'on lui avait lancés quand elle s'était mise dans la file d'attente pour le film dans son costume – ça lui avait rappelé à quel point elle était téméraire. Quant à la donation ? Elle avait finalement été capable d'admettre qu'elle était bien plus que ses vêtements. Si elle pouvait aider une autre femme à se sentir belle alors qu'elle était constamment rabaissée par quelqu'un dans sa vie, alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ?

Elle et Abby avaient même tenté le speed-dating, même si ce n'était pas sur la liste, et elle avait réalisé qu'elle était très chanceuse de déjà avoir un homme avec qui elle était sur la même longueur d'onde, si bien qu'aucun de ces rendez-vous n'avait été important.

L'accomplissement dont elle était le plus fière n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque décision un peu folle, ni avec le fait de dépenser trop d'argent, de sortir avec des inconnus ou rien d'autre du genre.

Le numéro sept voulait que Caroline soit capable de se regarder dans un miroir et de dire qu'elle s'aimait, en le pensant vraiment.

Ça avait été le plus dur à réaliser, mais ça avait aussi été le plus gratifiant. Un jour elle s'était réveillée dans la chambre qu'elle, Stefan et Abby partageaient dans un hôtel de Baltimore. C'était le lendemain de sa donation, et elle avait enfin été capable de se regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bains en souriant, même si elle n'avait plus aucune de ses fringues à la mode. Elle s'était sentie comme un prisonnier libéré de ses chaînes.

Elle avait observé ses boucles blondes emmêlées et ses yeux bleu intense. Elle avait pris une profonde inspiration et n'avait pas pu retenir le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle fixait son reflet en lui déclarant son amour de toutes ses forces. Elle était enfin en paix avec elle-même, et ce sentiment courait dans ses veines comme aucun autre – Caroline était convaincue qu'elle était la personne la plus heureuse sur terre. Exception faite de la nouvelle propriétaire de sa paire de Jimmy Choo préférée.

Cette révélation était peut-être survenue un peu trop tôt dans la matinée, ceci dit, à six heures du matin, pour être exact. D'une, ça avait réveillée Abby en sursaut, et de deux, Stefan avait frappé à la porte de la salle de bains pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. La réponse qu'elle lui avait donné ? Tout allait parfaitement bien. _Enfin, Presque parfaitement bien. _

Elle était très tentée de téléphoner à Damon – pour lui parler de ce qu'elle avait fait, des choses qu'elle avait vues, de celle qu'elle était devenue. Elle avait envie qu'il soit fier d'elle, parce que, pour une fois, elle était fière d'elle-même. Elle n'aurait rien fait de tout ça sans lui, et elle espérait qu'elle pourrait le remercier pour cette nouvelle perception de la vie et d'elle-même.

Enfin, Caroline s'aimait. Et elle était prête à l'aimer, lui aussi.

Même si elle ignorait totalement où il se trouvait ou ce qu'il faisait, elle s'était dit qu'elle décrocherait son téléphone pour l'appeler aussitôt qu'elle serait rentrée à Mystic Falls. Peut-être qu'il accepterait d'interrompre un moment le truc complètement démentiel qu'il était certainement en train de faire – comme nager avec des requins ou courir après des tornades. Elle mourait d'envie de le voir.

« Tu es prête ? » entendit Caroline. Elle leva les yeux de sa liste et sourit.

Stefan était appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, dans le dernier bed & breakfast où ils s'étaient arrêtés à Richmond, Virginie. Il croisa les bras et lui sourit en entrant dans la chambre. Il s'installa au bord de son lit. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Caroline et elle mordit sa lèvre délicatement.

« Je suis nerveuse, » confia-t-elle et Stefan haussa les sourcils.

« Toi ? Nerveuse ? Je ne crois pas que les filles qui sautent du pont de Brooklyn ont le droit d'être nerveuses, » plaisanta-t-il et elle lui donna une tape dans le bras en voyant son sourire moqueur.

Stefan avait été génial avec elle ces trois derniers mois. Il l'avait aidée à maîtriser ses nerfs et à s'accepter. Il semblait avoir enfin accepté le fait qu'ils ne seraient jamais ensemble, et il en faisait son parti. Parfois, il était silencieux et boudeur, mais son attitude s'éloignait assez vite de la mélancolie, et il avait fini par laisser s'en aller ce qui restait de peine dans son cœur.

Caroline l'avait même convaincu de sortir avec des inconnues pendant leurs virées à New York et Las Vegas. Et il avait apprécié ces rendez-vous.

Stefan n'était pas exactement redevenu comme avant, mais il était une bien meilleure version de lui-même. Il était bien plus spontané, moins réservé, et comble, il était un peu grand fêtard que Caroline et Abby réunies.

Il vivait enfin sa vie, et Caroline était heureuse pour lui. Cependant, elle voyait bien que son frère lui manquait désespérément, et qu'il avait hâte de le revoir afin d'arranger les choses entre eux. Stefan était enfin heureux, lui aussi, et elle pensait sincèrement que les choses étaient faites pour être ainsi.

Caroline regarda dans ses yeux verts et elle rit presque en réalisant qu'un milliard de mots lui venaient quand elle posait les yeux sur Stefan Salvatore. _Courageux, attentionné, lunatique, arrogant, sensible, fort et boudeur étaient parmi les premiers. _Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu – les conversations, les baisers, le sexe, les disputes, les déceptions, et les larmes – elle le considérait toujours comme un des meilleurs amis qu'elle n'aurait jamais, et une des personnes les plus fortes qu'elle connaisse. Elle se considérait chanceuse, non seulement de l'avoir dans sa vie, mais en plus d'avoir son frère comme amour de sa vie.

« Merci, Stefan, d'avoir fait ça avec moi alors que tu aurais pu te défiler après ce qui s'est passé entre nous, » dit-elle enfin. Stefan sourit en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle ne ressentait que de la chaleur et de la complicité quand elle le regardait – il lui donnait l'impression d'être à sa place. Elle avait besoin de rentrer.

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire d'autre que te protéger, Caroline ? Je t'ai bien promis de ne rien laisser t'arriver, il y a longtemps, » dit-il et elle sourit.

« C'est vrai. Je me souviens aussi que j'avais du sang séché dans mes cheveux pendant des jours après ça, » se souvint-elle et il rit en se rappelant avoir trouvé Caroline à la fête foraine cette nuit-là, et avoir essuyé le sang de son visage dans les toilettes alors qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Ce n'était vraiment pas drôle sur le moment, mais le commentaire que venait d'e faire Caroline présentait la situation sous un tout nouvel angle.

« Tu as vraiment mûri, Caroline. Tu n'es plus du tout la fille psychorigide, angoissée et survoltée pour qui je te prenais à une époque, » dit-il. Elle sourit. « Tu es forte, Caroline. Et tu es merveilleuse – une _femme_ merveilleuse, dont le sourire illumine la pièce. Mon frère…il mérite quelqu'un comme toi, Caroline, et j'espère sincèrement que je vivrai une relation comme la vôtre un jour, » dit Stefan. Elle plissa les lèvres pour cacher son sourire, sans grand succès.

Caroline jeta ses bras autour du cou de Stefan et le serra fort. Il rit alors qu'elle le serrait si fort, si fort qu'il pouvait à peine parler. Comment était-il possible que cette petite fille soit si forte ? Elle posa un baiser sur son front et il rit quand elle le lâcha enfin.

« Alors, on est prêt à aller dans votre petite fille et botter quelques fesses ? » demanda Abby en entrant son tour avant de se laisser tomber la tête la première sur le lit. Elle faisait ça tous les jours.

Caroline aimait qu'Abby Stewart l'imprévisible soit devenue un peu plus prévisible. Ça n'avait même pas surpris Caroline qu'elle décide de prendre un long congé. Laisser tomber le boulot pour aider Caroline avec sa liste, c'était tellement Abby. C'était aussi du Abby tout craché de continuer à mener la vie dure à Stefan, même s'ils s'étaient habitués l'un à l'autre. Les chamailleries s'étaient changées en petites piques de temps à autre, et Caroline en était satisfaite, même si elle s'accrochait toujours au rêve que Stefan et Abby finiraient par mettre de côté leur haine mutuelle pour tomber amoureux. Après tout, au milieu de toutes ces disputes, ils avaient trouvé le temps de flirter, et même de s'embrasser quelques fois à Vegas.

Caroline ne s'attendait pas à un miracle d'après leurs dires, ils n'étaient absolument pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Ce qui voulait dire, pour Abby, qu'il ne s'intéressait absolument pas à la série True Blood, et que donc, il ne pouvait pas être son âme sœur. Après tout, qui pouvait résister à Eric Northman ? L'idée que Stefan se faisait de la femme idéale correspondait plutôt à une fille qui pensait que _Le Portrait de Dorian Gray_ était le meilleur livre jamais écrit. Le seul argument d'Abby était que ce livre n'ayant pas été écrit par Jane Austen, il ne pouvait pas être le meilleur.

Tous les deux avaient rapidement dépassé ce léger coup de cœur réciproque et avaient décidé d'être amis. Caroline soutenait cette décision, en espérant secrètement le jour de leur mariage. Mieux encore, elle l'exigeait.

Elle soupira en posant son regard sur ceux – ces deux personnes qui l'avait tellement aidée ces derniers mois, sans jamais faillir. Et ils s'apprêtaient à l'aider à abattre l'un des points les plus épineux de sa liste – le numéro neuf : résoudre les choses à la maison. Ce qui signifiait arranger les choses avec sa mère, Tyler, Bonnie et surtout Elena.

« Tu vas adorer Mystic Falls, Abbs. C'est l'exemple-même de la petite ville horrible où il y a un seul bar, mais qui est quand même fantastique, » sourit Caroline.

« Un seul bar ? Bordel, mais on va où, à Guam ? » demanda Abby avec des yeux ronds. Stefan laissa échapper un gloussement en se levant du lit avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches.

« Je crois qu'il y a deux bars à Guam, » dit-il et Abby grogna.

« Abby, tu vas adorer, c'est promis ! » insista Caroline alors que la rouquine levait les yeux au ciel.

« Est-ce que je pourrai dire à Elena que j'embrasse mieux qu'elle ? » demanda Abby en se tournant vers Stefan. Il rit.

« Peu importe ce qui se passe avec Elena, ça ne me concerne plus, » dit-il en levant les mains devant lui.

Caroline se tourna vers lui à son tour en croisant les bras timidement.

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller, Stefan ? Je veux dire, avec Elena dans les parages. »

Il soupira en croisant le regard de Caroline. Stefan n'avait pas revu Elena depuis leur rupture, et il ne lui avait pas parlé non plus. Caroline redoutait l'effet que cette présence pourrait avoir sur lui, même s'il assurait que ça irait très bien. Elle était nerveuse, parce qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter qu'il souffre à nouveau après tous les progrès qu'ils avaient fait en trois mois.

« Revoir Elena ne va pas me détruire, d'accord ? C'est vrai, ça va être étrange, mais…ça va aller, okay ? » rassura-t-il et Caroline répondit par un petit sourire.

Oui, ça irait – elle s'en assurerait. Finalement elle se leva et tapa dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.

« On est prêts à y aller ? » demanda-t-elle joyeusement et Abby se glissa hors du lit alors que Stefan acquiesçait. « Le voyage va être facile vu que je n'ai presque pas de valises, » fit-elle remarquer avec le sourire.

« Au moins une raison de se réjouir, » railla Abby.

* * *

><p>Trois mois.<p>

Ça faisait trois mois que Damon avait quitté Londres, mis sa vie dans une valise, et refait surfait à Mystic Falls. Trois mois d'Alaric et Bonnie qui préparaient leur mariage, et trois mois de lui et Alaric qui faisait de la vie de la sorcière un véritable enfer de taquineries.

Les choses n'auraient pas pu mieux se passer s'il en avait décidé autrement.

Elena était à peine dans le coin après la fin de ses vacances de Printemps, et elle était retournée en cours à Rhode Island. Elle était beaucoup plus présente depuis la fin du semestre, et elle avait refusé un poste qui lui aurait permis de travailler pour une association en Afrique sub-saharienne. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que ses amis assistent à sa remise de diplômes, et ils y avaient été. Inutile de dire qu'ils avaient été les plus bruyants.

Damon croisait Matt, Tyler et Jeremy de temps en temps, puisqu'ils étaient revenus de l'Université de Virginie pour les vacances d'été. Tyler et Matt avaient enfin eu leur diplôme et il ne restait qu'une année à Jeremy pour obtenir le sien. Ils ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps à la pension, surtout Jeremy, pour des raisons évidentes. Mais il avait pris quelques verres avec eux, et il fallait bien admettre qu'il s'était bien amusé.

Malgré les sentiments qu'il avait pour tout ce monde avait de quitter Mystic Falls, Damon pouvait maintenant dire qu'il était heureux d'avoir des amis. Parce que c'était ce qu'ils étaient, tous, ses amis. Il pensait souvent à Caroline, Stefan, et même Abby de temps en temps. Il se demandait comment ils s'entendaient tous les trois ou même s'ils arrivaient à se supporter.

Damon revint à la réalité quand Elena lui donne un coup de coude, et il leva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens.

« Je crois que tu es le pire partenaire de Scrabble au monde, » dit-elle et il fronça les sourcils d'un air agacé.

« C'est parce que ce jeu est nul, et que tu veux y jouer à chaque foutu jour que Dieu fait, » répondit-il et elle lui donna une gentille tape sur le bras alors qu'il riait.

Elena – la seule personne que Damon devrait haïr pour tout ce qui lui était arrivé. La fille qui lui avait pris son frère, avait brisé son cœur, et qui avait laissé sa propre meilleure amie dans une situation impossible. Oui, il aurait dû détester cette fille. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne pouvait pas la détester, malgré ses efforts. Il avait décidé que pour détester Elena, il fallait qu'il soit toujours amer au sujet de ce qui s'était passé, et ce n'était vraiment pas le cas.

A vrai dire, il devrait plutôt la remercier de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui : si elle ne l'avait pas quitté au retour de Stefan, il n'aurait pas quitté Mystic Falls avec Caroline, et il n'en serait pas tombé amoureux. Donc, d'une certaine façon, Elena l'avait aidé à avancer.

Damon avait décidé qu'il était temps de voir du bon partout.

Ceci dit, être près d'Elena avait ça d'agaçant qu'il avait la sensation que les choses entre eux n'étaient jamais vraiment claires. Depuis son arrivée, aucun d'entre eux n'avait été assez courageux pour parler de ce qui s'était passé, ni d'en discuter comme les adultes responsables qu'ils prétendaient être.

Etant donné que Caroline n'était pas là, et qu'Elena était toujours célibataire, elle semblait lui faire de l'œil encore plus que dans le passé. Elle n'avait pas officiellement tenté une approche, ni rien dit de complètement déplacé, alors il n'avait pas vraiment de quoi lui faire des reproches, mais Damon ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait toujours des sentiments pour lui, même si elle ne les avait pas exprimés clairement.

Mais plus elle se lovait contre lui devant un film, plus elle jouait avec ses cheveux d'un air nonchalant quand il lisait, et plus il pensait qu'elle voyait dans leur relation bien plus qu'il n'y avait en réalité. La réalité, c'était que Damon faisait une pause dans son couple, pour se retrouver. Rien de plus.

« Je crois que je viens de gagner, » dit Damon en posant son dernier mot. Elena grogna lourdement, le faisant rire.

« J'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour jouer, ça fait dix fois d'affilée, » gémit-elle et il hocha la tête.

« Oui, c'est violent, » répondit Damon et elle lui fit une grimace qui renforça son sentiment d'accomplissement. « Tu sais, pour une étudiante de l'Ivy League qui vient d'être diplômée, tu devrais avoir plus de mots dans ton vocabulaire, Elena,» taquina-t-il.

Elena ouvrit la bouche en lui frappant le bras, et il riposta en lui pinçant l'épaule. Elena hurla et Damon protégea son visage alors qu'elle tentait de le rouer de coups en échouant lamentablement.

« J'te préviens, reste de ton côté du canapé, » dit-il entre deux rires, mais Elena s'approcha encore en gloussant. Elle atterrit sur ses genoux, les mains sur ses épaules.

« Tu as peur de te faire tabasser par une fille ? » demanda-t-elle, et Damon ricana en lui saisissant les poignets pour les immobiliser.

« Jamais. Surtout pas par une fille qui pèse aussi lourd d'un chiot, » dit-il et Elena rit alors qu'il inversait la tendance. Elle termina sur le dos, lui au-dessus d'elle. « Tu as perdu, » dit-il et les yeux d'Elena se mirent à briller alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure en le regardant.

Il aurait dû se douter de ce qui allait arriver ensuite.

Elena entoura ses épaules de ses bras et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Elle tira légèrement sur le col de sa chemise pour l'attirer plus près – si près qu'il sentait son souffle lui chatouiller la paix.

« Damon, » dit-elle doucement alors qu'il fermait les yeux, refusant de répondre.

Puisque Damon ne faisait rien pour aller plus loin, Elena se releva un peu, approchant son visage du sien. Elle l'embrassa doucement, même si ses lèvres atterrirent au coin de sa bouche, puisqu'il avait repris ses esprits juste à temps pour tourner la tête.

« J'ai gagné, » sourit-elle.

Damon sentit immédiatement ses muscles se tendre. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Elle remarqua son expression et fronça les sourcils alors qu'il la lâchait pour se relever. Elena s'assit sur le canapé, et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle et il lui lança un regard incrédule.

« Tu es sérieuse, là ? » demanda-t-il.

Elena plissa les yeux et croisa les bras.

« Damon, détends-toi, c'était juste un baiser, et même pas sur les lèvres. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais une petite amie de toute manière, » répondit-elle. Il haussa les sourcils.

« Ah non ? Et comment tu considères Caroline, alors? Une coloc' avec qui je couche de temps en temps ? » demanda-t-il. Elle ricana.

« Sans vouloir te vexer, Damon, mais ce ne serait pas la première. Sans oublier que tous les deux, vous n'êtes pas ensemble. Et puis, c'est Caroline, tu crois vraiment qu'elle aura encore des sentiments pour toi après trois mois ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça, Elena ? »

« Tu l'as quittée – tu ne crois pas qu'elle a le droit de passer à autre chose ? » demanda-t-elle et il la dévisagea d'un air choqué. « Ecoute, désolée d'être si directe, mais je dis ça pour toi. Tu t'amuses tellement sans elle, Damon. Avec _moi_. Et c'est de ça qu'il s'agit, non? De s'amuser? » demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi furieux contre Elena depuis trois mois. Au début, il appréciait la femme directe qu'elle était devenue- ça rendait leur relation bien plus simple. Mais maintenant, il se rendait compte de ce qu'il n'aimait pas. Il ne l'aimait pas du tout, et il n'aimait pas qu'elle parle comme ça de Caroline.

Juste à ce moment-là, la sonnette retentit et Damon poussa un soupir. Il s'occupait de garder la maison pendant qu'Alaric et Bonnie étaient en ville à faire leur liste de mariage, et il était vraiment désolé pour la personne qui était sur le point de franchir la porte – Elena n'était rien d'autre qu'un monstre à cet instant précis. On aurait dit une version légèrement atténuée de Katherine, vu comme elle s'employait à le rabaisser.

« Ecoute…ne m'embrasse plus jamais, Elena. Je n'en ai pas envie, » dit-il avant de s'éloigner. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Damon s'approcha de la porte, et quand il l'ouvrit, il sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge alors qu'il avait l'impression de voir un fantôme – un fantôme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis _trois mois._

Caroline le dévisageait, tout aussi surprise – _Damon était à Mystic Falls tout ce temps ?_ Stefan et Abby finirent par arriver eux aussi, et ils s'arrêtèrent net quand ils virent Damon.

« Damon, » dit Caroline d'un air joyeux. Elle se jeta dans ses bras – ça lui réchauffa le cœur, tout en l'étonnant profondément.

Immédiatement, il sentit qu'il tremblait alors qu'un sourire naissait sur son visage – était-elle vraiment là ? Ses boucles blondes avaient gagné en longueur et elle ne portait pas de maquillage, pas plus que les vêtements à la mode dont il avait l'habitude. Juste un jean, un t-shirt lâche et un sourire qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. Elle était sublime – mais plus important, elle avait l'air heureuse.

Caroline dut lutter contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler quand elle croisa son regard – ses grands yeux bleus étaient toujours parfaits, ses cheveux bruns avaient un peu poussé, et l'expression qu'il avait eu en la voyant était une de celles qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir fixer à jamais. Il était toujours son Damon – elle en était sûre. L'absence renforçait vraiment l'amour, et dans ce cas précis, elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

« Caroline, » fut tout ce qu'il put dire contre son épaule alors qu'elle le serrait contre elle, et que lui faisait de même. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Stefan et ce dernier ne réagit pas.

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, après tout ? Il laissa presque échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de lui dire à quel point elle lui avait manqué, et combien il détestait être loin d'elle. Damon était convaincu qu'être séparé de Caroline aussi longtemps était une punition terrible et il mourait d'envie de le lui dire. Tout comme il mourait d'envie de lui dire tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Il avait hâte de le lui montrer, aussi. Il lui prit les mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle avait fini par le trouver, exactement comme il l'avait dit.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire un mot, Elena approcha et leur sourit à tous en se tenant près de Damon.

« Salut, Elena, » dit Caroline en reculant d'un pas. La brune attendit qu'elle poursuive. « Voici mon amie Abby…et Stefan, tu le connais, » dit-elle nerveusement. Elena croisa les bras et lui dit un petit sourire en hochant la tête, sans un mot.

« Elena, Damon, » salua brièvement Stefan. Son frère lui renvoya un regard sceptique.

« Damon, espèce de salopard, c'est bon te voir, » fit Abby en le secouant par les épaules. Elle se tourna vers Elena. « J'ai entendu parler de toi », dit-elle sur un ton sérieux. Elena haussa un sourcil.

Caroline faillit se taper le front – Abby ne savait pas se montrer subtile quant à son aversion pour Elena.

« Seulement en bien, j'espère, » dit joyeusement Elena. Abby lui renvoya un sourire sarcastique.

« Que des choses _fantastiques_, » fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Caroline intervient rapidement, frappant dans ses mains.

« Okay,ça suffit, » gloussa-t-elle nerveusement. « Où sont les autres ? J'ai envie d'aller au Grill, » dit Caroline et Damon s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Il n'ya qu'Elena et moi pour le moment, » commença-t-il, s'attirant un regard curieux de Caroline. « Mais on pourra programmer tout ça dès que Bonnie et Ric seront rentrés, » rassura-t-il.

« Oui, Damon et moi on essaye désespérément de ne jamais s'ennuyer. Ce serait bien de sortir, » intervint Elena.

Caroline sourit, même si elle avait l'impression que les yeux d'Elena creusaient un trou dans sa poitrine. Elle n'allait pas laisser le fait qu'Elena et Damon étaient seuls ici la troubler.

« Super, alors rassembler les troupes, » déclara joyeusement Caroline. Damon approuva tandis qu'Elena souriait.

« Caroline, c'est vraiment super que tu sois rentrée, » dit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

Caroline savait très bien à quoi jouait Elena. Après tout, c'était elle la reine à ce jeu-là. Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais Caroline n'allait pas encore se défiler comme elle le faisait toujours quand il s'agissait d'Elena. Il était temps.

« C'est super d'être de retour, Elena. Vraiment, vraiment génial. »

Elle aussi pouvait jouer.


	11. Chapter 11

_"You can sit beside me when the world falls down,"_

_All-American Rejects, Mona Lisa_

Des verres, de la musique, des rires, et encore des verres.

Damon s'est débrouillé pour réunir toute la bande, et ils étaient allés au Grill ce soir-là, à boire des coups en se remémorant le passé, comme si de rien n'était. Caroline s'était assise près de Tyler, à la surprise générale, et après les premiers regards gênés, elle avait fini par lui dire bonjour, et il avait fini par répondre. La musique du jukebox couvrait lourdement la conversation de groupe, forçant chacun à se borner à des échanges plus calmes avec son voisin.

Elle avait décidé que c'était l'occasion rêvée.

Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis son départ de Mystic Falls, et elle le regrettait en secret. Caroline avait aimé Tyler dans le passé, et elle lui devait bien plus que les deux ans de silence qu'il y avait maintenant entre eux. Avant de passer au stade suivant, ils étaient avant tout amis et elle avait décidé que c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait comme relation avec lui.

« Ça te dit, un billard ? » demanda-t-elle soudain à Tyler. Il haussa les épaules.

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? »

Tyler était presque exactement comme dans son souvenir : les mêmes cheveux sombres, la même peau mate, et les mêmes yeux intenses qui pouvaient lui donner l'avantage dans n'importe quelle conversation. Il semblait un peu plus brut de décoffrage, ceci dit, et son style vestimentaire avait un peu évolué. Mais c'était toujours le même Tyler, et elle voulait toujours arranger les choses avec lui. Caroline le regarda attraper deux queues de billard et lui en tendre une. Elle le remercia doucement.

Elle était nerveuse sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle avait tué sa mère, pour l'amour du Ciel. Ça n'allait pas être simple de le regarder dans les yeux, et elle pria pour que ça en vaille la peine.

« Alors, l'Université de Virginie… Tu es content d'être diplômé ? » demanda-t-elle joyeusement alors qu'il plaçait les boules. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Oui, mais ça va me manquer, » dit-il calmement. Elle hocha doucement la tête.

« Oui, je suis sûr que tu étais le beau gosse de l'équipe de foot, et aussi d'une fraternité, pas vrai ? » devina Caroline. Tyler croisa les bras, l'air sérieux pendant une seconde, puis se détendit.

« Deux ans, et je suis toujours si prévisible ? » demanda-t-il. Elle lui sourit.

Elle le connaissait toujours par cœur – dieu merci.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, Tyler – être un super athlète, c'est ton point fort, je comprends, » dit-elle et il acquiesça avec un petit rire.

« Et toi, comment c'est, Londres ? » demanda-t-il après un long silence. Caroline se mit en place pour son premier coup.

« C'est différent. Ça me plait beaucoup, mais… »

« Ton chez-toi te manque ? » finit-il alors qu'elle rit un peu nerveusement.

« Oui. Oui, ça doit être ça, » dit-elle. Tyler la dévisagea pendant un moment. Il savait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. « J'avais l'impression que je devais…arranger certaines choses, » finit-elle par dire et il croisa de nouveau les bras.

« Avec moi ? »

Caroline posa sa queue de billard et resta immobile.

« Oui, Tyler. Je m'en veux encore terriblement pour ce qui s'est passé avec ta mère et… »

« Caro, arrête… »

« Non, juste, écoute-moi, Tyler. J'aurais pu l'arrêter, j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi d'autre, et tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est te faire du mal. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que tu me haïsses, » débita-t-elle. Il retint un soupir en se penchant sur la table de billard.

Il n'avait pas l'air furieux, chose plutôt positive, mais il semblait épuisé. Ses yeux bruns clignèrent plusieurs fois alors qu'il regardait par terre et elle s'approcha légèrement de lui, posant une main sur son épaule. Tyler leva les yeux vers ceux de Caroline, d'un bleu brillant.

« Je ne te hais pas, Caroline. Et tu as raison, c'était une situation tordue, mais…c'est elle qui t'a attaquée, et vu ce que nous _sommes_, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pu espérer que ça se termine normalement, » dit-il. Elle soupira.

Il avait raison – appartenir au surnaturel n'offrait pas vraiment l'espoir d'être normal, ou d'une vie sans embûche.

« Alors, tu ne me détestes pas ? Même pas un peu ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Tyler eut un petit rire.

« Peut-être un peu … Mais pas assez pour vouloir t'évincer de ma vie, Caro. »

Caroline acquiesça et expira profondément.

« J'imagine que c'est dur sans elle, hein ? » demanda Caroline. Tyler soupira.

« Oui, tu sais, c'est juste que… j'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit plus là, Caro. Quand j'ai perdu mon père, j'ai pas vraiment souffert – je veux dire, c'était mon père et tout ça, mais c'était un salaud. Mais ma mère ? Elle m'aimait vraiment, même si elle avait une drôle de façon de le montrer. Avec Mason qui est mort, et toi qui n'es plus là… » commença-t-il. Caroline se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

« J'ai envie d'être là pour toi, Tyler – je veux qu'on soit amis, » confia-t-elle. Tyler fit battre ses doigts sur le rebord du billard. « Est-ce qu'on peut être amis ? » demanda-t-elle avec une once d'espoir.

Tyler passa les doigts dans ses cheveux foncés et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Oui, je..euh, je pense qu'on doit pouvoir faire ça. Après que je t'ai botté les fesses à ce jeu, » dit-il en reprenant sa queue de billard, et Caroline sourit.

« Vas-y doucement Tyler. Tu sais, avec tout le temps que j'ai passé à Londres à être carrément géniale, j'ai un peu oublié comment on joue au billard. »

« Caro, tu n'as jamais su jouer au billard, » fit-il remarquer.

Elle rit de bon cœur. Il n'avait pas tort.

* * *

><p>Le Grill devint leur QG les jours suivants. Ce n'était ni particulièrement confortable, ni forcément pratique, mais ils s'arrangeaient pour s'y retrouver tous les soirs, et on aurait dit le bon vieux temps.<p>

Damon s'assit à leur table, observant tout ce qui se passait dans le bar, mais surtout Caroline alors qu'elle faisait son habituelle partie de billard avec Tyler Lockwood. Pour sa défense, la conversation entre Bonnie et Alaric ne tournait qu'autour du mariage, et c'était encore moins amusant que de se servir de son ouïe surnaturelle pour capter les répliques ridicules que Jeremy et Matt utilisaient pour charmer un groupe d'étudiantes éméchées qui étaient de toute évidence déjà conquises. Elena et Stefan étaient en grande conversation, et Abby flirtaient avec des habitués.

Donc, se concentrer sur Caroline et Tyler étaient la seule option viable.

Il n'était pas jaloux, du moins, il ne se l'avouait pas, mais il espérait qu'avec le retour de Caroline, ils pourraient enfin discuter, même s'il rechignait à engager la conversation. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé depuis qu'elle avait débarqué à la porte de la pension quelques jours auparavant et il espérait changer ça.

Mais Damon ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire le premier pas. Il était peut-être têtu, ou immature, mais Damon Salvatore ne faisait pas ce genre de choses. Il ne demandait pas aux gens s'ils voulaient parler, et il mettait ça sur le compte de Dieu, ou de n'importe qui d'autre, quand il se trouvait dans une position où il n'avait pas le choix. Ce n'était simplement pas son truc.

Ne pas l'avoir vue depuis trois mois ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles.

Il prit un autre verre et reporta ses yeux sur un nouveau point d'intérêt : Stefan.

Son cadet était appuyé contre le bar à boire une bière alors qu'Elena se tenait près de lui avec un grand sourire, en plein babillage. Ils étaient toujours l'image même du couple parfait, même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Damon leva les yeux au ciel.

Depuis l'épisode du presque baiser avec Elena, elle avait eu le bon sens de garder ses distances, et elle n'avait pas perdu du temps pour tenter de séduire Stefan à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas dire que ça le surprenait. Il était simplement curieux de savoir où Stefan voulait en venir en renouant contact avec elle. Quelles étaient ses intentions ?

Stefan : son arrogant petit frère à qui il n'avait toujours pas adressé le moindre mot. Pour une raison ou une autre, l'idée de parler à Stefan était encore plus éprouvante que celle de parler à Caroline. Probablement parce que son frère savait exactement comment le faire souffrir.

Abby devait avoir perçu sa curiosité.

« Si tu joues le rôle du vieux type qui s'amuse en observant tous les autres qui s'amusent, je peux te dire que tu assures, » dit Abby alors qu'elle se glissa près de Damon. Il but une gorgée de son verre.

Ah, Abby. Elle pouvait sûrement être une source de distraction acceptable.

« Alors, contre quoi tu conspires en premier ? L'amitié entre Caroline et Tyler, ou la relation naissante entre ton frère et la brunette à l'air de chien mouillé ? » demanda Abby. Il secoua la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis en train de conspirer ? »

« Tu es Damon, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une raison ? »

Elle n'avait pas tort.

« Je ne suis pas du tout en train de conspirer. En fait, je suis juste en train de prendre un verre, » dit-il en désignant son verre de gin. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Allez, crache le morceau : pourquoi tu es si calme ? C'est sûr que c'est en rapport avec Caroline. Ou Stefan. Ou les deux, » déduisit-elle. Il prit une autre gorgée de son verre, en silence. « Ils sont là depuis trois jours et tu n'es toujours pas assez mec pour dire ce que tu as à dire. C'est épuisant à regarder, » l'informa-t-elle.

« Je me fais discret. Je parlerai quand j'estimerai que ce sera le bon moment. C'est un peu bizarre et…attends. Pourquoi je parle de ça avec toi, déjà ? » demanda-t-il, presque de manière rhétorique.

« Parce que cette _garce de fashionista_ a une manière infaillible d'obtenir des infos qu'elle veut de la part de mecs complètement ignorants comme toi. C'est un peu un rite de passage, » le taquina-t-elle et il haussa un sourcil.

« Alors elle t'a dit que je te traitais de garce de fashionista ? »

« Oh que oui, Damon. Et je serais presque vexée si ce n'était pas la vérité, » répondit-elle, provoquant un rire de Damon. « Ça s'appelle s'assumer, Damon. Tout comme Caroline assume enfin sa personnalité. Tu le saurais si tu te prenais par la main et que tu lui parlais comme un _ami_, » signala Abby. Il jeta un œil à la blonde alors qu'elle bondissait autour de Tyler pour célébrer sa victoire.

Son bonheur était contagieux : il ne peut s'empêcher de lui sourire. Elle lui rendit un sourire joyeux.

« Okay, disons que c'est un début, » observa Abby et Damon lui dit un clin d'œil. « Mais ce numéro de charme ne risque pas de marcher sur ton frère, alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à ce sujet ? Je sais que c'est un con, mais même la présidente auto-proclamée du fanclub 'Je déteste Stefan Salvatore' peut te dire qu'elle lui a donné une chance, » avoua Abby.

« Tu as donné une chance à Stefan ? Avant ou après qu'il t'ait hypnotisée ? »

Abby lui secoua son bracelet de verveine sous le nez.

« Ni l'un ni l'autre, c'est juste que j'ai passé trois mois avec lui, et qu'on a beaucoup parlé. Quand on ne se disputait pas à propos de ses centres d'intérêt pathétiques, on parlait de toi. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il a eu des mots très chaleureux, » fit Damon d'un air sarcastique.

« En fait, oui. Tu devrais lui parler. Tu sais qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et Caroline, pas vrai ? Ils t'aiment tous les deux, Damon, » révéla Abby et Damon baissa les yeux sur la table. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. « Au moins autant que nous les Anglais on aime le thé, c'est pas rien. »

« C'est sûr, Abby. Tu as raison, c'est pas rien, » dit-il et elle soupira.

Damon et Abby n'avaient jamais été amis avant, alors cette conversation était pour le moins étrange, mais c'était nécessaire. Il avait besoin d'entendre ces choses : il avait besoin de savoir que Caroline croyait toujours en lui, autant qu'il croyait en elle.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends, crétin ? T'es amoureux de Caroline. Et même si tu refuses de l'admettre, tu aimes ton frère. Une fois qu'on oublie qu'il a une personnalité pourrie, c'est un mec sympa, et il a traversé beaucoup de choses – tu peux vraiment lui en vouloir d'être aussi aigri ? » ajouta-t-elle.

Abby avait raison : Damon avait été aigri temps un temps, et il avait fini par coucher avec la petite amie de Stefan, _deux fois_. Il savait, au fond de lui, que ce n'était pas une place facile, et au lieu de frapper Stefan ce fameux jour, il aurait dû essayer de lui parler. Il fallait qu'il discute avec Caroline ou Stefan, ou les deux, tout de suite, pour ne pas perdre la tête. Il était vraiment nerveux, en fait.

_Depuis quand Damon Salvatore était-il nerveux ?_

« Bon, je suppose que…je peux aller discuter avec Caroline ou Stefan…dans l'heure qui vient, à peu près, » concéda-t-il et Abby applaudit. « Mais seulement si tu parles à Stefan d'abord, » dit-il et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas, Abby – peut-être parce que le fanclub 'Je Déteste Stefan Salvatore' n'est pas le seul dont tu es la présidente. Tu craques complètement pour ce petit con, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

Abby rit en secouant la tête, et elle prit une gorgée de son verre.

« Pas du tout, Damon. Je connais ça, j'ai une carte de fidélité pour ce genre de galère, » répondit-elle et il rit. « Rien à voir. »

« Combien de fois vous vous êtes sauté dessus tous les deux ? »

« Quoi ? C'est une question idiote, Damon. »

« De toute évidence, la réponse n'est pas zéro, sans quoi tu te serais empressée de me le dire, » fit-il remarquer. Abby mordit sa lèvre, en pleine réflexion.

« Je ne vais pas répondre, parce qu'il n'y a vraiment rien à dire, » insista-t-elle. Il haussa les sourcils, sceptique. « Rien que je sois prête à avouer, en tout cas, » corrigea la rouquine.

Damon croisa les bras en la fixant, sans prendre la peine de dissimuler son sourire en coin. Il décida qu'il était temps de s'amuser un peu.

« Si tu vas arracher mon frère des griffes de cette peste, je promets d'aller parler à Caroline tout de suite, » jura-t-il et Abby lui lança un regard sceptique.

« Qu'est-ce que ça va m'apporter ? »

« Comment ça, qu'est-ce que ça va te rapporter ? Elena va te jeter un regard noir, et puis y'a aussi le sentiment irrésistible de bonheur que tu vas éprouver en interrompant le petit jeu auquel elle essaie de jouer. Elle ne détesterait si elle avait la moindre idée que tu as souillé son précieux Stefan. Ça devrait suffire, non ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'un sourire illuminait le visage d'Abby. Elle engloutit le reste de son Martini avant de se lever.

« J'ai décidé de faire de sa vie un véritable enfer, » répondit-elle et Damon regarda avec fascination Abby se diriger droit sur Stefan, lui prendre la main, et l'entraîner loin d'Elena en plein milieu de leur conversation.

Il se réjouit silencieusement en voyant le regard courroucé d'Elena, ainsi que celui, surpris, de Stefan alors qu'Abby semblait le forcer à danser avec elle. Stefan finit par céder, et Abby fit un sourire éloquent à Damon, l'invitant à être courageux à son tour.

_Cette garce de fashionista n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuiller._

Peut-être bien que ce n'était pas si grave qu'elle soit la meilleure amie de Caroline. Une fois qu'il se leva, il sentit une main le retenir. Alaric.

« Hey, où tu vas ? » demanda son ami.

« Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, les amoureux, je n'ai fait qu'ignorer votre conversation quant à la meilleure police à utiliser pour les cartons de table au mariage. Je vais aller parler à Caroline, » dit-il et Bonnie haussa les sourcils.

« Tu vas ravaler ta fierté et faire le premier pas ? Eh beh, tu dois vraiment être amoureux, » le taquina-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Il lui jeta un regard noir.

« Ric, calme ta femme, » fait-il et Alaric sourit avant de poser un baiser sur la joue de Bonnie. « Je reviens, » dit Damon en quittant la banquette. Il s'éloigna.

Il senti immédiatement ses poings se serrer, de même que sa gorge alors qu'il approchait une Caroline en plein délire face à Tyler qui riait.

_Bon sang, pourquoi était-il si nerveux de lui parler ?_

Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant, ni avec Caroline ni avec personne. Etre nerveux de parler à une fille, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, pas plus que chercher ses mots, d'ailleurs. Mais on parlait de Caroline, là : elle était blonde, pétillante et tout ce qui lui avait tant manqué en trois mois. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Malgré ses erreurs, et les siennes, il voulait être avec elle, et quelques mois de séparation n'avaient rien changé à ce fait. En fait, ça avait même tout amplifié. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il s'était attendu à ce que ce magnétisme qu'elle exerçait sur lui se soit calmé. Quelle naïveté.

Quand il arriva enfin au billard, Tyler et Caroline se tapaient dans les mains pour sceller la fin d'une belle partie et elle le félicitait de l'avoir presque battue. Elle pivota pour s'en aller et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Damon. Elle eut l'air surprise, mais elle le cacha vite en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

« Hey, Damon, » dit-elle joyeusement et Tyler leur jeta un regard.

« Je…je vais voir ce que font Jer' et Matt, » indiqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Tu veux faire un billard ? apparemment je suis la fille à battre, » dit-elle fièrement et il rit.

« Je passe mon tour, Blondie, » dit-il poliment et elle sourit en croisant les bras.

_Blondie – ce surnom lui avait manqué, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais._

« Alors, quoi de neuf, étranger ? » demanda-t-elle doucement et Damon se gratta la tête.

« Oh, tu sais, rien de bien méchant, des petites histoires de petites villes, » répondit-il et elle hocha la tête. « Comment ça se passe avec la pluie, à Londres ? »

« C'est marrant que tu demandes. Ça fait un bail que je n'y ai pas été, » révéla-t-elle, lui faisant hausser les sourcils. « Je suis partie en voyage, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu t'es amusée ? »

« Si tu considères le saut en élastique depuis le pont de Brooklyn amusent, carrément, » dit-elle et il haussa un sourcil.

« C'était l'idée d'Abby ? »

« Non, la sienne, » sourit-elle. Elle vit les yeux de Damon s'écarquiller, mais ce sourire caractéristique refit surface rapidement. « Tu es ici depuis que tu es…parti ? » demanda-t-elle avec hésitation, et il soupira en hochant la tête.

« Oui, euh, je, me suis réinstallé ici, si on peut dire, » avoua-t-il et Caroline parut surprise. « Beh oui, tu sais, mon histoire d'amour avec Ric souffrait tellement de la distance que c'était la seule chose à faire, » plaisanta-t-il et elle sourit.

« Alors, juste une histoire avec Ric ? Pas Elena ? » taquina-t-elle et il eut un rire jaune ?

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse, là, si ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mais non, détends-toi. Tu peux…faire ce que tu veux, Damon. Les hommes ont des besoins et… »

« Je n'ai rien envie de faire avec Elena…ni avec personne, » dit-il en lui prenant les mains, et Caroline sourit.

Ce sourire – il se sentait électrifié de la tête aux pieds quand elle lui adressait. Damon n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point c'était long, trois mois, avant de se retrouver là, en face d'elle, avant de pouvoir à nouveau la toucher – ces mains douces qui trouvaient parfaitement leur place dans les siennes avant, quand ils étaient ensemble.

Ses yeux bleus rayonnaient et ses boucles blondes cascadaient sur ses épaules – elle avait un pouvoir sur lui, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas.

« Tu…tu m'as manqué, Caroline. Et je sais que tu m'en voulais d'être parti, mais ça me semblait la chose à faire à l'époque, » dit-il, et elle croisa son regard.

« Tu avais raison, » répondit-elle alors qu'il passait son pouce sur le sien. « J'ai..j'ai vraiment appris beaucoup sur moi-même, » dit-elle. Il posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa légèrement.

« C'est…oui, c'est bien, » dit-il, l'air soulagé, provoquant un sourire de Caroline.

« Oui, c'était bien, » répondit-elle avant de laisser retomber le silence.

Il était si proche d'elle, après tellement de temps à se tenir à distance, presque à l'éviter, il était là, à lui caresser la joue comme il en avait tant l'habitude, sans savoir qu'il provoquait en elle une chaleur et un soulagement qu'elle n'éprouvait qu'en sa compagnie.

Elle ne noyait.

Ses yeux, ses lèves – elle n'était près de lui que depuis trois jours, et elle mourait déjà d'envie de reprendre les choses là où ils les avaient laissées, d'être avec lui, tout simplement. Sa voix douce, son sourire parfait : elle voulait que tout ça lui appartienne à nouveau, à cet instant précis. Mais non.

Elle s'était promis que cette fois, ils iraient lentement. Cette fois, elle ne coucherait pas avec lui avant qu'ils aient recommencé à vraiment sortir ensemble, avant de redevenir son _amie_, avant de redevenir sa petite amie. Ce n'était pas sur sa liste, ça, à vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment un plan, mais à l'instant où elle l'avait revu, elle avait su qu'elle devrait résister à l'envie de reprendre leur relation avant d'être sûre que c'était le bon moment.

Aussi époustouflant qu'il était, c'était encore trop tôt.

Elle voulait qu'il lui fasse totalement confiance, elle voulait discuter, elle voulait pouvoir s'amuser de nouveau avec lui, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu à traverser ses épreuves dramatiques. Elle voulait être à nouveau cette fille à qui il trouvait incroyablement dur de résister, et elle voulait qu'il soit ce crétin adorable qui faisait qu'elle l'aimait. Elle le voulait plus que tout, elle voulait que ce soit encore mieux que dans ses rêves.

Et ça n'arriverait pas s'ils précipitaient les choses, cette fois. Alors non, elle ne ferait rien.

Caroline dégagea délicatement son visage de la main de Damon et il garda une expression stoïque, même si elle savait qu'il devait être confus. Elle posa sur lui un regard tendre et prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler. C'était incroyablement dur de respirer quand il était là.

_Avait-elle seulement besoin de respirer ? Elle était incapable de s'en souvenir. _

« On ne parle pas de ça ce soir, » suggéra-t-elle et il pencha la tête, intrigué. « Je crois qu'on devrait juste profiter. Ça fait longtemps, » dit-elle joyeusement.

Il ne pouvait pas la contredire : avoir une conversation sérieuse, là tout de suite, en plein milieu du Grill, ça ne correspondait pas non plus à l'idée qu'il se faisait de s'amuser. Etait-il possible que, pour une fois, Caroline Forbes ait raison ?

« Okay, ça me va, Blondie. On garde les conversations dramatiques pour une bouteille de Bourbon et la chemisée à la maison, » sourit-il et elle secoua la tête.

C'était sûrement comme ça que cette conversation se déroulerait, s'ils décidaient de faire les choses correctement. Mais ce soir, elle en avait envie. Elle ne voulait rien ressentir de trop intense, de trop dramatique, ou rien d'autre concernant Damon. Elle voulait profiter de l'instant. Ils pouvaient bien faire ça, non ?

« On a qu'à jouer aux fléchettes, t'es nul à ce jeu-là, » dit-elle soudain d'un air pétillant. Il ouvrit la bouche d'un air étonné.

« Je ne suis pas nul aux fléchettes, » corrigea-t-il. « J'ai pratiquement inventé ce jeu, espèce de gamine, » répondit Damon et Caroline eut un rire moqueur.

« T'es vraiment un gros dur pour un si vieil homme, » taquina Caroline et Damon croisa les bras alors qu'un sourire en coin naissait sur son visage malgré lui.

« Tu me vexes, là, Barbie. Je te prie de remarquer que je t'appelle à nouveau Barbie, maintenant. C'est pour te punir. »

Caroline haussa les épaules et son sourire taquin ne la quitta plus. C'était celui-là, le Damon qu'elle voulait. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il soit fou d'amour ou guimauve ce soir. Elle voulait qu'il fasse de l'esprit, et qu'il se montre légèrement désagréable avec elle. Elle en avait même besoin. Ça lui rappelait ce qu'était leur relation avant que tout ne se complique. Damon avait voulu qu'elle redevienne celle qu'elle était, et elle avait décidé qu'elle avait envie de se souvenir de ce que ça faisait d'être amoureux du petit con qu'il était.

« Moi aussi j'ai pas mal de surnoms pour toi, Damon. Je crois que pour ce soir, ce sera, connard. »

« Je suis flatté, Barbie, vraiment, » dit-il en mettant une main sur son cœur avec une petite grimace. « Bon, on la fait cette partie de fléchettes, que je puisse te battre à des jeux d'alcools, ensuite, » se vanta Damon alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte et Caroline commanda plusieurs shots.

« Qui dit qu'on ne peut pas faire les deux en même temps, très cher ? »

Damon lui fit un sourire qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, et elle dut lutter contre l'envie de l'embrasser, là, tout de suite. Comment était-ce possible qu'après trois mois, ces sentiments entre eux ne se soient pas évaporés ? Elle n'y comprenait rien. Si cette séparation avait eu un effet, c'était celui de renforcer leurs sentiments : elle se sentait plus proche de lui que jamais auparavant.

Caroline ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où elle avait flirté activement avec Damon de cette manière. Quelque part en chemin, ils étaient devenus « politiquement corrects » l'un envers l'autre, et elle avait fini par détester ça. Ça lui avait vraiment manqué de le traiter de salaud. La plupart du temps, il le méritait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bar et quand elle remarqua qu'il le dévorait des yeux, elle faillit fondre. Elle ne portait pas un chemisier qui mettait son décolleté en valeur, et elle n'avait même pas mis de mascara, mais il semblait complètement sous le charme. Il ne prenait même pas la peine d'être discret, il la matait ouvertement, et ça, c'était du Damon tout craché.

Cette décision de ne pas coucher avec lui allait vraiment être dure à respecter. Mais elle avait fait pire ces trois derniers mois, non ?

_« Non, » se dit-elle. « Même pas en rêve. »_

« Je suis un vampire, tu ne peux pas me battre aux jeux d'alcool, » l'informa Caroline en revenant à la réalité. Elle prit un verre et il fronça les sourcils avant de l'imiter.

« Vodka-citron, sans rire, Forbes ? Pourquoi pas un bon vieux Jameson ? Tout ce sucre va me rendre diabétique, » railla-t-il. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est pas comme si je m'en souciais. »

« Tu ne te soucies de rien. Et tu vas continuer, ça fait déjà une centaine d'années que tu fais ça, » dit-elle, les yeux brillants de lui avoir cloué le bec.

_Quelle répartie._

Damon se plaignit spontanément après chaque verre et elle rit à chaque nouvelle raison qu'il trouvait de râler.

_Pourquoi les filles boivent cette saloperie ? Tu es en train de m'émasculer. Je vais tuer Abby pour t'avoir fait goûter ce truc. _

A vrai dire, il se moquait bien de ce qu'il buvait, ou de la quantité qu'il buvait. Tant que c'était avec elle.

_Il ne lui dirait pas. _

Elle par contre, ne se priva pas de lui faire remarquer qu'un Senior comme lui devrait s'estimer heureux qu'elle lui fasse l'honneur de sa compagnie. En représailles, il lui intima de se tenir à carreaux, comme un bon petit vampire qu'il avait engendré.

Elle n'eut aucune difficulté à le battre trois fois aux fléchettes, et il prétexta que c'était à cause de tout l'alcool qu'elle lui avait fait boire.

C'était une bonne soirée.


	12. Chapter 12

« Il t'a fallu combien de temps pour réaliser que tu étais amoureux de Bonnie ? » demanda Damon en s'asseyant près d'Alaric sur le canapé. Il regarda son meilleur ami prendre une gorgée de bière et lui faire face.

« Ça fait à peine une soirée qu'on est là et tu commences déjà avec les questions costauds ? » demanda Alaric en riant. Damon haussa les épaules en prenant une gorgée de sa propre bière.

Ils étaient installés dans le salon du chalet des Gilbert, quelques jours après la première conversation de Damon et Caroline au Grill, en conséquence d'une idée d'Elena : elle avait suggéré qu'ils devraient tous prendre des mini-vacances pour se détendre. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup les persuader, et ils s'étaient répartis dans trois voitures jusqu'à la petite maison. Les souvenirs qu'elle abritait étaient désagréables mais ils avaient l'espoir d'en créer de nouveaux, de meilleurs.

Matt et Jeremy étaient sortis chercher du bois pour faire un feu de joie un peu plus tard. Bonnie et Caroline dansaient au son d'une musique vraiment très forte – Damon était certain que Caroline avait choisi. Tyler et Abby étaient sur le tapis, à feuilleter un album photo. Ils riaient en se défiant l'un l'autre d'avaler des rasades de whiskey. Quant à Elena et Stefan, ils étaient introuvables, évidemment. Ce qui ne laissait que Damon et Alaric. Ils avaient décidé de simplement se détendre avec quelques bières et d'observer tout le monde autour d'eux.

« Oh, allez, Ric. Qu'est-ce qui a, t'as honte d'être amoureux d'une sorcière ? » demanda Damon, faisant rire son meilleur ami.

« Non, elle ne me fait pas honte mais, la manière dont elle a su que j'étais amoureux d'elle, ça, c'était assez gênant, » dit Alaric et Damon haussa les sourcils.

« Continue. »

Alaric laissa échapper un petit rire et il posa ses pieds sur la table basse en jetant un œil à Damon.

« Tu vas vraiment m'obliger à parler de ça, hein ? »

« Oh que oui ! Quel genre d'amis je serais si je ne le faisais pas ? » fit Damon avec un clin d'œil. Alaric leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, » commença Alaric en jetant un œil à Bonnie qui dansait avec Caroline de l'autre côté de la pièce, » un sourire naissant sur son visage. « Tout a commencé de la manière la plus banale qui soit, Damon. Les habituelles soirées passées à deux, avec les regards en coin et tout ça. J'étais là pour elle après cette histoire de fantômes avec Jeremy, et on est devenus plutôt proches. Le seul truc qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est mon anniversaire. C'est là que j'ai su que j'avais des sentiments pour elle. Et je sais que c'est cucul alors tu m'épargneras les regards moqueurs, mais elle…elle s'en est souvenue, tu voies, et je me suis senti spécial, » dit Alaric. Damon sourit.

« Est-ce qu'elle s'est évanouie quand elle s'est rendue compte que c'était ton cinquantième anniversaire ? Parce que ça, c'est gênant, » dit Damon. Alaric lui frappa l'épaule.

« Ah ah, t'es trop drôle, » dit Alaric, provoquant un sourire de la part de Damon. « Et non, elle ne s'est pas évanouie. Elle…m'a offert des livres sur les légendes et je me souviens m'être dit que c'était génial qu'elle ait fait l'effort. On en a parlé pendant des heures et c'était comme si j'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui partageait mes centres d'intérêt et Damon… » il s'interrompit en voyant le sourire niais du vampire. « Je n'ai dit de m'épargner les regards moqueurs. »

« Mais pourquoi ? C'est drôle ! Le geek que tu es s'est trouvé tout émoustillé en voyant une jolie fille lui offrir des bouquins sur les légendes anciennes. J'comprends, » dit Damon et Alaric se mit à rire. « Pitié, dis-moi que c'est la partie la plus embarrassante de l'histoire. »

« En fait, non… »

« Sérieusement, Ric ? Y'a pire ? » demanda Damon et Alaric hocha la tête en ouvrant une autre bière, puis il but une gorgée.

« Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de dire à Bonnie que je l'aimais. Après qu'on ait commencé à se voir, j'avais des tas de doutes, et j'avais peur. Elle était tellement jeune, j'étais sûre qu'elle passerait à autre chose dès qu'elle trouverait un nouveau mec, et puis la différence d'âge me faisait flipper. Et puis, c'était l'ex de Jeremy, une de mes anciennes élèves… »

« Une de tes anciennes élèves très sexy, » fit Damon avec un clin d'œil. Alaric soupira. « Mais, attends. Si tu avais tous ces doutes, comment tu t'es retrouvé à lui dire ? »

« Apparemment, je lui ai dit en dormant, » dit-il et Damon explosa de rire. « Pour ma défense, j'étais épuisé. J'avais passé la soirée à lire et à tout expliquer ensuite à Bonnie. Je me suis endormi sur le canapé et quand elle a essayé de me réveiller pour que j'aille dans mon lit, je lui ai balancé ça, » ajouta-t-il.

« Non seulement tu es un vrai geek, mais en plus, tu parles dans ton sommeil. Alors là, bravo, Ric. »

« Je sais, ça craint, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'étais – tellement attiré par elle, et ça ne passait pas. Même si elle était plus jeune et malgré tout le reste. Je le savais. Et maintenant, je vais l'épouser, » sourit Alaric. Damon ne put réprimer un sourire. « Quoi, pas de blague cette fois ? »

« Mis à part qu'elle reste toujours _Bonnie_, et que tout ça est vraiment très drôle de toute façon ? Non, pas de blagues. Franchement … en tant que deuxième moitié de ta bromance, je suis…heureux pour toi, » dit Damon. Alaric poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Tu sais ce que tu fais et c'est une fille génial et tu mérites quelqu'un comme elle, avec tout son vaudou, » ajouta Damon. Son meilleur ami rit.

Il n'avait jamais vu ses yeux briller autant.

« Tu sais, Damon, je pourrais être heureux pour toi, moi aussi, » dit Alaric et Damon lui jeta un regard curieux. « Je sais que tu prends ton temps avec Caroline, et je trouve ça bien. Mais, ton frère ? Tu lui as à peine adressé deux mots, » remarqua Alaric. Damon soupira.

A vrai dire, il était encore très nerveux à l'idée de parler à Stefan. Il n'était pas en colère contre lui, maintenant qu'il était certain qu'il ne se passait rien entre son frère et Caroline. Après qu'Abby lui ait fait voir qu'ils s'étaient fait autant de mal à l'un qu'à l'autre, il ne pouvait pas détester son frère pour n'avoir fait qu'imiter ses actions des années passées. Mais il avait toujours peur – et si jamais Stefan ne voulait plus être son frère ? Et s'il avait pris les mots cruels de Damon au pied de la lettre, et qu'il ne voulait plus faire des efforts pour être une famille ? Il était mort de trouille, en fait.

« Je….ne sais pas quoi lui dire, » dit Damon et Alaric leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais exactement quoi dire, Damon. C'est juste que tu n'en as pas envie, » rétorqua Alaric et Damon plissa les lèvres.

C'était vrai.

« Oui, enfin bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu l'occasion, il passe tout son temps avec Elena. A se perdre dans ses stupides yeux de biches et tout ça, » persifla Damon. Alaric soupira.

« C'est elle qui lui court après depuis qu'il est arrivé, tu le sais bien. Et puis, on s'en fout de ce qu'il fait avec elle ! Tu devrais quand même lui parler, Damon. Je sais que je suis un bon substitut, mais tu as besoin de ton _frère_. »

Damon soupira et descendit sa bière avant de se lever. Si on lui disait encore une fois de parler à Stefan, il allait se mettre à hurler.

« Je devrais m'y mettre avant de changer d'avis. »

« C'est comme arracher un pansement, » proposa Alaric et Damon grogna.

Il se dirigea hors du salon et tomba nez à nez précisément avec Stefan.

Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment, et Damon remarqua que les conversations tranquillement se turent immédiatement. Si la dance music que Caroline se plaisait à écouter à tue-tête ne faisait pas tant de bruit, on aurait pu entendre voler une mouche.

« Salut, Stefan, » dit-il doucement, et son frère le fixa d'un air tout aussi gêné, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Salut, Damon. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux, et dans toute la pièce, pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires. Elena entra dans la pièce, vêtue d'une t-shirt lâche et d'une paire de shorts minuscules. Elle jeta un œil à Stefan, puis à Damon – elle finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé avec un magazine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de discuter…en privé ? » demanda Damon. Stefan acquiesça calmement et suivit son frère hors de la pièce qui semblait soudain manquer d'air.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de la maison et s'installèrent sur le banc en bois sous le porche, seulement éclairé par la lune. La brise fraiche du lac fendait l'air chaud de l'été, et Damon posa ses pieds sur la table située en face de lui. Stefan regardait l'eau sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Damon se décide à briser le silence.

« C'est romantique, hein ? » plaisanta Damon, et Stefan se gratta la tête en regardant le lac.

« Oui, comme dans mon souvenir, » dit-il doucement, et le silence s'installa à nouveau.

« Alors, toi et Elena… » commença Damon et Stefan secoua la tête vivement.

« Non, non – pas du tout, Damon. Elle ne m'aime plus, je l'ai accepté. »

Damon tenta de percevoir s'il y avait quelque chose derrière cette intonation, sans succès. Son frère était honnête, Dieu merci.

« Tu passes carrément tout son temps avec elle, et vous ne couchez pas ensemble ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? » demanda Damon.

« Rien, on discute, c'est tout – ça fait deux ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Elle n'a que ton nom à la bouche, comme à l'époque. Je crois vraiment qu'elle t'a aimé, Damon. Ça a toujours été toi, » avoua Stefan.

Damon fronça les sourcils en prenant une profonde inspiration, et se tourna pour faire face à son frère. Evidemment, il fallait qu'on le choisisse lui, quand ce n'était pas le moment. Ça aurait dû être Stefan, seulement lui, Damon en était convaincu. Il se maudissait de s'être impliqué avec Elena, mais il était également soulagé. Soulagé d'en avoir fini avec elle, et que son frère soit assez intelligent pour être passé à autre chose.

« Dommage pour elle, » dit Damon et Stefan hocha la tête.

« Oui, dommage. Elle le sait, je lui ai dit, » répéta doucement Stefan, et Damon se tourna d'un air surpris. « Je me suis dit que c'était le moins que je puisse faire après avoir autant déconné, » dit Damon et Damon soupira.

« Stefan… »

« Damon, ne dis rien. Ne me défends pas, je sais que j'avais tort. J'avais tort de m'immiscer entre Caroline et toi, et franchement, je ne sais pas ce que j'avais dans la tête. »

« Stefan, je sais, et je comprends… »

« Tu ne sais pas tout, Damon. Ce qui s'est passé entre Elena et toi ? Tu ne l'as pas fait pour te venger, tu l'aimais vraiment, et elle était amoureuse de toi. Caroline, elle ne m'a jamais aimé, Damon. Pas de cette façon. Et je ne le savais. C'est juste que…il y avait cette partie malsaine en moi qui voulait être avec elle, parce que je souffrais. Et regarde ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai tout gâché, » dit Stefan, la voix teintée d'émotion. « Je … je voulais avoir tout ce que tu avais, Damon. Tu avais Elena, puis Caroline, et moi je n'avais personne. Je… je voulais savoir ce que ça fait quand quelqu'un vous aime inconditionnellement – comme elle t'aime, » déballa Stefan.

Damon sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son petit frère baisser la tête, ses mains tellement pressées l'une contre l'autre que ses phalanges blanchissaient. Ça lui brisait le cœur.

Il avait toujours pensé être le malchanceux, le mal-aimé, celui qu'on négligeait toujours au profit de Stefan, et il s'était convaincu que s'il ne trouverait jamais le grand amour, mais finalement, il avait trouvé Caroline. Ce qu'il n'avait pas réalisé, c'était que Stefan aussi souffrait, à sa manière. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu plus tôt ?

« Tu m'avais moi, Stefan. Toujours, » dit doucement Damon. Stefan eut un petit rire et son frère remarqua les larmes dans ses yeux. Il s'approcha un peu et posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit frère, la pressant fermement.

« Je m'en veux, Damon. Terriblement, » dit Stefan. Damon continua de lui tapoter l'épaule alors que son frère s'ouvrait entièrement à lui, révélant ses failles les plus profondes, les joues baignées de larmes et son estime de lui-même totalement envolée. « Dis-moi que tu ne me détestes pas, Damon. Je sais que tu m'as longtemps détesté, mais je ne sais pas si je peux encore le supporter. »

Damon serra son épaule et secoua la tête.

« Même quand je disais que je te détestais, c'était des mensonges. Parfois, mes mots dépassent ma pensée, » avoua Damon. Stefan finit par rire de bon cœur. C'était la première fois depuis des années, avec Damon.

Il sembla immédiatement plus détendu. Son aura semblait moins chargée, et Damon sentit ses propres remparts s'abaisser.

« Ce qui s'est passé entre Caroline et moi, Damon – ce n'est vraiment _rien_ comparé à ce que vous vivez. »

« Ne dis pas ça, Stefan. Elle t'adore… »

« Oui, en tant qu'ami. Ça ne sera jamais autre chose. Et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir – ce n'est pas la seule qui t'a aimé plus qu'elle n'a aimé l'idée d'être avec moi, » avoua Stefan. Damon fixait son frère, cherchant ses mots. « Elena, Caroline, ou n'importe qui d'autre, Damon … c'est toujours toi que j'aimerai le plus. Des petites amies, j'en aurai d'autres, mais toi, tu es irremplaçable, » dit Stefan.

Damon sentit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. C'était certainement la chose la plus gentille que Stefan lui ait jamais dite.

« Alors comme ça, tu n'as jamais pensé à changer un type en vampire pour me remplacer ? » demanda Damon. Stefan rit.

« Eh non. Sans parler du fait que ce serait très étrange… mon connard de grand frère me convient très bien. Il me permet de garder les pieds sur terre, » dit Stefan avec un sourire. Damon lui fit un sourire narquois.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Damon eut enfin le courage de reprendre la parole – Stefan n'était pas le seul à devoir faire des confessions.

« Tu sais…Je suis vraiment…désolé à propos de tout ce qui s'est passé avec Elena, tu le sais ça ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je sais que ce n'était pas des excuses très convaincantes, et… » commença Damon, mais Stefan l'interrompit.

« Je sais, Damon. Je sais que tu es nul pour présenter des excuses, et pour montrer tes émotions, tout ça. Je comprends, » dit Stefan. Damon laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

D'autant plus parce que Stefan ne le forçait pas à se mettre à genoux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait pendant trois mois ? Quelqu'un qui a passé trois mois avec ces deux pipelettes devrait être bien plus aigri ! » remarqua Damon et Stefan haussa les sourcils avec un sourire en coin.

« J'en ai appris long sur moi-même, Damon. Entre les pipelettes et les karaokés Justin Bieber, j'ai trouvé le temps de mûrir. »

« Elles t'ont forcé à faire du karaoké Bieber ? C'est moche, » rigola Damon. Son frère l'imita.

C'était agréable de rire enfin, après ne même pas s'être souri pendant tant d'années

« En parlant de mûrir, » commença Damon et Stefan lui fit face pour l'écouter. « Toi et Abby…pourquoi vous vous comportez comme des gamins de maternelle ? Je t'assure, ça me donne la migraine de vous observer, tous les deux, » dit Damon et Stefan lui fit un sourire goguenard.

« Je ne lui plais pas. En fait, on dirait plutôt qu'elle craque pour Tyler. »

« N'importe quoi, Stefan. Elle essaie juste de te rendre jaloux. Ça marche ? »

Stefan rit en baissant la tête, puis il leva les yeux vers le ciel plein d'étoiles.

« Par pitié, ne lui dis rien… »

« Alors c'est rien ? Eh bien, j'aurais mieux fait d'être medium… »

« Damon, arrête. C'est assez difficile de me l'avouer à moi-même, je ne sais pas comment lui en parler. Je me sens nul pour la façon dont je l'ai traitée. Elle mérite mieux que moi. »

« Et moi qui pensais que tu avais repris confiance en toi ! » s'exclama Damon. Stefan rit. « Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire – je comprends petit frère. Après tout, je me suis conduit comme un salaud avec Caroline, et me voilà en train de chercher un moyen pour la récupérer. »

« Damon, tu n'as pas _besoin_ de la récupérer. Elle sera toujours à toi… Elle ne veut être qu'à toi, » dit Stefan, faisant sourire Damon.

Caroline était à lui – comment penser autrement ?

Un profond soupir lui échappa et les deux frère continuèrent à profiter de la brise, ainsi que du son distant de la musique qui s'échappait de la maison. Ils comparèrent les options qu'avait Stefan pour séduire Abby, du grand huit qui servait de relation à Damon et Caroline, et de tout le reste.

Toutes leurs soirées auraient dû être à l'image de celle-ci.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Damon se réveilla dans la chambre d'amis, affalé en travers de son lit, serrant son oreiller de toutes ses formes. En jetant un œil au réveil, il vit qu'il n'était que 6h30. Pourquoi était-il réveillé si tôt ? Il ferma les yeux et mit les deux mains sous sa tête, puis tenta de se rendormir. Evidemment, le fait que Jeremy ronfle comme un camion de l'autre côté de la pièce n'aidait pas. Pas plus que Matt qui se tournait dans son lit toutes les cinq minutes, et encore moins que Tyler qui se levait toutes les heures pour aller aux toilettes.<p>

Il savait bien qu'il aurait dû changer de chambre.

Damon entendit la porte s'entrouvrir et il ouvrit un œil juste à temps pour voir une certaine blonde entrer sur la pointe des pieds, et se diriger vers lui. Il s'assit en silence et Caroline sourit en réalisant qu'il était réveillé. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre, et il haussa les sourcils quand elle sortit aussi silencieusement qu'elle était entrée. Il se glissa hors du lit.

Damon attrapa sa chemise et l'enfila sur son torse nu après avoir enfilé une paire de chaussures. Il suivit Caroline dans le hall alors qu'elle marchait sur la pointe des pieds. Ils finirent par arriver dehors, et une fois la porte fermée, Caroline inhala une bouffée d'air frais, puis se tourna vers lui.

« J'avais besoin d'air. Je me suis dit que toi aussi, » dit-elle d'un air enjoué. Il haussa les sourcils.

Elle était plus blonde et belle que jamais, même à 6h30 du matin, avec ses cheveux ramenés dans un chignon lâche, un bas de pyjama et un pull en flanelle qui lui donnait l'air encore plus détendue. Elle était pieds nus alors qu'ils se tenaient sur la véranda qui donnait sur le lac. Les pointes d'orange qui tentaient le ciel se reflétaient sur sa peau, annonçant le lever du jour.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue si belle.

Elle semblait vraiment à sa place, ici – ce n'était pas rien pour Caroline, parce que quand il l'avait rencontrée, elle ne semblait avoir sa place qu'à Beverly Hills.

« Comment tu as su que j'étais réveillé ? » demanda-t-il. Caroline se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

« Tyler, Matt et Jeremy sont vraiment impossibles. Je savais qu'ils te réveilleraient, » dit-elle. Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

« Bien vu, » répondit-il. Elle lui fit un sourire en coin.

Ils restèrent là, plongés dans le silence pendant un moment, puis Caroline reprit la parole.

« Comment tu vas, Damon ? »

Le vampire soupira en levant les yeux vers elle – sa bouche délicate, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleu clair : tout ça lui avait manqué pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne.

« Je vais bien, Caroline, » dit-il. « Tu sais, toujours le même Damon, » ajouta-t-il, provoquant un sourire plein d'espoir chez elle.

« Stefan m'a dit que vous avez discuté hier soir, » dit-elle. Damon se fit plus attentif. « Tu sais, ça lui a vraiment fait du bien, Damon. »

Il sourit doucement et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il était heureux d'avoir renoué avec son frère.

« Et toi, quoi de neuf, Caroline ? » finit-il par demander.

Elle enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pyjama et s'appuya contre la balustrade, visiblement perdue dans son propre monde.

« Je me lève tous les matins pour voir le lever du soleil, puisque c'est impossible à Londres, » commenta-t-elle alors qu'il regardait le soleil s'élever très lentement. « C'est aussi pour ça que je suis venue te chercher, » dit-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard intrigué. Caroline sortit une feuille de papier pliée et la lui tendit.

« C'est quoi, ça, Blondie ? » demanda-t-il, mais elle ne répondit que par un sourire qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre.

Damon déplia doucement la feuille de papier usée il en lissa les pliures et déchiffra les premiers mots. _Liste de choses à faire. _Il leva les yeux vers Caroline, et elle ne se départit pas de son calme, même s'il perçut une certaine nervosité dans ses yeux alors qu'il tenait entre ses mains ce qui semblait être toute sa vie.

« Lis-là. C'est tout ce que j'ai fait ces trois derniers mois, » dit-elle. Il se concentra à nouveau sur la feuille et lut les mots écrits à la main avec grande attention. Il rit à certaines lignes, et sentit son cœur se serrer à d'autres.

Ses yeux atteignirent le numéro 10 et ses mains se mirent à trembler quand il comprit le sens des mots. Il regarda à nouveau Caroline, qui lui envoyait un sourire radieux. Son propre sourire s'élargit. Il replia la feuille et fit mine de la lui rendre, mais elle lui demanda de la garder.

Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, et ce qu'elle avait accompli en trois mois loin de lui. Elle avait énormément mûri, et elle n'avait plus besoin d'une feuille de papier pour le lui rappeler.

Damon tenait la feuille dans sa main gauche, et la droite ne perdit pas de temps pour saisir celle de Caroline. Elle entrelaça leurs doigts et, en silence, ils regardèrent le soleil se lever comme il se levait tous les jours.

Mais cette fois, ça voulait dire bien plus.

_Numéro 10 : Admirer le lever du soleil en compagnie de celui avec qui je vais passer le reste de ma vie._

C'était bien ce que Caroline avait l'intention de faire.

* * *

><p>NdT: Mille excuses pour mon retard sur la traduction. J'ai le chapitre 13 en réserve et je vous le promets, d'ici mercredi, vous l'aurez !<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

_"Say what you mean, tell me I'm right,_

_And let the sun rain down on me,_

_Gimme a sign- I wanna believe"_

_-Panic! at the Disco, Mona Lisa_

« N'est-ce pas mignon, » dit Elena en sortant sur la véranda, brisant la magie du moment alors que Damon et Caroline étaient main dans la main.

Ils se tournèrent pour lui faire face, et elle leur fit un sourire suffisant en attachant ses longs cheveux bruns en chignon. Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches. Ses longues jambes étaient mises en avant par son short à peine présent. Son buste musclé était exposé, puisqu'elle ne portait qu'une brassière de sport bleue, qui la moulait.

« Elena, tu es matinale, » dit Caroline d'un air enjoué, même si elle rêvait de lui faire ravaler ce sourire.

Elena sourit à nouveau.

« Je vais toujours courir très tôt, » indiqua-t-elle en agitant sa bouteille d'eau à moitié vide. Caroline lui fit un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus faux. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? » demanda Elena, visiblement plutôt à Damon, alors que ses yeux marron se posèrent directement sur lui.

« On regarde le soleil se lever, » répondit-il et Elena haussa les sourcils.

« Voilà qui est…romantique, » dit-elle et Caroline sourit. « Damon m'a dit qu'il préférait le coucher du soleil quand on a vu un, un jour. On dirait que les choses changent, » rétorqua-t-elle simplement.

« Pas tout, » répondit Caroline. Elena lui envoya un regard mauvais.

_Certaines personnes restent des garces toute leur vie_, pensa Caroline.

« Je suppose que tu as raison, » sourit Elena. Elle fit mine de s'en aller, mais s'arrêta devant la porte vitrée. « Je vais finir ma séance de sport. Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire un truc sympa ensuite. Pendant que tu n'étais pas là, Damon et moi, on arrêtait pas de se taquiner. Il _adore_ le Scrabble, tu sais, » dit la brune avant de s'éloigner.

Damon sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez, et sa gorge se fit sèche. Caroline se tourna vers lui, visiblement confuse, et elle croisa les bras.

« Pourquoi Elena est si énigmatique ? » demanda-t-elle. Il soupira.

Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il imaginait cette conversation. Il ne voulait pas qu'Elena lui mette des idées dans la tête à propos du temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, et plus que tout, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parle de cette _stupide partie de Scrabble où elle avait tenté de l'embrasser. _

Non seulement il avait des doutes sur la réaction qu'aurait Caroline, mais il était formidablement agacé qu'Elena se permette d'enjoliver la vérité à sa guise, ce qui aurait évidemment comme conséquence de remettre en question la confiance de Caroline envers lui.

Il soupira. Il fallait qu'il limite les dégâts, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Les choses avec Elena se sont un peu compliquées, » dit-il. Caroline lui jeta un regard ahuri. « Pour elle – ça c'est compliqué seulement pour elle, » clarifia-t-il. « Moi, je sais ce que je veux. »

Caroline enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et croisa son regard tandis que le soleil se reflétaient dans ses cheveux noirs de jais et illuminaient ses yeux bleus parfaits.

« Tu m'as dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé, » dit Caroline. Il soupira en hochant la tête.

Il n'avait pas exactement menti.

« Et c'était la vérité : je n'ai pas couché avec elle. Je ne l'ai même pas embrassée. Elle, elle a essayé de m'embrasser et je l'ai repoussée, » dit-il doucement. Les yeux de Caroline s'écarquillèrent. « Elle a mal compris le sens de notre séparation, à toi et moi. Peut-être que je lui ai donné de faux espoirs en passant du temps avec elle…mais il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. Je n'en ai pas envie, » avoua-t-il.

Il posa les mains sur la taille de Caroline et elle hocha doucement la tête. Elle savait bien qu'elle était trop angoissée. Elle savait que c'était idiot de penser que Damon flirterait avec Elena alors qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : elle lui avait fait ce coup-là, alors qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de lui rendre la pareille ?

Certaines choses ne changeaient pas : le besoin d'Elena d'être le centre de l'attention de Damon, et l'habitude inconsciente de Damon d'être l'épaule sur laquelle Elena venait pleurer chaque fois qu'elle en avait besoin. Etait-ce vraiment un cycle sans fin ? Est-ce qu'elle perdrait toujours face à Elena ?

Caroline voulut s'en aller, mais Damon resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il. Elle soupira.

_Elle commença à se dire comme une accro au crack, qui manquait de confiance en elle, et complètement névrosée. Encore._

« Tu sais quoi, c'est rien, » dit-elle en détourna le regard. « Je vais aller prendre une tasse de sang, et commencer ma journée, » dit-elle doucement, mais Damon l'empêcha de s'éloigner.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû lui en parler plus tôt. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'Elena serait une aussi grosse emmerdeuse.

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement terminer ce qu'on a commencé ? » demanda-t-il. Il lui prit les mains et entrelaça leurs doigts.

Carline ne répondit rien. Il posa son front contre le sien, et elle sentit la caresse fraîche de son souffle danser sur ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et il serra ses doigts plus fort alors que leurs nez se touchaient.

_Trois mois. Trois mois qu'elle n'avait pas été si proche de lui, et elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il sentait merveilleusement bon, comme toujours, et il était encore plus charmant. Damon Salvatore à lui tout seul était une véritable tentation à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas résister – il l'hypnotisait. _

« Elle n'est pas toi, » murmura-t-il. Il lâcha ses mains pour mieux effleurer ses hanches, puis remonter jusqu'à son cou, puis les posa sur ses joues. Ses pouces caressèrent les pommettes de Caroline, et elle soupira quand il posa les lèvres au creux de son cou.

_Elle manqua de s'évanouir, là, tout de suite._

Sa bouche remonta le long de son cou, sur sa joue, puis s'arrêta devant ses lèvres, attendant qu'elle lui donne la permission.

_Trois secondes plus tard, il en avait assez d'attendre la permission._

Damon s'approcha, mais Caroline tourna la tête, et ses lèvres attirent sur sa joue.

« On ne devrait sûrement pas faire ça, » dit-elle. Les épaules de Damon s'affaissèrent et il tenta de croiser son regard, mais elle l'évita. « Je crois qu'on devrait commencer par être amis. »

Damon fit un pas en arrière et mit les mains dans ses poches alors que Caroline continuait d'éviter son regard.

« Alors cette liste, ce numéro 10, c'était en tant qu'amis ? » demanda-t-il, elle garda le silence. « Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, Caroline ? Que tu veux passer le reste de ta vie à être _amie_ avec moi ? » demanda-t-il sur la défensive. Elle expira profondément.

« C'était une erreur de te montrer ça aussi tôt, » raisonna-t-elle. « J'aurais dû attendre. Je suis désolée, » répondit Caroline.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

« Tu sais, Caroline, c'est toi qui m'a trompé. Alors pourquoi c'est moi qui me bat pour cette relation ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton mordant. Elle serra les mains plus fort autour d'elle-même. « J'étais à Mystic Falls, et tous les joues, je me demandais ce que j'avais fait de mal, si j'avais fait le bon choix, si je te reverrais un jour. Si tu étais tombée amoureuse de mon frère, » avoua-t-il. Elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne ressentais rien pour Stefan. »

« Tout comme je ne ressens rien pour Elena. Alors quelle est la différence ? »

« La différence, Damon, c'est que tu l'as toujours aimée. J'ai toujours senti que je ne faisais pas le poids face à elle, face à ce que vous vivez tous les deux. Stefan et moi ? Ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire : je ne l'ai jamais aimé comme je t'ai aimé. Mais toi, tu l'aimais autant, voire plus que tu ne m'aimes, moi. Et je ne vais jamais pouvoir me sortir ça de la tête ! » cria-t-elle. Il serra les poings.

« Caroline, tu ne comprends pas. Peu importe ce que je fais, ou ce que je dis, on en revient toujours à elle ! Tu ne vas jamais me laisser m'en sortir ! » se scandalisa-t-il. Elle se détourna pour s'éloigner mais il mit une main sur son épaule. « Caroline… »

« C'est fini, Damon ! » hurla-t-elle, les joues pleines de larmes, et il ne trouva rien à répondre. « J'arrête, » dit-elle. Il secoua la tête alors que les mots résonnaient dans ses oreilles.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, » répondit-il. Il lui prit les mains mais elle les arracha.

« Je fais ce que tu m'as demandé, je prends soin de moi, » dit-elle. Il secoua la tête. « Peut-être qu'on est pas faits l'un pour l'autre, Damon. Peut-être que la séparation n'y a rien changé, et qu'on s'est éloignés. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. »

« Dommage, Damon. C'est pourtant ce que tu as eu, » répondit Caroline alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte à la volée et disparut dans la maison.

Il était en train de perdre la tête.

Damon sortit de sa poche la feuille que Caroline lui avait donnée et la déchira en petits morceaux qui tombèrent sur la véranda, lui échappant des mains.

_Ils lui échappaient – tout comme sa relation avec Caroline. _

* * *

><p>« Il y a une raison pour que cette salope se trimballe dans un micro-short et une brassière de sport ? » remarqua Abby en mangeant ses céréales. Stefan s'installa près d'elle avec son petit déjeuner « humain ».<p>

Il leva les yeux et vit Elena qui levait des petites altères dans le salon. Il haussa les épaules et mordit dans son muffin au son.

« Je sais pas, mais c'est sexy, » commenta Tyler en attrapant la brique de jus d'orange dans le frigo. Abby leva les yeux au ciel. « Quoi ? »

« Tu es infect, » répondit Abby. Il lui envoya un regard moqueur avant de se servir son verre. Elle se tourna vers Stefan. « Tu trouves que c'est sexy ? » demanda-t-elle soudain. Il soupira en mâchant.

« Non », fit-il en secouant la tête. Abby haussa les sourcils.

« Je suppose que tu dis ça parce que tu as vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir des deux derniers jours, » déduit-elle.

« Non, » dit Stefan et Abby lui jeta un regard intrigué. « Rien vu du tout. »

« Par choix, ou parce qu'Elena a fini par se rendre compte que t'es super chiant ? » demanda-t-elle, faisant rire Tyler.

« C'est quoi toutes ces questions, Abby ? »

« Juste de la curiosité, Stefan. Je me demande comment tu as pu passer d'une rouquine marrante et pleine de vie comme moi à une…emmerdeuse comme elle, » avoua Abby, et Stefan entendit Tyler siffler longuement.

« Je crois que c'est le moment pour moi d'y aller, » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie, laissant Stefan et Abby seuls dans la cuisine.

« Ah, alors tu me poses des questions sur Elena parce que tu penses que j'ai baissé mon niveau d'exigence ? » demanda-t-il. Abby croisa les jambes en posant sa cuillère. « Pour être honnête, je pense que j'ai eu assez de rousses dans ma vie pour l'instant. Merci d'avoir été la seule et unique. »

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi, » taquina-t-elle et il secoua la tête. « Quand même, tu es carrément crétin de lui donner une deuxième chance. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, Abby. Ça ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée – et puis, pourquoi je me justifie, d'abord ? Ce n'est pas Tyler qui t'intéresse ? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt t'occuper de lui ? » demanda-t-il, frustré.

Elle fit pianoter ses doigts sur le comptoir.

« Serais-tu jaloux, Stefan Salvatore ? »

Il sembla se vexer et se leva brusquement.

« Abby, je ne… »

« Réponds à la question ! Pourquoi c'est si difficile ? » s'enquit-elle et il la fusilla du regard en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Pourquoi était-ce si dur pour lui d'admettre que ce « truc » entre elle et Tyler le gênait ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement le dire ?

« Tu veux ta réponse, Abby ? »

« Oui, s'il te plait ! » cria-t-elle d'une voix stridente. Il soupira.

« La réponse, c'est : peut-être. Peut-être que je le suis. En fait, je le suis vraiment, » cracha-t-il.

Il jeta le reste de son muffin dans la poubelle et tourbillonna hors de la cuisine. Un rire incrédule échappa à Abby et elle finit ses céréales. Caroline entra à cet instant précis, et Abby lui fit un sourire goguenard.

« Monsieur Stefan craque pour moi, » chantonna-t-elle. Caroline garda le silence et croisa les bras. « Caro ? » fit Abby. Elle vit des larmes sur ses joues pâles. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle immédiatement en prenant Caroline dans ses bras.

« C'est fini entre Damon et moi, » pleura-t-elle sur l'épaule d'Abby. La rousse lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour la calmer.

« Comment ça se fait, ma puce ? Tout allait si bien ! » l'encouragea-t-elle et Caroline secoua la tête en reniflant.

« C'est moi qui ai rompu, » lâcha Caroline, et Abby écarquilla les yeux. « Il – je sais qu'il est toujours amoureux d'Elena. Et puis, pourquoi je pleure ? Je savais que ça finirait par arriver – je suis une idiote. J'avais dit que je serais forte. »

Abby fit un pas en arrière et plongea dans les yeux bleus de Caroline, enflés d'avoir pleuré.

« Il n'est pas amoureux d'Elena, Caroline. Qui t'a mis ça dans la tête ? »

« Elle…elle est venue et…. Elle m'a tellement rabaissée, Abby, elle a sous-entendu qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux et… »

« Mais c'est faux, Caroline. Je suis sûre que c'est faux, » assura Abby. La blonde secoua la tête. « Elle joue avec toi, Caroline. Mais c'est parce qu'elle est jalouse – jalouse qu'il t'aime autant, toi, » dit Abby. Caroline soupira. « Il faut que tu lui parles. Remets-là à sa place, fais quelque chose, » pressa-t-elle.

Caroline ferma les yeux et Abby la prit dans ses bras.

« Je vais le faire, » parvint-elle à dire. « Ce soir. Je lui parlerai ce soir, » dit-elle et Abby acquiesça.

« Tant mieux, chérie. Parce que si tu ne t'en charges pas, je vais lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Et je suis sûre que personne ne s'interposera, » menaça-t-elle. Caroline laissa échapper un petit rire.

_Non, personne ne s'interposerait. _

* * *

><p>Damon détestait ça. Il détestait être dans cet état bizarre et quand même aller dîner en groupe avec les autres alors qu'il voulait simplement se vautrer dans son malheur et sauter au fond du lac dans l'espoir de se noyer.<p>

Mais il était là, assis à la table d'un restaurant chic qui avait emballé Alaric et Bonnie, faisait de son mieux pour ne pas croiser le regard de Caroline, tout en éviter les regards d'Elena.

C'était dur.

Caroline était tout simplement splendide, dans tous les sens du terme. Ses longues boucles blondes cascadaient dans son dos, et elle portait une robe asymétrique turquoise, avec des touches de rose et des fleurs violettes. Il détestait être aussi attiré par elle, même quand ils étaient fâchés. Elle était magnifique – le genre de beauté que les hommes voulaient avoir pour toujours.

Et il y avait Elena – la robe bustier rouge, les longues boucles brunes, le maquillage chargé. Elle n'aurait pas pu ressembler plus à Katherine si elle l'avait voulu. C'était terrifiant. Cette façon qu'elle avait de tenir son verre, de rire aux plaisanteries de Matt, de passer ses doigts manucurés dans ses cheveux – tout n'était que séduction. Elle n'était plus la fille « normale » et adorable dont il était tombé amoureux à cause de sa vertu.

Oh que non.

C'était une diablesse – comme _femme_ qui avait embrassé tout son sex-appeal et qui en était bien consciente. C'était une tentatrice, et il la détestait de lui faire des avances sans aucune retenue. _Il la détestait vraiment. Et il était vraiment ivre – bien trop ivre pour ça._

« Votre attention, tout le monde, » dit Bonnie en tapotant sa fourchette sur son verre pour attirer leur attention. Le groupe se tourna vers elle. « Ric et moi avons une annonce à faire, » dit-elle. Il sourit en passant un bras autour des épaules de Bonnie, puis posa une main sur son ventre.

_Damon savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite._

« On attend un bébé, » dit Alaric avec un sourire. Tout le monde à table, excepté Damon, se mit à applaudir joyeusement.

Au milieu des « Oh mon Dieu » et des « C'est pas vrai ! » et des « J'y crois pas », Damon se glissa silencieusement hors de table et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Alaric et Bonnie cessèrent de frapper dans leurs mains et Stefan se leva pour le suivre. Alaric l'arrêta.

« Je- je vais m'en occuper, » dit-il.

Stefan soupira en se tournant vers Caroline, qui évita son regard. Il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose – et il voulait savoir quoi, immédiatement. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de poser la question, Abby lui donna un petit coup dans la jambe, et il se tourna vers elle.

« Pas ici, » dit-elle presque dans un murmure.

Il soupira en hochant la tête.

_Pas ici._

* * *

><p>« Damon, franchement ! » cria Alaric en suivant son meilleur ami dans le parking, jusqu'à sa voiture. Il lui saisit le bras. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon pote ? »<p>

« Ce qu'il y a ? Ce qu'il y a, Ric, c'est que je suis un raté. Je suis fait pour être un raté ! » hurla Damon.

Alaric garda le silence en regardant Damon desserrer sa cravate et la jeter par terre.

« Je n'aurai jamais ces moments-là, Ric. Je ne me marierai jamais, je n'aurai jamais d'enfant, rien ! Et ce n'est pas ta faute. Je suis content que toi et la p'tite juge ayez un bébé et… »

« Tu es ivre ? » demanda Alaric. Damon cligna des yeux. Ils brillaient.

« Non ! » s'écria-t-il, et Alaric haussa les sourcils. « Peut-être – un peu… » avoua-t-il. Alaric soupira.

« Damon, » dit-il en posant la main sur son épaule. « D'où ça sort, tout ça ? »

Damon enfonça les mains dans ses poches et ferma les yeux avant de parler.

« Caroline a rompu avec moi, » marmonna-t-il. « Elle – elle sait qu'elle est trop bien pour moi, » ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant à même le sol près de sa voiture. « C'était la bonne Ric, elle devait me sauver, » dit-il dans un murmure.

Alaric s'assit par terre près de lui et ramena ses genoux vers son torse.

« Tu voulais l'épouser, » dit-il doucement. Damon hocha la tête en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortir une petite boite. Il la mit dans la main d'Alaric et se plongea dans la contemplation du ciel étoilé.

« Je ne peux pas lui donner d'enfants, mais je voulais lui donner quelque chose qui dure toujours, » dit-il d'un air rêveur. Alaric ouvrir la petite boite et y trouver une splendide bague en or blanc, avec un énorme diamant au milieu. « Mais il se trouve que j'ai un secret, Ric … ça fait une année entière que j'ai ça, » dit Damon. Alaric referma l'écrin. « J'en ai marre – je veux mettre tout ça derrière moi. »

Il se tourna vers Damon et vit les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux alors qu'il s'adossait à la voiture.

« Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber, Damon. Je sais que c'est dur, là, tout de suite, mais crois-moi… pour une fille comme Caroline, ça en vaut la peine. Elle, elle en vaut vraiment la peine, » remarqua Alaric.

Damon baissa la tête alors que son meilleur ami regardait les larmes tomber sur le trottoir. Damon leva la tête en entendant des pas s'approcher.

Stefan avait les mains dans les proches et il s'installa par terre à son tour, en face de son frère.

« Tu veux que je le ramène ? » demanda Stefan en regardant Alaric.

L'humain hocha la tête en soupirant. Stefan se leva, tendit la main à son frère et l'aida à se lever.

« Retourne à l'intérieur, Ric. Ta femme t'attend, » dit Stefan en esquissant un petit sourire, qu'Alaric lui rendit.

« Merci, vieux, » dit-il. Il tendit l'écrin à Stefan et le vampire baissa les yeux. Il devina immédiatement ce que c'était. « Prends bien soin de lui, Stefan. On ne va pas tarder à rentrer, » dit-il.

Stefan hocha la tête et regarda Alaric s'éloigner. Il fouilla dans la poche de Damon et y récupéra les clés de sa voiture.

« Allez, viens, » dit-il en passant le bras de Damon autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à entrer dans la voiture.


	14. Chapter 14

« Tu perds ton temps, Stefan, » dit Damon alors qu'il trébuchait contre le canapé. Son frère l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'aider à garder l'équilibre. « Je suis une cause perdue. »

Damon enlevait déjà sa veste de costume et il la jeta par terre tandis que Stefan le guidait vers une chaise. Il était complètement bourré. Jamais en un peu plus de 160 ans Stefan n'avait vu Damon aussi ivre, aussi perdu, aussi _brisé_. Même découvrir que Katherine n'était pas dans le tombeau ne l'avait pas tant affecté – Caroline avait fait quelque chose de complètement différent, mais beaucoup trop familier. Stefan n'avait plus qu'à faire de son mieux pour arranger la situation.

Il le fallait – il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Caroline et Damon souffraient tellement, et c'était par sa faute. Lui, et Elena, ils avaient tout gâché, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que les choses pouvaient encore être arrangées.

La manière dont les yeux de Caroline brillaient quand elle voyait Damon, et la façon dont il voyait son frère sourire – de manière sincère – c'était incroyable. Bien trop incroyable pour laisser tomber. Il ne le leur permettrait pas.

Damon était en vie grâce à lui, et il ne permettrait pas que son frère ne trouve pas son grand amour.

« Elle me déteste – je…j'ai tout gâché, et elle me déteste, » marmonna Damon alors qu'il s'affalait sur le canapé en balançant ses chaussures.

Stefan prit soin de les rattraper et de les poser doucement. Après tout, c'étaient les favorites de Damon.

« Elle ne te déteste pas, Damon. S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, » pressa Stefan.

Sur le chemin du retour, Stefan avait tenté de faire parler Damon. Entre les marmonnements, les cris, les larmes et les mots à moitié avalés, il n'avait pas pu avoir toute l'histoire.

« Caroline croit que je suis _amoureux_ d'Elena et elle est carrément sûre que ce que je ressens pour elle … ne sera jamais aussi fort que ça, » avoua Damon en laissant sa tête partir en arrière. Il ferma les yeux.

Stefan soupira. La Caroline qui manquait de confiance montrait à nouveau sa vilaine tête. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette facette d'elle.

« Elle a peur, Damon. Tu sais que rompre avec toi, c'était juste un mécanisme de défense – elle veut être avec toi… »

« Alors pourquoi elle ne l'est pas ? » cria brusquement Damon. Stefan s'assit en silence alors que son frère se relevait brutalement. « Pourquoi elle n'accepte pas que je l'aime ? Pourquoi je me bats pour ce couple alors que je n'ai rien fait de mal ? » demanda Damon. Stefan poussa un profond soupir en appuyant ses doigts contre ses tempes.

« Vous avez tous les deux fait des erreurs, frérot. On en a tous fait. Mais … tu continues à te battre parce que tu es amoureux d'elle, Damon, » dit Stefan en sortant le petit écrin de sa poche. « Tu as acheté ça parce que tu l'aimes. »

Damon regarda Stefan soupeser l'écrin et poussa un soupir.

« Pourquoi je me sens comme un abruti qui a besoin d'un psy ? Je ne – je ne peux pas la laisser continuer à me faire souffrir comme ça, Stefan. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison… »

« Ne fais pas ça, Damon. Ne laisse pas ton impulsivité et sa tête de mule gâcher tout ça. Il faut que vous discutiez tous les deux. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça va arranger, hein, Stefan ? »

« Rien ne va changer du jour au lendemain, Damon. Mais … c'est un début. Il faut que tu fasses le premier pas, Damon. Ne choisis pas la facilité. »

Damon poussa un soupir et croisa les bras. Il chancela légèrement, et Stefan se précipita pour l'aider à se lever.

« Pourquoi tu m'aides, Stefan ? » demanda Damon alors qu'ils se dirigeaient doucement vers la chambre à coucher. « Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu l'aimes … elle pourrait être toute à toi, » ajouta Damon presque dans un murmure.

Stefan soupira en ouvrant la porte avec son pied et l'aida à s'installer sur son lit. Stefan regarda Damon se jeter sur la surface plane et ferma les yeux. Il vit aussi une larme s'échapper du coin de l'œil de son frère.

Stefan remonta la couverture bleue sur son frère, et Damon la tira jusqu'à son cou, comme il le faisait toujours quand ils étaient enfants. Cette vision ne manquait jamais de réconforter Stefan.

« Je fais ça, Damon, parce qu'on est frères. Tu es ma seule famille … on doit se serrer les coudes. »

Damon eut un petit rire et se détourna de Stefan, puis enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller.

« Mais tu l'aimes, » dit-il d'une voix étouffée. Stefan enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

« Mais je t'aime, toi aussi. Je t'aime encore plus, » répondit-il.

Un silence confortable s'installa alors qu'il restait debout là, et il s'attendait presque à ce que son frère se mette à ronfler. Il commença à s'éloigner quand il entendit Damon s'éclaircir la gorge. Il stoppa net.

« On peut toujours compter sur toi pour me prendre par les sentiments. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chez toi qui fait compatir tout le monde à tes souffrances de gros boudeur ? » demanda Damon d'un air sarcastique. Stefan rit. Voilà le Damon qu'il voulait voir.

« Je déteste devoir te le dire, Damon, mais tu as toujours eu des sentiments. »

« Ouais, c'est pour ça que j'adore le dernier album de Miley Cyrus. Quelle daube, » s'exclama Damon.

Stefan sourit. Il revint sur ses pas et posa l'écrin sur la table de nuit. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, mais Damon s'agita de nouveau sur le lit.

« Merci, » dit le frère aîné. Stefan haussa les épaules en atteignant la porte.

« Evite de me remercier en m'offrant des places pour un concert de Miley Cyrus. »

« Comment ça, tu ne veux pas _party in the USA _? » demanda Damon, feignant la surprise. Stefan laissé échapper un autre rire.

« La prochaine fois que je vais faire la fête, ce sera au mariage d'Alaric. Et ensuite, au tien, » répondit-il.

Il éteignit la lumière et sortir de la chambre de Damon.

Sa dernière phrase était totalement sincère.

* * *

><p>Dans sa chambre ce soir-là, Caroline quittait sa robe pour un pyjama confortable et un t-shirt trop grand. Abby était de l'autre côté de la pièce, déjà pelotonnée dans le lit, à regarder sa meilleure amie brosser ses boucles blondes désordonnées.<p>

« Quoi ? » finit par demander Caroline. Abby se redressa et croisa les bras.

« Alors, tu vas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et continuer à te brosser les cheveux, l'air de rien ? » demanda la rousse. Caroline soupira.

Elles étaient rentrées peu de temps après Stefan et Damon, et l'atmosphère à la maison était ce qu'on pourrait appeler pesante. Pendant le dîner, Alaric avait simplement expliqué que Damon passait une mauvaise soirée et que Stefan avait proposé de le ramener. Il avait jeté un œil rapide vers Elena et Caroline après ces mots, mais il n'avait pas épilogué. Tout le reste de la soirée avait été bizarre.

Mais pas pour Elena, bien sûr.

Caroline pouvait l'entendre glousser dans l'autre pièce et hurler de toutes ses forces alors que Tyler la prenait apparemment dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer. Pourquoi cette fille était-elle si avenante ? Avec absolument tout le monde ? Caroline voyait de plus en plus Katherine en elle chaque jour. Et ça la terrifiait.

Ses manières, sa voix, son attitude – tout tenait de la seule personne qu'Elena avait juré de ne pas devenir, et Caroline s'en attristait. Elena n'était plus son amie, mais l'ombre de celle qu'elle était. Alors ferait-elle mieux de l'oublier, elle et tout espoir de ressusciter leur amitié passée ?

« Je vais lui parler, » commença Caroline. Elle s'interrompit brusquement quand Stefan entra en silence et se dirigea vers ses valises.

Elle le regarda sortir son rasoir et sa mousse à raser. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Stefan lui en voulait – elle l'avait su à la seconde où elle était entrée dans la maison. La manière dont elle avait quitté Damon, et la raison de cette rupture, étaient tout au mieux complètement ridicules, et elle en était consciente. Elle savait qu'elle devrait lui faire confiance, et elle savait qu'elle est très mal placée pour remettre en question l'intégrité des autres.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de le faire. Elle avait brisé Damon, simplement pour qu'il se sente aussi mal qu'elle dans sa peau. C'était injuste. Elle ne faisait jamais le bon choix quand il s'agissait de lui.

Et voilà que Stefan – son frère, et son meilleur ami à elle – lui en voulait. Elle savait très bien pourquoi. Parce qu'elle avait abandonné, alors qu'elle lui avait promis de ne jamais baisser les bras.

_« Caroline ! » cria Stefan alors qu'on leur attachait leurs harnais. L'air frais du mois de Mars leur fouettait le visage._

_Elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard surexcité et un énorme sourire qui provoqua chez lui un air goguenard. _

_« On va vraiment le faire ! » hurla-t-elle à son tour, en jetant un œil à Stefan et Abby. Il hocha la tête comme pour la rassurer et sentit qu'on serrait son harnais avant de le verrouiller._

_« Je vais le faire, Caroline, à condition que tu me fasses une promesse, » dit-il alors que ses pieds étaient au bord du pont d'acier et qu'il jetait un œil en bas, vers la surface d'eau qui s'étendait._

_« Tu veux que je te promette quelque chose juste avant de sauter ? » piailla-t-elle, et il rit._

_« Caroline… » commença-t-il et elle se tourna vers lui d'un air sérieux. Le vent malmenait sa coiffure. « Promets-moi que tu n'abandonneras pas – que tu ne baisseras pas les bras pour toi et Damon. »_

_La blonde prit une profonde inspiration et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux bleus scintillaient._

_« C'est promis, » dit-elle en attrapant sa main. Il sourit._

_Ils sautèrent._

Le saut à l'élastique, ça avait été l'une des expériences les plus délirantes et les plus incroyables qu'elle ait jamais vécu. Après ça, elle avait su qu'elle pourrait ne plus avoir peur de rien, ne plus jamais reculer, et ne plus abandonner ce en quoi elle croyait.

Mais elle avait échoué. Elle avait brisé sa promesse envers Stefan. Non seulement elle avait abandonné Damon, mais elle s'était aussi perdue en chemin.

Quand elle reprit ses esprit, il était déjà en train de quitter la pièce et elle se précipita pour l'arrêter. Stefan lui jeta un regard sans dire un mot, et elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler.

« Tu es fâché, » balança-t-elle. Il croisa les bras et elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. « Tu es contrarié parce que je t'ai promis de ne pas faire ça – de ne pas me dégonfler, de ne pas abandonner et … pourtant je l'ai fait. J'ai baissé les bras si vite… » avoua-t-elle.

Stefan se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre.

« Pourquoi ? » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

« Parce que… j'ai peur. Et parce que Damon – il mérite le meilleur. Mieux que moi. Et peut-être même qu'il mérite d'être avec Elena – elle est tellement parfaite… »

« Caroline, pour l'amour du ciel, ça suffit ! » finit par hurler Stefan. Elle se figea. « Arrête de te comparer à elle – arrête de croire que tu es en compétition avec elle. Arrête tout ramener à Elena ! Penses à toi, Caroline. Il faut que tu te concentres sur toi, » dit-il sincèrement.

« Mais… »

« Mais rien du tout ! Elle fait n'importe quoi – on le sait tous, Caro, mais ne laisse pas ses actions entacher ce que Damon _n'as pas fait_. Il ne lui a pas donné d'espoir, ou de fausses idées – jamais. Je vais te dire ce qu'il a fait. Il a été complètement fidèle. Il t'aime plus qu'il n'a jamais aimé personne. Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire qu'il ne mérite pas d'avoir un avenir avec toi, » lâcha Stefan.

« Si, il y a droit, » marmonna-t-elle timidement. Stefan hocha la tête.

« Oui, il y a droit, Caro. Il mérite ta confiance, et ta compréhension, et plus que tout, ton amour. Donnes-lui ce qu'il mérite, » dit doucement Stefan. Elle sentit une larme le long de sa joue. « Et Elena, il faut que tu lui résistes. A elle aussi, donnes-lui ce qu'elle mérite. Elle ne mérite pas de te voir malheureuse. Elle ne mérite pas de gagner. Tu es plus forte que ça – tu vaux mieux que ce que tu es en train de faire, là. »

« Elle mérite un bon crochet du droit, » glissa Abby, et Caroline manqua d'éclater de rire.

Stefan, lui, ne s'en priva pas. Abby bondit de son lit et s'attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

« Je vais boire un verre d'eau, » déclara-t-elle en sortant.

Abby entra dans la cuisine et se servit un verre alors même qu'Elena et Tyler faisaient leur entrée avec force d'éclats de rire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel – elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas se trouver là. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'en aller, la voix d'Elena l'arrêta.

« Hey, Abby, » commença-t-elle. La rouquine fit volte-face. « Comment va Caroline ? Elle avait l'air contrariée, » dit Elena. Abby plissa les yeux.

« Tu rigoles, là ? » fit-elle, de manière plutôt rhétorique, tout en s'éloignant, mais Elena continua.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses savoir sur moi, Abby, mais je peux te dire que tu as tort de me juger. »

« Oh, alors tu n'es pas du tout une sale garce, complètement obsédée, égoïste et qui prend ses rêves pour la réalité ? Mille excuses, j'ai dû mal comprendre, » cracha Abby. Elena haussa les sourcils.

« Si c'est à cause de Damon – je peux aller lui parler pour elle. Malgré ce que les autres pensent…on est amis. Et il parait que je suis très persuasive avec lui, » proposa la brune avec une lueur diabolique dans le regard.

Abby eut un rire moqueur. Elle n'était pas Caroline, cette fille ne lui faisait pas du tout peur.

« Tu sais, Elena, » commença Abby en s'approchant jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient face à face. « Peut-être que tu devrais parler à Damon, et vous remémorer le bon vieux temps, tu sais, avant qu'il tombe amoureux d'une fille mieux que toi, » taquina-t-elle. La mâchoire d'Elena se décrocha.

« Abby, » gronda Tyler, mais elle leva la main pour l'arrêter.

Elle n'avait pas non plus peur du loup-garou aux hormones hyperactives.

« On parle, là, Ty. Vas voir ailleurs, » ordonna-t-elle. Il soupira et croisa les bras alors qu'elle ne quittait pas Elena des yeux. « Alors, chérie, on en était où ? Ah oui, on disait que c'était vraiment pathétique que ta seule distraction soit de ruiner ce qu'il y a entre Damon et Caroline. Mais heureusement pour toi, je sais comment régler ce petit problème, » proposa Abby.

Elena leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire.

« Voyez-vous ça, » fit-elle, s'efforçant de sembler lassée par cette conversation.

« Des douches froides, » fit Abby avec un sourire. Elle renversa le contenu de son verre d'eau sur la tête d'Elena, et cette dernière laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? » piailla Elena alors que l'eau glaciale s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements. Abby sourit.

« Quoi ? Les douches froides, ça marche du tonnerre. Surtout dans ton cas, puisque la seule façon pour toi d'avoir Damon, c'est dans tes _rêves_. »

Elena restait immobile, toujours sous le choc, et Tyler laissa échapper un petit rire qu'il couvrit de sa main. Elena lui jeta un regard mauvais qui le fit taire immédiatement.

« Abby, je te jure que je… »

« Tu vas faire quoi, choupette, hein ? » taquina Abby en penchant légèrement la tête. Elena ne dit rien. « Je ne sais pas comment tu tiens tous les autres, mais ça ne prend pas avec moi. Alors, très chère Elena, ce sera mon seul et unique avertissement : si tu continues tes conneries, je t'arrache la tête en moins de temps qu'il te faut pour dire 'Damon', c'est clair ? » demanda Abby. Elena parut ébahi par le sourire d'Abby. « Nettoies ce bazar, tu veux ? » fit doucement Abby avant de se diriger hors de la cuisine, croisant Stefan et Caroline.

Caroline semblait sous le choc. Quant à Stefan, il semblait satisfait, presque impressionné.

« Abby, je… » commença Caroline. Abby mit les mains sur ses épaules.

« Elle est prête, Caro, disons qu'elle s'est un peu échauffée, » coupa-t-elle en jetant un regard à Elena qui tentait de se sécher. « Ou plutôt refroidie ? » fit Abby avec un sourire narquois. Caroline poussa un soupir.

C'était pour des choses comme ça qu'elle aimait Abby : cette manière inhabituelle de désarmer tous ceux qu'elle croisait. Elena ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

« Merci, » murmura-t-elle avant de contourner la rousse et d'aller vers Elena.

« Elena, on peut se parler ? ça fait un moment qu'on aurait dû le faire. Je sais que tu es un peu…trempée, mais je ferai vite. »

« Caroline, je ne suis pas d'humeur, » prévint la brune. Caroline soupira.

« Moi, si – et je crois qu'on doit mettre les choses au clair…sans verres d'eau, » dit-elle en regardant les cheveux mouillés d'Elena, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si ça te fait rire.. » commença Elena, mais elle fut interrompue.

« Elena, » commença Jeremy, sorti de nulle part. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent – il avait l'air terriblement sérieux. « Vas discuter avec elle. Tout de suite. »

Le jeune Gilbert ne s'était pas beaucoup fait entendre depuis leur arrivée, mais il n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir son moment. Même lui en avait assez de l'attitude d'Elena. Elle expira profondément et se tourna vers Caroline.

« C'est bon, laisse-moi juste me changer. Mes vêtements sont trempés, » cracha-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à une Abby toujours radieuse.

Elena se précipita hors de la cuisine et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Tyler et Jeremy s'en allèrent peu après, et Caroline rejoignit ses deux amis, les mains sur les hanches.

« Caro, » dit Stefan. Elle leva une main pour l'arrêter.

« Tu as raison, je suis bien plus forte que ça, » dit-elle. Il acquiesça. « Souhaitez-moi bonne chance, » ajouta-t-elle sur le ton le plus enjoué possible avant d'aller dans le salon.

Abby et Stefan se retrouvèrent seuls sur le seuil de la porte. Stefan rit doucement en la regardant.

« Quelque chose vous fait rire, M. Salvatore ? » demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

« Oui – je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre à balancer ton verre sur quelqu'un, » sourit-il. Elle lui frappa le bras. « Je sais, je sais, elle l'avait mérité. Chaque goutte bien glacée. »

« Elle aurait mérité que je lui casse les dents. Mais j'essaie d'être courtoise ces temps-ci, » répondit Abby. Il sourit.

« Caroline compte pour toi. »

« Pour toi aussi. »

« Et ce verre sur la tête d'Elena… ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec moi ? » demanda-t-il. Abby haussa les sourcils. « Toute cette colère accumulée envers elle…rien à voir avec le fait que ce soit mon ex ? » fit-il.

Abby eut un rire moqueur.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une chose aussi ridicule, Stefan ? Je suis bagarreuse, mais pas méchante. Peut-être un peu teigneuse, j'avoue, » reconnut-elle. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? »

« Oh rien, rien, » rétorqua-t-il. Elle mit les mains sur ses hanches, sceptique. « Au cas où ça aurait quelque chose à voir… je dirais que c'est la seule la plus sexy que tu aies faite depuis que je te connais, » ajouta Stefan.

Il la vit rougir. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et il sourit.

« Dans ce cas, heureusement que ça n'avait strictement rien à voir du tout avec toi, » répondit-elle en lui donnait une pichenette sur le torse. Elle s'éloigna.

« Hey, Abby, » appela-t-il. Elle s'arrêta et fit volte-face. « On se retrouve dans _notre_ chambre, » fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'en aller.

« Crétin, » marmonna-t-elle.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Et il n'en manqua pas un battement.

* * *

><p>« Tu voulais qu'on parle ? » demanda Elena d'un air exaspéré alors que Caroline entrait dans sa chambre immense et fermait la porte.<p>

« Oui, et je t'ai promis de faire vite, » dit Caroline. Elena hocha la tête, l'encourageant à poursuivre. « Je… je ne sais pas ce qui nous est arrivé, Elena, mais honnêtement, après avoir passé deux ans à essayer de comprendre, ça ne m'intéresse plus. Mais j'ai une chose à te dire : je suis _amoureuse_ de Damon, Elena, et peu importe ce qu'il y a eu entre vous, c'est du passé. Je compte bien m'assurer que ça reste comme ça, » dit-elle.

Elena s'installa sur son lit king size et passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns en silence, comme Caroline s'y attendait. Alors elle poursuivit.

« Je comprends – tu l'as aimé, Elena. Mais ça n'a pas marché et tant que je serai là, ça ne marchera pas. Il est à moi, et je vais me battre pour lui. Je ferais n'importe quoi, j'irais n'importe où pour Damon. C'est … il n'y a qu'avec lui que je me vois passer le reste de l'éternité. Et … si vouloir le garder pour moi fait de moi une égoïste, tant pis, » avoua Caroline, et Elena rit. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

« Tout ça, toi…c'est vraiment tordant, » dit Elena. Caroline attendait une explication en silence. « Je ne veux pas de Damon, Caroline. Tu oublies que c'est moi qui l'ai quitté, » dit Elena en se levant, et allant vers son miroir.

Elle prit sa brosse à cheveux et commença à démêler ses longues mèches, comme si Caroline n'était même pas là.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Caroline en se levant. « Pourquoi tu veux me faire du mal, Elena ? ça t'amuse d'être une garce ? » demanda brusquement Caroline. Elena se passa la langue sur les dents avant de poser sèchement sa brosse sur la commode.

« Parce que toi, tu m'as fait du mal, » avoua la brune. « J'étais là, Caroline – j'étais là quand Stefan t'as _embrassée_ avant que tu ne quittes Mystic Falls. »

Elle resta plantée là, se remémorant le souvenir auquel Stefan avait fait allusion trois mois auparavant et son estomac se noua. Caroline se mit à secouer vigoureusement la tête en regardant Elena.

« Elena, écoute… ce qui s'est passé entre moi et Stefan … c'était juste un baiser d'adieu. Rien de plus. Ce n'était pas dans l'intention de te blesser. »

« C'est raté. Ça m'a aussi blessée qu'il ne quitte pas sa chambre pendant des jours après _ton_ départ. Ou qu'il dise ton nom dans son sommeil à chaque nuit que je passais avec lui. »

La blonde écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu ne vois pas, Caroline ? Il a toujours été amoureux de toi. Je crois qu'il était ravi que je rompe avec lui. Ça lui a donné l'excuse dont il avait besoin pour se ruer à Londres, auprès de toi, » ajouta Elena en se dirigeant vers Caroline jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient face à face.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Ce qui s'est passé entre Stefan et moi n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Crois-moi, j'ai retenu la leçon, » dit doucement Caroline en regardant Elena mettre les mains dans les poches.

« Ce qui est fait est fait, Caroline. Tu as eu Stefan, tu as eu Damon – tu as eu tout ce que tu as toujours voulu. Tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir en compétition avec moi. C'est toi la plus chanceuse de nous deux. Celui que tu as choisi, il t'aime. Moi, je n'ai pas eu cette chance, » dit Elena. Caroline soupira.

« Elena, je… »

« Il est tout à toi, Caroline. Je ne serai plus sur ton dos. Je laisse tomber. »

Caroline fixa Elena et sentit qu'elle était sincère. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était parce qu'elle s'accrochait à sa douleur.

Peut-être bien qu'Elena n'avait pas tant changé que ça, au final.

Caroline marcha tranquillement vers la porte et Elena se glissa sous ses couvertures en fixant le plafond.

C'était la première fois dans sa vie que Caroline voyait Elena comme elle était vraiment : complètement désespérée.

* * *

><p>« Je t'ai fait le petit déjeuner, » dit-elle. Les yeux bleus océans s'ouvrirent doucement sur un tourbillon de cheveux blonds et de peau pâle. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir plus les yeux pour deviner qui s'était.<p>

« Pas faim, » grogna-t-il en se détournant d'elle, mais Caroline lui saisir l'épaule sans ménagement.

« C'est juste un stratagème, et il est sûrement dégoûtant… je veux discuter, Damon, » exigea-t-elle. Il soupira en jetant un œil à la montre, puis à elle. _7h du matin : mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait toujours debout si tôt ?_ Pire, sa tête le lançait – la gueule de bois n'avait rien d'amusant, ce matin. Et puis, comment était-il possible qu'il ait encore des gueules de bois, à ce stade ? Elle remarqua sa gêne et attrapa un verre sur le plateau de petit-déjeuner, qu'elle lui tendit alors qu'il s'asseyait.

« Prescription du médecin pour ton mal de crâne, » dit-elle joyeusement. Il se contenta de grogner en avalant son verre de sang en moins de dix secondes. Caroline remit le plateau sur la table de lui et lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Alors ? Tu peux commencer à causer, Blondie. Le petit dej au lit ne veut pas dire que tout est pardonné, » dit-il sur un ton mordant, se rappelant les événements de la veille.

« Tant mieux, parce que je ne suis pas venue m'excuser, » dit-elle. Il haussa les sourcils. « J'avais besoin de le faire, Damon. J'avais besoin de … briser ton cœur, de me briser moi, pour comprendre que j'avais complètement tort. J'avais tort, Damon. Je manquais de confiance, j'étais irrationnelle.. »

« …tu avais complètement perdu les pédales ? » interrompit-il. Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« S'il te plait, laisses-moi finir, » dit-elle. Il soupira, mais s'exécuta. « Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne venais pas te demander pardon… mais je suis venue te demander quelque chose. »

« Et quoi donc ? Un joli petit poney ? » demanda-t-il d'un air sarcastique. Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, Damon. Ce que je veux… c'est toi. Je veux une autre chance d'être avec toi – et au fond, même si tu détestes tout ce qui est blond, là, tout de suite … tu veux être avec moi, toi aussi, » dit-elle doucement. Il baissa les yeux avant de croiser son regard.

Ces yeux bleu clair, ce regard captivant – il se mentirait à lui-même s'il disait qu'elle n'agissait pas comme un aimant. Il était tellement attiré par elle, dans tous les sens du terme, que plus il luttait, plus l'emprise se faisait forte.

Il était épris de cette petite blonde stupide – dans toute sa beauté de magazine, dans tout ce qu'elle avait de plus « chef d'œuvre caritatives », de plus cheerleader, dans toute sa gloire de petite peste. Elle était agaçante – _tellement agaçante _qu'elle le rendait dingue, et que parfois, il voulait se jeter sous les rails d'un train.

Mais il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui lui donnait l'impression de flotter. Quelque chose qui éclairait l'obscurité dans laquelle il se trouvait, ainsi que sa vie pleine de drames. Il pensait connaître l'amour, mais elle lui avait prouvé qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

C'était Caroline – et il savait qu'elle ne cherchait jamais un homme pour la comprendre, ou pour détailler ses moindres pensées, parce que même elle n'était pas fichue d'y arriver. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il l'aime, sans poser de questions.

Et il l'aimait – mais il n'en souffrait pas moins pour autant.

« Tu n'y as pas été de main morte avec moi, Caroline, » dit-il en se redressant un peu. Elle croisa les mains. « Pourquoi je devrais te croire ? Comment savoir si ça ne va pas se reproduire ? » questionna-t-il. Elle s'assit près de lui.

« Parce que rien ne peut plus m'éloigner de toi, Damon. J'en suis sûre maintenant, » répondit-elle.

Ils restèrent en silence quelques instants, et Caroline joua avec sa bague.

« Je serais dingue de me remettre avec toi, » dit-il et elle hocha la tête.

« Alors sois dingue - je promets que tu seras un dingue heureux. »

Damon réfléchit à une réponse en attrapant un toast. Il mordit dedans et constata qu'il était brûlé. Elle était sérieuse quand elle avait parlé d'un simple stratagème.

« Pourquoi ce brusque revirement de situation ? Mon frère t'a fait ses petits yeux accusateurs ? Ou Abby, oh oui, Abby a dû te crier dessus, » dit-il et elle sourit.

« Je l'ai toujours su, Damon. J'ai…j'ai fait le mauvais choix en écoutant ma tête. »

Damon croqua dans une pomme qui se trouvait là et parla une fois qu'il eut fini de mâcher.

« Voyez-vous ça, la petite Miss Forbes se fie à son cerveau pour une fois, et gâche tout, » fit-il avec un sourire narquois. Elle hocha la tête, approuvant.

« Moques-toi, Damon. Je le mérite. Mais sache que je suis là – et que je ferai tout pour regagner ta confiance. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreur, et je crois que le moment est venu de les réparer, » dit-elle en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte.

Il la regarda s'en aller et ne put s'empêcher de quitter le lit, lui aussi.

« Caroline, » fit-il, et elle se tourna pour lui faire face.

Ses bras musclés étaient à tomber, comme toujours, et ses cheveux foncés toujours aussi désordonnées que d'habitude, et ses yeux bleus la transperçaient. Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il pouvait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Elena avait raison, elle avait choisi celui qui l'aimait, et elle mourrait si elle le perdait à cause de ses propres comportements dérangés.

« Si tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit… alors je te crois, » dit-il. Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Caroline. « Mais tu dois apprendre à me faire confiance, Caroline. Il faut qu'on se fasse confiance … ou ça ne marchera jamais. »

« Je sais, et je te jure qu'à partir de maintenant, j'essaierai sans arrêt, » promit-elle.

« Moi aussi, » dit-il. Elle resta immobile alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Elle eut la chair de poule alors qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, et elle posa une main sur sa joue. C'était un geste doux et simple, mais c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant précis. C'était rassurant.

« Je ne te quitterai plus jamais, Damon. J'ai passé trois mois sans toi, je n'ose pas imaginer une vie. »

Il sourit doucement et effleura sa main.

« Une vie entière loin de toi, ce serait aussi moche que ce toast que tu as fait, » sourit-il. Elle lui frappa le bras, taquine. Toujours aussi plaisantin.

« On devrait sortir ce soir, » suggéra-t-elle. Il haussa les sourcils. « Juste nous deux. »

« Est-ce que c'est une façon subtile de me demander un rendez-vous ? » demanda-t-il. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Seulement si tu es d'accord. »

« C'est une éventualité. Mais je suis un peu confus – tu ne veux pas que des gardes du corps Stefan et Abby se joignent à nous ? » taquina-t-il. Elle lui décocha un sourire en coin.

« Ils ont sûrement d'autres projets pour ce soir, » commença-t-elle et Damon lui jeta un regard intrigué. « Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. »

Damon éclata de rire, tout comme elle, et il secoua la tête.

« Attends, quoi ? ça ne me surprend pas de la part de mon voyou de frère, mais Abby ? Abby se laisse câliner ? »

« Tu as loupé pas mal de choses hier soir. Allons faire un tour, je te raconterai, » dit Caroline et Damon sourit.

« Je ne vois pas de meilleure façon de commencer ma journée. »


End file.
